Smoking, Unjaded Love
by Rusty the Rabbit
Summary: This is a lemon collection starring my favorite couple in the MK universe, Smoke and Jade during the Out-world tournament of MK2. If this one gets enough traffic, I may do a sequel. Don't forget to tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!
1. The Pre-Battle Encounter

**_A Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee for helping with the Smut writing found in this piece :P_**

* * *

**_THE PRE-BATTLE ENCOUNTER_**

Tomas Vrbada, or as most knew him, Smoke finished strapping his wrist armor to his arm. He was getting ready for a battle to help his fellow Earth-Realm warriors in the tournament they were having in Out-world. Smoke was almost ready, his grey and black ninja armor glimmering in the light of the Utility room he was getting ready in inside the palace. He made sure his face mask was on and flipped his hood off to let his head breath before the battle, his silver mullet matching the shade of the armor. As Smoke made the final adjustments to his armor, he couldn't help but think of his secret girl-friend and wondered what she was doing at the moment.

Her name was Jade, and she was briskly walking down one of the many hallways of the Out-world palace, looking for Smoke. Her hips swayed as she walked, a movement very hard to avoid given how large and round her rump was and how much her body curved. Her usual green corset-like attire hugged her body like a vice, her already large DD-cupped breasts looking that much larger as they swayed with her shoulders as she walked. Just then, Jade spotted Smoke coming out of a utility room. She quickened her pace. She loved how muscular his body was, the way that his Ninja armor clenched around his muscles made her shiver.

The two had been dating for a week now. They had met by chance in the middle of the living forest, where they almost killed each other out of pure shock to find someone else taking a walk for the fun of it in a forest of man-eating trees. And so, the two had a romantic stroll through the forest, getting to know each other and becoming deeply in love.

"Smoke," Jade started under her green face mask in a worried tone, "We need to talk,"

"Can it not wait, Jade? I have a battle that I need to attend soon…" Smoke quarried.

"That's what we need to talk about, Smoke—_I'm _the one you're scheduled to fight!" Jade revealed, her piercing green eyes showing that she did not want to participate in kombat with him.

That was the one damper on their relationship: Jade served Shao-Kahn, ruler of Out-world and sworn enemy of Earth realm.

"Jade… I… What do we do?" Smoke gasped. He hadn't heard who he was put up against and had assumed it to be Baraka or some other evil servant of Shao-Kahn.

Jade thought about this for a moment. She never realized just how much she loved him until now. She knew that if they were going to have to kill each other, they needed to share their love for each other, just once. That time was now. Jade needed to have him, right then and there.

Without thinking, Jade grabbed Smoke and shoved him back into the utility room. She then rushed in after him, closing the utility room door behind her and sliding her face mask down so it draped on her neck like a bandana. Jade went to Smoke and raised her arms to take off his mask. As she did this, Smoke wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close and pressing their bodies together, causing their sexes to grind against each other under their fabrics.

Once Smoke's mask was off, the two trained killers began furiously making out, their tongues passing around each other. Jade shivered in their embrace as their sexual organs grinded against each other underneath their clothes, her tight pussy dripping with need. Jade's hand reached down, gripping Smoke's hard cock and working it over his pants, causing Smoke to groan as he furiously and passionately kissed her. Jade's hand then moved to undo his pants, and they soon fell to the floor, Smoke's out normally long and thick manhood springing out like a snake from captivity. It surprised Jade by its size. She never thought Smoke would have a small dick, but she also didn't think he would have a record breaking size, either. Smoke's now exposed huge member prodded at Jade's covered entrance, making her hornier then she already was.

Jade walked them around so that they switched spots, leaving her right in front of a table full of equipment. She broke away from their embrace and turned around, shoving off the equipment and hopping up on the table so she was sitting, legs dangling in front of Smoke. She then reached her arms up, moving her leotard's v-shaped front to the side, exposing her tits to her lover. Jade then reached her arm down and moved the fabric covering her wet and tight pussy to the side, exposing her vagina to Smoke's gaze.

"Please, Smoke" She started sensually, "I need you inside me… now."

Smoke nodded, and went to position himself in front of her. Once he was in place, he took his cock into his hand and moved it in, brushing Jades damp lips as he inserted his cock in. Jade's entrance was tight, rebelling against Smoke's cock as he pushed in. He managed to get inside her though, and he was soon buried deep in her womanhood. The trained killers groaned as they felt pleasure together for the first time.

"God, Jade, you are quite tight!" Smoke groaned as his lover wrapped around him like a vice.

"Well what did you expect? It's not like I've had the chance to fuck many people in my line of work!" Jade laughed through her panting.

"Touché" Smoke chuckled as he began slowly pumping into Jade and getting a rhythm. Jade couldn't believe how good Smoke's cock felt inside her as she was stretched by the huge member. As Smoke rammed into her vice-like womanhood, she felt pleasure begin to build inside her.

"Please…engh! Smoke… harder!" She panted as she wanted more pleasure inside her.

Smoke was more then willing to comply, quickly pumping his cock in and out of her, slamming against her hips with his, causing the table to squeak and shake.

Jade groaned, her sex tightening around his thick shaft. She as he began to thrust inside her, bringing more honey to the surface of her sex, the scent of their arousal permeating the room with a sweet musk. Panting, she wrapped her bare thighs around him.

Smoke increased his speed and roughness. when he was fully inside her, he'd stop to circle his cock around her walls. He leaned down, softly nibbling on Jade's exposed and hard tits as he hammered her.

Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Jade cried out, her climax washing over her, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She screamed in ecstacy, honey coating his length as her hips raised up, the sound of his body slamming into hers loud in the otherwise silent room.

Smoke had noticed that the terrain on which they were making love would be perfect for doggy-style. He asked Jade if she wanted to try the position and then flicked his tongue over her tits. He stopped thrusting for a moment and rotated his cock inside her, waiting for a response with smile.

Jade nodded, half dazed by her climax. She could hardly move, her breathing fast as she panted, her eyes on his. Her fluids coating her sex, she waited to see what he'd do.

Smoke grinned as he grabbed her left leg and pushed it passed his torso, making her lay on her side. He then rolled he body over, vagina still impaled as her breasts pressed against the table and her leg dangled off. Smoke gripped her hips and began fucking her harder than before, the table squeaking and rocking with them more then before.

As he turned her, Jade moved her legs wider so he could take her deeper. The slamming of his body into hers and the position made her scream as her breasts pressed to the desk. She put her hands behind her back so he could take hold one of them in one of his, pinning her to the table while he rammed into her soaked cunt

Smoke grabbed Jade's offered hands, pinning her down as he increased his savage fucking more, the table creaking and moving more than before. Smoke loved the feel of Jade's snatch, the way it felt so warm and tight and yet so soft when he fucked her.

Jade screamed as she came again, her core becoming wetter, hotter and tighter. She pressed harder into him, crying out his name as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Her pony-tail flowed down her back as she writhed like a whore under him, her thighs heightening as she came again.

Smoke went even rougher and faster, which even himself questioned to be possible. He gave a slap to her ass before leaning over her, making his cock come out less and go in harder, making the already shaking table shake that much more.

Jade cried out, cumming harder and harder with each wave of pleasure he brought to her. Her back arched and her ass turned red from the slap, tanned skin glowing as honey coated the table under her pussy.

Smoke groaned as he started to feel himself faintly tighten up inside from the continuous splashes of her cum. This only made him go harder, the desk rocking violently as he plowed his cock in and out of her soaked snatch.

Jade's body pressed back into his as he swelled inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his powerful body slamming into her smaller one.

Smoke met her piercing green stare. This made him tighten up even more inside.

"Smoke, are you close?" Jade asked as she continued panting and moaning. Smoke nodded. "Good," Jade nodded with a smile, "I was beginning to think my snatch wasn't pleasuring you enough."

Smoke chuckled with a groan, "Where do you want me to go?" He asked.

"We should probably play it safe and do outside, I don't want to run the risk of having your child—yet," Jade replied with a grin.

Smoke pulled out of her and Jade slid off the table and to her knees, grabbing Smoke's cock and shoving her mouth on it. She bobbed up in down, sucking on his cock hungrily.

Smoke began feeling extremely tight as his cock reached critical mass. He let out one last loud groan, bucking his hips as he came hard inside Jade's mouth. Jade gagged as the hot and thick liquid filled her mouth to the brim, a little bit oozing out of her lips as she just barely managed to swallow it. She licked her lips and jacked him to get the last of his cum out of his cock.

The two just sat there for a moment, panting and reeling from their intense fuck. Once they got themselves together, they straightened up and left the room, taking different routes to the arena as not to bring attention to themselves. They fought in front of the crowd. It was close, but Jade wound up letting Smoke win to help Earth-realm in the tournament. Smoke didn't finish her in the arena, and they both lived through the battle. Smoke made up for it later that night though, where he. "finished" Jade in a very special way… again.

* * *

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	2. The Midnight Session

**THE MIDNIGHT SESSION**

Smoke opened his eyes, frustrated that he could not get to sleep. He was laying in his bed next to the beautiful and at the moment nude Jade. It had been three hours since Jade snuck her way into his bedroom that evening- three hours since they had had an extremely intense love-making session. Since then, Smoke had not been able to fall asleep. He turned his head, seeing Jade's naked back lying on her side facing away from him. Smoke let out a sigh, envious of her sound sleeping. Just then, Jade's body twitched, and she shifted so she was on her back, her head turned, locking eyes with Smoke.

"Are you still awake, too?" Jade asked.

Smoke nodded, "I'm assuming you haven't been able to sleep either," he insinuated.

Jade nodded back. She then noticed how wet her pussy had remained since their fucking. "I guess we're both just too in need of each other to sleep at the moment," She said with a smile.

"Well there's only one way to fix that," Smoke said, returning the grin.

"On that we can agree, my brave ninja," Jade giggled as she through the sheets off their bodies, exposing their naked skin to the air.

Jade repositioned herself so that she was straddling Smoke's waist. She saw the flash of appreciation and eagerness in Smoke's eyes as he looked over her nude upper half once more, and at the same time, she could feel Smoke's cock harden against her own lower regions. Leaning forward, Smoke started to kiss and suck on Jade's firm and large breasts. The female ninja gripped her lover's shoulders and threw her head back as the pleasure started to run its course through her body.

After a couple of minutes, Jade pushed her lover back down onto his pillow, and she crawled backwards, allowing his hardened manhood to spring free of her pelvis. Moving back into position, she grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it a few gentle strokes.

Smoke tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievably erotic sensations that his lover was inflicting upon him. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Jade's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking the length into her warm and moist mouth. Smoke started to groan softly as the female ninja proceeded to give him one amazing blowjob.

Jade worked Smoke's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. She wanted to please him, but not cause him to climax too soon. Not until both of them had experienced the full amount of pleasure that could be gained from this second round.

After about a minute of oral stimulation, Jade stopped and pulled her head back. She crawled back over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his saliva-lubricated erection, and slowly eased down, allowing Smoke to enter her.

Jade let out a soft moan as she took Smoke's hardness into her warmth, all the way to his hilt. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Smoke simply lay back and let the woman he loved move up and down on his manhood, her piercing green eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for him. Reaching up, Smoke placed his hands on Jade's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements.

As their lovemaking continued, Smoke moved his hands up Jade's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex.

They continued with this position; Jade straddling him and rocking her hips up and down on his manhood, and Smoke leaning back with his hands on her breasts. Both of them moaned and groaned loudly as they reached their impending climax.

Smoke reached his peak first, groaning loudly as he let loose a stream of his hot liquid into Jade. The female assassin continued, and Smoke simply let her have her way with him, until she had her own climax. Both expended, she collapsed against him, panting from the exertion, and the attempt to catch her breath afterwards. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but be thankful that she remembered to take birth-control pills before she had met up with Smoke in his Room.

Smoke moved his hands from Jade's breasts and wrapped them around her back, holding her close to him. So close, it could have seemed as though they were one single entity.

"Do you think you'll be able to get to sleep now?" Smoke asked, still panting slightly from his discharge of cum.

"Yes," Jade giggled, nestling her head onto his chest, "You?"

"Definitely," Smoke replied, moving one of his arms to gently stroke Jade's back.

The two ninjas fell asleep like that, with Smoke still buried deep within Jade.

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_

_****_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_****_


	3. The Dojo Encounter

**_A special thanks goes to Lady Aimee and FuryanJedi13 for supplying and assisting with the smut found in this piece :P _**

* * *

**THE DOJO ENCOUNTER**

Smoke stretched his arm around his head in the dojo of Out-world's royal palace. The Earth-realmers were allowed to stay in the palace while participating in the tournament. Smoke was wearing his light weight, light grey and black ninja gear so as not to restrict his movement. Just as Smoke was going to set up a punching bag, Smoke's girlfriend (and bodyguard of the royal princess), Jade, walked into the dojo, her thick hips, devastatingly curvy body and firm DD-cupped breasts all swaying in her standard green ninja attire. Jade, having her hair in a pony-tale and wearing her skimpy and tight corset like outfit put her in dangerous levels of sexy. Even though she was wearing her green face mask as usual, Smoke could tell she was greeting him with a tender smile as she entered.

"Smoke," Jade started, her voice taking a smooth and sensual tone as she stopped in front of the ninja and cocked her hip, placing a hand on her side, "Funny to see you here. What are you working on?"

Smoke was going to say, "Getting a punching bag," but seeing as he was no longer alone, he decided to change his story, "I was just looking for a sparring partner," He said, smiling back under his face mask.

"Then it looks as though you've found one," Jade said, fluttering her eye lashes. She walked to the mats and rolled her body a little, warming up as she bounced on the balls of her feet, "Ready when you are," she winked.

Smoke cracked his knuckles and neck while inching closer to her, getting in his martial arts stance as he drew near, "Ready" He grinned.

Jade focused herself, her skin sensitive and her body bladed, hands up, staff in it's neutral mode, defensive, but easy to switch to attack. "You make the first move," she grinned

Smoke threw a quick jab in Jade's direction. Jade turned her body, spinning to the side as she blocked him. Smoke absorbed the block, shifting to throw a shin kick. Jade jumped over his low kick and rolled, stepping forward as she popped up, grappling with him to throw him over her shoulder. Smoke did a hand spring to his feet, swinging his leg behind hers and close-lining her by the by the breasts, creating a body slam. Jade slammed into the ground, her breasts aching, but she didn't falter. She raised her legs in a quick maneuver, a half guard mount as she spun him onto his back.

"Nice one" Smoke grinned. Her sweat lined skin meeting his and her body half mounting him made his member unconsciously harden beneath his black ninja tights.

Jade chuckled and rocked her hips against his, feeling his arousal. "Please to see me?" she asked saucily, spinning and disengaging from him, her body rolling and popping back up to her feet.

Smoke did another handspring to get back to his feet. Chuckling to hide his slight embarrassment for hardening infront of her like that.

Jade rolled her shoulders to keep herself loose and she gestured for Smoke to come at her again. Smoke rushed at her, throwing a low spinning round-house aimed at her legs to throw her off balance. Jade didn't see this coming and the kick connected, knocking her back. She managed to regain her balance before falling, though, and brought out her staff. Swinging it hard, the staff connected with Smoke, knocking him across the room and against the wall. He fell, landing on one of the dojo's benches used for observing people train. Smoke's body landing on the bench caused it to move from its flush position against the wall, leaving it jutting out from the wall diagonally.

Jade rushed up to Smoke, dropping her staff and kneeling next to his body, which was lying on its back.

"Smoke!" Jade exclaimed, her voice full of worry, "Please tell me you are alright," She placed her hands on his chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Don't worry, Jade, I'm fine," Smoke said, holding Jade's hands with one of his own as he raised us from the bench.

"I didn't hurt you too severely, did I?" Jade asked, holding Smoke down with her arms to stop him from getting up.

"Do not worry, Jade. I have had much worse," Smoke smiled under his mask. Jade smiled back under hers.

"There must be a way I can make up for this," Jade said, her tone changing from worried to sensual, remembering Smoke's arousal during their sparring.

"Well, there is one way," Smoke said playfully, "But I don't think this is the time or place…"

Jade looked into his eyes with a heated look as she felt her pussy become wet with need, "No one's going to use this dojo until we're done fucking," After she said this, she got up from Smoke's side. Smoke watched as Jade briskly walked to the two entrances of the dojo, closing and locking both of them. She then came back, swinging her leg over Smoke and the bench, mounting his laying body. She then leaned down, pulling her face-mask so it hung around her neck and repeating the process with Smoke's mask. Taking the hood off as well as the mask, she threw the head gear aside, laying her body down so her breasts pressed into Smoke's chest, catching him in a deep and passionate kiss.

As they kissed, the two of them both felt electric thrills of excitement, which deepened as their tongues began to mingle and swirl around each other. Smoke instinctively wrapped his arms around Jade, and at the same time, she placed her hands on either side of his head. The two trained killers pulled apart as the need for oxygen became too much, and they spent a few seconds gasping for air and gazing deeply into each other's eyes, after which the desire became too much once more and they locked lips again.

Smoke's upper armor and tights were the first garments to be discarded, and this was dropped on the floor. As he did this, Jade leaned back so that she was straddling him at a ninety degree angle. She undid the corset-like stringing at the front of her green ninja suit. Then, Grabbing the V-shaped edges of her own outfit, she pulled sideways, yanking the sides of her suit from the front, her large breasts springing out of their cloth imprisonment. She shrugged her shoulders, the top of her outfit falling down her sides and to her waist. Jade then grabbed her face mask off her neck and threw it aside. Her upper body was now completely showing to her lover.

Now thoroughly aroused, Smoke could not help himself, and clearly was in no mood for waiting. Instantly, his hands went to Jade's breasts, kneading and gently massaging the flesh. Bringing his head forward, he started to kiss and suck the delicate flesh, running the tip of his tongue over areas that it thoroughly explored already. Moaning softly, Jade leaned her head back and allowed the ninja a few moments to stimulate her in this manner. She let out a small squeal of pleasure as she felt him take the left nipple in his mouth while pinching the right one with his thumb and finger. He continued like this for about twenty seconds and then reversed the process, using his mouth on the right nipple and his hand on the left.

As Smoke subjected her quivering body to this agonizingly wondrous torture, Jade's breath became more ragged, and the pace grew much quicker, with her breathing in and out coming at a much faster rate. Pure ecstasy clouded her mind and her desire became more peaked.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, Jade pushed Smoke back down on the bench and stood up, swinging her leg back him so that she was no longer straddling him, but rather standing beside him. She pushed the remainder of her green suit down to her ankles. It was at this point that she still had her knee length boots on, so she took a few seconds to undo the zippers and remove them before divesting herself completely of the lower half of her clothing. Now, Jade was totally naked, and every inch of her body was cried out for pleasure.

Bringing herself back into a standing position, Jade saw that Smoke was also removing his pants; he was just pulling them off from around his ankles at the moment along with his grey leg armor. Now also without a stitch on him, the ninja lay back on the bench, his muscular form seemingly displayed for all to see. Of course, the part of his anatomy that particularly drew Jade's attention was his long and thick cock now hardened so much that it was practically lying flat against his abdomen. Looking at this, the female assassin felt a sudden shiver of anticipation.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Jade practically threw her leg back over Smoke's waist so that she was straddling him once more. With her hand, she ensured that the tip of his hardened shaft was poised right at the opening of her dripping snatch, and slowly eased her body downward, taking his length into her warmth. She let out a long moan that continued even after she had brought him in all the way to the hilt. She remained in this position for a few seconds, then started the familiar pace of moving up and down on his hardened length.

As Jade began to set the pace of their lovemaking, Smoke shifted ever so slightly so that the two of them would be in a more comfortable position, and he gently brought his knees up. This action had the result of moving Jade's body forward slightly so that she was eventually leaning over him at more of a forty-five degree angle. Looking up, he saw her that her pony-tail was hanging over her shoulder, bouncing on her left breast and her face flushed in pleasure. Even while continuing to grind her hips against his, she flicked her head to get her pony-tail back on her back.

As the two ninjas fucked, Jade noticed that their position was lacking much leverage. She then notice by a glance up that the bench had been knocked right under a pull-up bar jutting out right within her reach. She grabbed it, using the equipment to set the pace, grinding her hips downward on Smoke's and moving up and down his shaft, letting it into her drenched pussy and out again before repeating the process over and over again.

At the same time, Smoke made clever use of his own hands. First, he placed them on Jade's hips, helping her body move in time with his. But in this position, he was being treated to an absolutely tantalizing view of her large and firm breasts. The gorgeous mounds lay above him, moving back and forward in time with the rest of her form, and eventually it became just a little too much for him. Smoke guided his hands up the sides of her body and came to rest on her breasts. Grasping them, he squeezed gently, feeling the firm flesh beneath his fingers.

Reacting to his shifting hands, Jade gasped in delight before picking up the pace and increasing her tempo. Given the position that they were currently in, she figured that her breasts would have been practically in Smoke 's face, and he would have been inclined to fondle them. Of course, that suited her just fine.

Within just a couple of minutes of Smoke placing his hands on her breasts, Jade felt the oh-so-familiar sensation inside her that told she was rapidly approaching a climax. With her hands still firmly grasping the bar, she looked down at her lover's face. Though he showed very little outward indication, she could tell that he himself was getting close to his own eruption.

Wanting to get to her orgasm quickly, Jade increased the tempo of her movements, and in just a few seconds, she felt the pleasure build up inside her, quickly reaching terminal levels. With a few more thrusts and grinds, she reached the zenith and came, feeling her orgasm crash over her body.

The euphoria clouded her mind and seeped down to every inch of her body. Though she slowed her pace, she never stopped completely. With her piercing green eyes, she looked down at Smoke and saw the familiar strain on his features that told he himself was getting very close to cumming as well.

Sensing it was time, Jade suddenly pushed herself up, allowing Smoke's manhood to fall out of her. This action also pulled her chest away from his hands, which had continued to tease and work over the sensitive flesh of her breasts. The bench ensured that there was no place for her to kneel between his legs, so instead she did so on his left side. Jade immediately grasped Smoke's rod, still hot and covered with their combined juices, and took it into her mouth, sucking furiously and pumping with her hand at the same time.

Smoke soon felt the sensation start to rise up inside him, he knew that there was nothing that could have stopped it, and so he just lay back let it happen. Jade's actions with her hand and mouth on his manhood rapidly took him to the edge and pushed him over, and with a grunt, he felt himself let loose his seed in one powerful stream. The thick off-white liquid shot into Jade's mouth, but she continued to suck in earnest, coaxing another spurt out of him, and then another.

After they were done, the two ninjas sat there, covered in sweat and panting from their intercourse.

"I…I think we need to fuck more," Smoke stated after a moment of silence, looking at his still rock-hard cock throbbing and looking larger then usually.

"I think we need to too ," Jade agreed, feeling herself still shaking and soaked in need.

Smoke grabbed and carried Jade to one of the practice mats. He layed her out so her legs were spread out and she was on her back. Smoke then layed down so his head was hovering over her still dripping pussy. He grabbed ahold of her thighs and plunged his head down, giving a swift lick to her pussy.

Jade's hips came off the mat as his tongue found her wet sex. She gasped, her hands moving to his head, holding him to her as she hooked her legs over his shoulders, hips rocking. Smoke began attacking her pussy with licks and nips, his tongue occasionally entering her snatch. Jade cried out as he fucked her with his mouth, his tongue entering her, and his gentle bites making her gasp in pleasure. She almost came again just at that. Smoke increased intensity, violently eating out of her pussy. Jade screamed as she came against his hungry mouth. Her breathing hitched and she panted while her body stiffened and honey soaked his tongue. Smoke gulped down all of her cum and raised up, his member resetting to gather pleasure again. Smoke grabbed Jade's hips to position her so his cock's head rubbed against her wet sex more.

Jade gasped as his thick cock brushed her still hungry pussy, her eyes on his as she lifted her hips in invitation for him to fuck her harder then she had fucked him. Smoke complied, Shoving his cock as hard as he could into her snatch. He then began pumping her, fast and hard, the contact of their hips making a very loud and fast slapping sound.

Jade clung to Smoke as he fucked her, head buried in his neck as he moved, her legs wrapped around him, holding on as her pussy tightened and her body began to shake again. She lifted her hips to his, the furious pace only making her desperate for more as she bit his neck, marking him.

Jade soon came at the fast pace and wanted another turn ontop, so Smoke rolled onto his back, seamlessly switching from missionary to cow-girl. Jade began to fuck him hard, her back and hips arching and flexing, thighs straining as she rose and fell on him. She cried out again, sitting up now to ride him.

Smoke wrapped his arms around her as he instinctively thrusted into her. Bringing her closer with his arms, he kissed and nipped at her breasts once more. Jade shivered as he nipped and kissed her nipples again, her back arching, his thickly muscled arms caging her. She groaned again, hips meeting his. Smoke moved his head to catch Jade in a deep and passionate kiss.

Jade bit her lip, her body shaking as they cleaved together. She came a final time, honey coating his length as he bucked into her. Jade cupped Smoke's cheek, rolling them so he was above again, wanting him to claim her once more. She groaned and panted his name again. Smoke began picking up speed. Deep inside he could feel a slight pressure building up again.

"Cum for me, Smoke—one last time," Jade whispered as her body jolted on the floor with each thrust, her breasts moving with each hip connection. Smoke groaned as the pressure increased. He was very close. Smoke pulled out of Jade's snatch reluctantly as the pressure began to build to it's maximum amount before release. The two moved quickly, Smoke getting to his feet and Jade getting on her knees, her breasts against his thighs as she began to suck the tip of his cock, her tongue dancing over the head, one of her hands circling the base before she took his entire length into her mouth, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Smoke let out a long groan as Jade showed once again that she was a master at giving blow-jobs.

Jade bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue flicking the tip as she groaned, the vibration rippling through her mouth to his cock. She looked up and met his eyes. That was all Smoke needed. He groaned loudly as the pressure, pleasure and heat became all too much to bear. He couldn't help but buck his hips as huge ropes of his cum filled her mouth up to the brim once more.

Jade slowly swallowed, before leaning forward again and cleaning his cock with her tongue, making sure to capture all of the drops. Smiling, she pulled herself back to her feet. The two trained killers then engaged in a deep embrace, hugging and kissing. They then cleaned themselves up and got dressed, leaving the dojo in different paths so no one would suspect what they did.

* * *

**_Where should Smoke and Jade do it next? I'm open to suggestions and have a few ideas up my sleeve as well... _**


	4. The Throne Room Encounter

_**_**Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used in this scene. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_**_

* * *

**THE THRONE ROOM ENCOUNTER**

Smoke wandered down one of the many halls of the Out-world palace. Today he had no battles scheduled and had decided to take a stroll through the building. Although they were threatening to destroy Earth-realm and enslave its inhabitants, he had to give it to the Out-worldians, they sure knew how to build a palace. Smoke was wearing his casual ninja suit. It was still a ninja suit, but much light weight and without a hood with only a face mask, leaving his silver mullet to hang freely down his back.

It was around this time when Smoke wandered into the throne room. He gave a low whistle as he looked around the large room, the tall and well-polished ceilings giving the room an air of dominance. It was then that he realized the room was void of any other life-forms except for himself. He was alone in the throne room of the palace.

"Where did everyone go?" Smoke thought aloud, believing that he was being rhetorical.

"They're all outside in the arena," A familiar voice answered behind him.

Smoke turned to see that it was Jade, dressed in her usual tight and revealing green attire, putting all of her beautiful features on display, just barely keeping her from being indecent.

"Hi, Smoke" Jade added with a wave when Smoke turned and faced her.

"Jade, it is very nice to see you," Smoke greeted, glad to see his girlfriend, "But why aren't you out in the arena with everyone else?"

"Same reason you aren't," Jade replied, "I don't have a battle scheduled today,"

Smoke gave a look to Jade that said, "How did you know that?"

Jade responded orally, "Just because you don't pay attention to the rosters doesn't mean I don't. After all, I _am_ the bodyguard to Out-world's princess. I have to keep myself notified of what happens here."

"Well we aren't the only ones who don't have a scheduled battle today. Where's everyone else."

"They're outside in the arena watching the matches," Jade explained, walking slowly and sensually towards Smoke, swaying her round hips more than usual. She wrapped an arm around Smoke's lower back as she drew near, her other arm going to his chest, tracing his chest armor with her finger. She looked up at Smoke, locking eyes with him, "It's just you and me," She said, punctuating each word. It had been around three days since Smoke and she had fucked in the palace dojo. Their schedules had prevented them from having intercourse since then, and Jade had was now very horny. She had been searching for an opportunity to get frisky with Smoke, and this seemed as good a time as any.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Smoke asked, raising his brow.

"Depends," Jade replied with a giggle before leaning up and brushing Smoke's ear with her juicy and soft lips, her voice switching to a sensual whisper, "Do you think I'm suggesting that you fuck me on the throne of Shao-Kahn?."

"Maybe" Smoke said, surprised at how forward Jade was being. He had assumed she was as horny as he was, but it seemed as though she was even more aroused then he.

"Then yes,"

"Are you sure we should take the risk? I thought we were trying to keep our relationship a secret,"

"No one will be in this throne room for another three hours. That should be enough time for you to fuck me," Jade said, slowly sliding down Smoke's body to a kneeling positon.

"I don't know Jade, it's so—" Smoke was interrupted by his pants falling to the ground. His head shot down, seeing his black ninja slacks on the ground and Jade on her knees, mask hanging around her neck, her fingers gently yet determinedly wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock. She stroked it gently to help it reach its fully hardened form. Once Smoke's manhood was the consistency of a rock, Jade wrapped her lips around it, taking his cock into her mouth.

By now, all rational thought had left Smoke's mind, and he simply leaned his head back, letting out a groan of ecstasy as Jade gave him a blowjob. Jade let out another purr of pleasure, partly to cause sensuous vibrations in Smoke's organ, and also to express her own personal delight at the current situation. She was glad to see that her lover was so agreeable to such a risky action. After all, it simply made the situation all the more fun.

As she continued to work Smoke's manhood with her mouth, Jade unlaced the corset-like front of her outfit. Pulling the v-shaped front of her attire to the side, Jade freed her breasts, the melon like objects jutting out from their fabric prison. Her chest now exposed, she kept up with the blowjob, reaching up to squeeze her own large breasts as she did so, adding to the already overwhelming stimulation.

Finally deciding that the time had come to get some receiving as well as giving, Jade stood up. She then shot Smoke a heated look before turning and waltzing over to steps leading up to Shao-Kahn's throne. After climbing the steps, Jade went to her knees and layed her upper torso on the throne's seat. She looked over her shoulder to Smoke as she ran her hand down her back to her ass, watching the delight in his eyes as he slipped her finger down the crevasse of her abdomen, moving the thin layer of green cloth off its track down her ass, exposing her dripping snatch to the grey ninja. She then turned back around, wriggling her ass and awaiting Smoke to come and fuck her.

The Female ninja felt a spike of excitement as she felt her breasts pushed up against the cold surface of the throne's seat. Smoke slipped his legs out of the pants that were at his ankles and rushed up the stairs of the throne, positioning himself behind Jade, his rock hard throbbing cock pointing straight at Jade's wet and tight entrance.

Smoke guided himself into Jade until he was fully enclosed up to his hilt in her warmth. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Jade's increasing gasps and moans of sheer pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Smoke watched as her ass cheeks jiggled every time he slammed home into her. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide Jade in her own pelvic movements.

Though she was wracked with the sheer pleasure that Smoke was inflicting upon her, Jade managed to push herself up with her arms. With her body in this position, she started to have more control over her own movements, and began to work in sync with Smoke. With his thrusting and his hands on her hips, she began to push back, urging him in deeper with every thrust. Jade's firm yet plump breasts began to bounce back and forward with these movements, and she started to moan. She moaned even louder as she felt Smoke move his hands from her hips and reach around to cup her breasts.

Within seconds of having her lover's hands gripping her ample mounds, Smoke felt her orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a long groan of pure ecstasy. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she felt herself getting light-headed and thought she was going to pass out. She managed to hold on to her consciousness, and was aware of Smoke slowing his movements. Feeling his lover climax had made him slow down and let her simply enjoy the sensation.

Holding Jade close, Smoke waited for her to recover from her orgasmic euphoria and catch her breath. When she seemed to have calmed down he spoke to her softly. "Are you alright, Jade?" he asked playfully.

Jade gave a weary laugh. "Yes, I am fine. Although, I don't think I've had an orgasm as intense as that before."

Smoke kissed the back of her neck. "Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah," Jade replied, leaning back on the throne. "Keep going."

With that, Smoke continued his movements, thrusting in and out, pushing Jade's body off and on to his manhood. Still reeling in the after-effects of her intense climax, the female ninja started to moan again, albeit softer than before.

After a minute, Smoke started to grunt louder; a sign that he himself was approaching his own climax. Deciding it was that time again, Jade pushed herself off his manhood. She gave Smoke a knowing smile as she dropped down to her knees once again. Like before, she took his erection into her mouth and began pleasuring him; savoring the mix of his juices and her own.

As Jade's mouth moved back and forth along the length of Smoke's erection, and he felt her tongue swirling around the tip, Smoke felt pleasure growing inside him. Starting as a dull feeling of ecstasy, he felt it continue to build up, and his groans increased in both frequency and intensity as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. In the end, he could hold it in no longer, and he let himself go.

Jade noticed Smoke shudder, heard him groan, and felt his manhood throb as he had his own orgasm. Less than a second later, she felt stream after stream of his seed squirt into her mouth. She savored the taste of the man she loved, the pure essence of him. He continued to orgasm as Jade tried to take it all in, his ejaculation oozing over her lips. She gulped down his cum once again, stroking him to get the last of his seed out.

Jade licked her lips as she stood up, neatening herself up as Smoke put his pants back on. Once they were presentable once more, the two killers left the throne room and went to the arena, catching a fight in progress between Johnny Cage and Reptile. No one noticed them sitting together in the stands, Smoke's arm around her, holding her close as the two enjoyed the romantic experience of watching a fight to the death together.

* * *

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	5. The Set-up: Part 1

**THE SET-UP: PART ONE**

Jade looked over Kitana's bedroom for signs of being tampered with as she always did before the princess went to sleep. The two slept in the same room, their beds next to each other, sharing the space. Jade finally decided the area was safe and decided to climb into her bed, snuggling under the covers in her green pajamas. In the back of her mind, Jade couldn't help but long for the embrace of her boyfriend as she nestled herself into the bed. Just then, the princess came into the room wearing her blue pajamas. Kitana shared Jade's curvaceous and beautiful body, the only difference being that her breasts were at a slightly smaller size of a D-cup as opposed to Jade's DD-cupped bosom.

Jade and Kitana's relationship extended pass body-guard and princess. They were also best friends, and as such they shared all their deepest secrets with each other, this included the fact that they were both dating and fucking Earth-realmers. Kitana had told Jade about her boyfriend Liu Kang in exchange for knowing about Jade and Smoke's relationship.

"So how are you and Smoke doing?" Kitana asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Well…" Jade began, "You know how everyone was in the arena yesterday and the throne room was empty?"

Kitana nodded.

"We kind of had sex on your father's throne…"

"You little slut," Kitana teased with a grin, "Personally Liu and I just can't stop fucking in the dojo after hearing about what you two did," Kitana paused for a moment, "Speaking of which, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you,"

"What is it?"

"You know Liu Kang's friend with the hat?"  
"Kung Lao,"

"Yeah—he has a huge crush on you,"

"I noticed,"

"Well, I kind of promised him I'd get you to hook up with him,"

"You did _what?"_

"I was trying to do a favor for Liu Kang, and he said it would be a huge help if I hooked you two up, so I went and promised Kung Lao I would,"

"But I'm already with Smoke!"

"Kung Lao doesn't know about you two, and Smoke doesn't need to know about Kung Lao,"

"No Kitana, I'm not going to cheat on Smoke," Jade decided, crossing her arms as she sat up in her bed. Kitana swung her covers off and laid her head on Jade's bed, giving her the puppy-dog look, "No, Kitana," Jade said adamantly.

"Oh come on," Kitana said, creeping her way up her bed. She was soon on all fours on the bed, her head next to Jade's. "For me?" she said softly, kissing Jade.

"Please, Kitana," Jade said, trying to pull away as the princess kissed her, "Not tonight," Kitana didn't listen, continuing to kiss Jade's reluctant face as Kitana threw off her covers and straddled her torso. Jade threw her arms up in rebellion, trying to push Kitana off her lips. The princess didn't budge, and Jade soon realized that Kitana wasn't going to back off and gave in, wrapping her arms around the woman and turning her head to deepen the kiss. Seeing as Jade was now willing to make out with her, Kitana got off the bed, holding onto Jade's arms to bring her up with her. She then brought her body-guard into a deep embrace where the two continued making out.

After a few moments, Kitana broke away and unfastened the top half of Jade's sleepwear, yanking it of her body and throwing it to the side. Jade did the same for her, and the two continued to undress each other. Soon they were both naked, their nipples hardening from exposure to the night air. Kitana ran her hands along Jade's skin, "I forgot how soft you were," she said as she massaged her body, her hands brushing over Jade's most sensitive areas

A soft sigh escaped Jade while she kissed Kitana, her hands caressing the blue ninja's curves, "That feels good.." Jade whispered, her hands finding Kitana's breasts and giving a soft squeeze.

"I can make it feel even better," Kitana said saucily as she bent down a little and took Jade's hardened nipple in her mouth.

The green ninja let out a soft, wanton moan. "Oh… god... " She whimpered soflty.

Kitana tugged on the nipple with her teeth as her hand went to the free breast and massaged it gently. Her free hand slipped down Jade's body, and rubbed against her womanhood.

The green ninja arched her back, pressing against the wall behind them. "Ohh.. Kit..Kitana…" She could feel an orgasm coming on from Kitana's manipulation of her body.

Kitana took her mouth away from Jade's nipple caught her in a lip-lock, Her hands moving down her body, stroking her sides.

Jade panted softly as she sat back on her bed, her legs parting as much as possible.

Kitana smiled as she knelt down, "Let it all out that pressure for me, Jade. I want to taste your cum," she said as she began nipping at the folds of her tight snatch.

A moan escaped the soaked ninja, her pussy dripping honey down her thighs as it craved attention.

"Mmmm, I forgot just how delicious you are, Jade," Kitana smiled before licking her clit, then inserting a finger into her soaked pussy. The sudden infiltration of her body made the green ninja moan in pleasure. "Oh, God, Kitana..."

Kitana slowly pumped her fingers, and began licking the area around Jade's swollen clit, "You simply taste amazing. I can't wait to taste your juice when you cum."

Jade moaned as she rocked her hips on Kitana's finger, her whole body shuddering at the feel of her tongue on her clit. "Oh, Fuck.. It's so good."

Kitana took her fingers away from Jade's pussy, and replaced them with her tongue. She began sucking on the skin around her slit, as her tongue ran along the walls of her womanhood. This became all too much for Jade as she came against Kitana's mouth, her pussy squirting her sweet nector straight in the princess's mouth.

"Delicious," Kitana said with a smile as she rose up and sat back on her bed, "So what do you say, will you fuck Kung Lao just this once?" She asked, watching as Jade put her pajamas back on.

Jade thought about it,"But what if Smoke walks in on us?" She asked.

"He won't" Kitana replied, "I'll make sure of that,"

"Wait, you're going to seduce Smoke while I'm banging Kung Lao?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I've heard your stories, he has a massive cock! I'm not going to sit by and let you fuck my boyfriend's friend and not take a ride on that thing!"

"I don't think that will work,"

"Why not?"

"Smoke would never cheat on me…"

"I know he wouldn't- but take a look at me and what I wear and see if you can tell me with a straight face that there's no chance of me being able to seduce him,"

"Fair enough, but isn't that being dis-loyal to Liu Kang?"

"What Liu doesn't know won't kill him."

"Very well…"

"Then it's settled. We'll get you and Kung Lao hooked up tomorrow!" Kitana said. And so the plans were made and the devious set-up was put into play…

* * *

The next day around noon, Jade and Kitana went to work. Kitana went to distract Smoke while Jade went to find Kung Lao.

Jade quickly found the Shaolin Monk practicing in the palace dojo. She took a moment to hide behind the door and prepare herself. She took a deep breath, _the sooner I do this, the sooner I can get back to fucking Smoke,_ was the thought that kept her going. She walked into the dojo in a determined stride. She stuck out her arm as she drew near to him, pushing him into the corner before he knew what hit him. Jade then put her knee to Kung-Lao's crotch, trapping him.

"I've heard you have taken an interest in me. Is that true," Jade asked with narrowed eyes in a harsh tone.

"Umm…I…" Kung Lao didn't know how to answer the question.

"Answer me!" Jade demanded,

"Yes! I think you are every beautiful woman! What do you want?" Kung Lao answered quickly, nervous with no idea as to where this was going.

In one movement, Jade flung Kung Lao onto a bench, laying him out. Kung Lao quickly repositioning himself so he was sitting in the middle of the bench as Jade walked right infront of him, turning to face him.

"What I want from you…" Jade started as she undid the stringing of her outfit, "… is to have you…" her front was undone at this point and in one swift movement, she slipped out of her clothes, leaving her only in her knee-high boots, "…Fuck me as hard as you possibly can!"

Not wanting to waste any time with talk, she silently stepped forward, allowing Kung Lao to reach out and place his hands on her waist and draw her in closer. Kneeling on the bench and straddling his waist, Jade leaned back and gave a breathy moan as she felt his mouth descend upon the tender flesh of her neck and move downwards to her breasts. The shaolin monk's tongue traced lines around her tits, which had hardened from the sudden exposure to the dojo. At the same time, she felt his hands stroke the sensitive skin along her waist and move up to the underside of her breasts.

Wanting to speed things along, Jade undid Kung Lao's upper wear as he was lavishing upon her upper body. As Jade removed Kung Lao 's upper garments, she took the moment to also push herself off the bench so that she was once again standing on the floor in front of it. She turned around, bending over as and presenting Kung Lao with an oh-so-tantalizing view of her rounded and bare posterior. As Jade gave a seductive flip of her hair, Kung Lao couldn't help but undo his pants and work at getting them off as his cock hardened.

Jade knew full well what Kung Lao would be wanting, so she got down into a kneeling position and situated herself between his knees. As the shaolin monk pulled the fabric of his pants away from his crotch, his manhood sprung into view. Jade reached out and wrapped a slender hand around the hardened length flesh, giving it a few gentle strokes. After a few seconds, she leaned over and took the organ in her mouth and proceeded to give him a blowjob.

The shaolin monk leaned his head back and let out a groan as he felt the female ninja please him with her mouth, working the blood-filled shaft with her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. With the occasional hum and soft moan, she sent vibrations through his manhood, which proceeded to give him jolts of ecstasy that coursed through his body like sudden shocks of electricity.

Kung Lao reached forward gently and placed his hands on either side of Jade's head, running his fingers through her soft hair and urging her on with her oral ministrations Jade continued the blow-job for a few more minutes before springing back to her feet.

Returning to a standing position, Jade pushed her pony-tail back with her hands; a movement that allowed Kung Lao to behold her naked breasts in all of their curvaceous glory. The shaolin was obviously ready to fuck the woman, and eagerly shed his pants. Now, he sat on the bench without a shred of clothing on his muscular form, and a look on his face that let his dream girl know that he was more than ready to fuck.

Without saying a word, Jade stepped forward again and positioned herself on the lounge, straddling Kung Lao in a kneeling position. She shifted forward until her now-moist womanhood was positioned directly over his hardened organ. Kung Lao helped her get into a perfect position, and poised the tip of his manhood at her opening before assisting her in gently easing down onto the shaft. Jade breathed out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt her man's hardness fill her, and then slowly began to move her body up and down his length. While Kung Lao's cock wasn't as long as Smoke's, it was much thicker, stretch her pussy to almost delicious levels.

Jade started to bounce up and down in Kung Lao's lap, gradually increasing the tempo all the while. As their pace quickened, so too did Jade's gasps of pleasure, and she leaned her head back as she felt waves of euphoria begin to wash over her. She didn't expect the thick cock to feel so good as it stretched her.

With her head thrown back, Kung Lao was treated to the unbelievably erotic sight of her long, slender neck and the gentle bouncing of her firm and ample bosom. His hands were originally on her waist to assist in her movements, but he moved them upwards, running them gently across her flesh as he did so. He gently cupped her DD-sized mounds, squeezing them and gently pinching her delicate pink nipples. This new, and yet all too familiar, sensation was enough to make Jade let out a groan of pure ecstasy.

Liking the sound that his dream girl just let out, the shaolin monk decided to go even farther. He leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and suck on her breasts; starting on the flesh around the nipple before moving to the pink bud itself. He started on her right breast first and then moved to the left. The whole time that he did this, Jade moaned softly, and eventually stopped her bouncing to hold his head in her hands, attempting to draw him in closer. Instinctively, she continued to grind her hips against his, sending ripples of pleasure throughout their bodies.

For about a minute, the two continued like this, and as Jade persisted in her grinding movements, she started to feel the sensation building up inside her that told of her impending orgasm. Given Kung Lao's level of eagerness and pace, he probably still had a way to go before he reached his own climax, but Jade would willingly ride him as long as she needed to in order to bring this encounter to its end.

But it seemed that the shaolin had other plans. As the pleasure was starting to build up inside Jade, Kung Lao made a sudden movement; pushing her off of his manhood. Before Jade could vocalize any kind of protest, he had swiftly moved her around so that she was placed on the bench next to him, and then gently eased her upper body down so that she ended up lying flat. Kung Lao flashed a quick grin at her as he shifted himself around so that his head was in between her legs.

Kung Lao lowered his face down to her womanhood. Flicking his tongue out, he began to tease the sensitive flesh, causing Jade to let out a few involuntary bucks of her body. Almost immediately, she felt the growing sensation inside her that foretold her climax.

Instinctively, Jade began to grasp and squeeze her own breasts, letting out moans as she felt the dual sensations of both this and Kung Lao's actions with his tongue on her clit. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge of her pleasure, and then over it. Giving another involuntary buck upwards with her hips, she gasped loudly as her orgasm rippled through her.

Kung Lao ceased his movements while he allowed his dream girl to experience the scintillating throes of her orgasm as well as the aftereffects. After a few seconds, her breathing began to slow and become steadier, and the shaolin knew that it was time for this passionate lovemaking session to enter its next phase. Repositioning himself between Jade's soft and muscular legs, Kung Lao leaned over her as he aimed his still-hard organ at her womanhood again. Rubbing his tip against the opening a few times, he moved his hips forward, easing himself inside her again.

Still on a high after her climax, Jade could not prevent the sudden gasp of pleasure that she felt as she felt Kung Lao enter her once more. Looking up at the man with passion-glazed green eyes, she instinctively wrapped her muscular legs around his hips, and urged him in farther. The Shaolin was only too eager to comply with her wishes, and he increased his movements, going harder with every thrust.

Moaning in pleasure, Jade felt her toes begin to curl instinctively inside the long boots that she was still wearing. With each jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body, she felt herself wriggle in delight under the shaolin monk. She continued to urge him in deeper; tightening her grips around his waist with her legs, and using her hands to pull forward on his shoulders.

The two kept their pace for five minutes. Kung Lao maintained his thrusting in and out of Jade's warm and moist womanhood, feeling the soft walls constrict around his shaft. Before long, he felt the sensation emanating from deep within his own body, letting him know that it was time to bring this whole event to its conclusion. And from the way that jade's breathy moans were increasing in both frequency and volume, she seemed to be reaching her own peak as well.

Kung Lao slowed his pace slightly and looked down at the female ninja. Though she was in a state of pure bliss at this point, she still retained enough conscious though to look up at him with her piercing green eyes and answer his question of where to. She gave him a small nod, not realizing what they question was in her blissful state and this spurred him on; thrusting in harder and faster each time, and her urging him in deeper by tightening her grip on him.

Realizing that Kung Lao was about to cum deep inside her, Jade repositioned her legs and kicked him away from her just as she came, her honey spraying out of her pussy all over her legs and the bench, soaking the surface. Not wanting to disappoint Kung Lao, Jade quickley slid off the bench and grabbed his cock, and shoved her mouth on it just as the shaolin groaned and bucked his hips. Jade wasn't expecting the shaolin to huge discharge, and her mouth over flew, Kung Lao's thick cum spraying from her mouth. She gagged as she couldn't take it all, swallowing what was in her mouth and releasing his cock from her oral hole, the length continuing to shoot huge ropes of cum, pelting her face and body to the point that it looked as if she had dowsed herself in an entire jug of whipped cream.

As Kung Lao's cock finally emptied its self, Jade layed back on the bench. Kung Lao was too exhausted to go anywhere and simply layed his back against the dojo, falling asleep.

As Jade laid on the bench, completely naked and covered in white jizz, she began to ponder to herself. Sure, she loved Smoke and much preferred having sex with him, but Kung Lao wasn't all that bad. While she had been forced into fucking him, she had to admit, she had fun. She had made the most of it, and that's what count. It was then that Jade remembered that Kitana was with Smoke at the moment, and while she was much too exhausted to do anything about it, she wondered how they were doing, and if Kitana actually managed to seduce him…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_** _**_**Another HUGE thank you goes to FuryanJedi13 for coming up with the smut used for Jade and Kung Lao's intercourse. If you want to read his sexy stories, Look him up :P**_**_**_

_**_**_****_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_****_**_**_


	6. The Set-up: Part 2

**THE SET-UP: PART 2**

It was around noon when Jade and Kitana went to work. They split up, Jade going to find Kung Lao, and Kitana going in search for Smoke to, "Distract" him.

It didn't take long to find they grey ninja. Smoke was wearing his light weight ninja suit, walking down one of the palace's many halls in the direction of the Palace dojo. This would be a completely acceptable action if Jade wasn't on her way to that location to fuck a shaolin monk!

Kitana locked eyes with Smoke, putting her shoulders back and swaying her hips more than usual to grab his attention. As the two passed in the hallway, Kitana grabbed his arm and pushed him into one of the bedroom doors in the hallway. She was surprised to see an Out-worldian servant in the room, and he was surprised to see her.

"what do you want?" the servant said in a grouchy tone.

"I would watch your tone when talking to the daughter of Shao-kahn!" Kitana said, pulling her rank.

Smoke was surprised. He had never met the princess before, and never realized how gorgeous she was in her skimpy and tight attire. Looking at her flawless body made Smoke want her, but he shook his head. He already had a girlfriend. A very hot one with the means of ending his life if he were caught being unfaithful. Despite all of that, Smoke couldn't help but be aroused standing so close to such a beautiful specimen.

"Princess!" The servant exclaimed, "I apologize for my insolence. How may I be of service to you?"

Kitana brought her shoulders back, "Shao-kahn wishes to have a specific carrot in his stew. He has asked that you retrieve it for him. It is at the farthest point of the fields," She commanded.

"But why that specific carrot?"

"Do not question Shao-Kahn, welp!" Kitana exclaimed. The servant ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kitana locked the door and turned to Smoke.

"Why did you send that man to the farms?" Smoke asked.

"So that we could be alone," Kitana replied. She grabbed a roller chair from the servant's desk and pushed it Smoke's way, "Take a seat," Smoke sat down and swiveled the chair around to face the princess.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about alone?" Smoke asked.

"Well," Kitana started, reaching behind her belt to undo it, "I have this problem, Smoke, I think you're the only one who can solve it."

"And what is that problem?"

As if on cue, Kitana's underwear and loin-cloths dropped the floor leaving nothing covering her pussy,

"I'm really, really horny" she said sensually, reaching a hand down to fondle herself, "Jade told me you have a really big cock. I knew right after I heard that I needed to have you, so I sent Jade to go fuck a shaolin monk that had a crush on her while I, 'Distract' you to keep you from walking in on them fucking in the dojo."

"So wait, Jade is having sex with another man in the dojo?"

"Yes, and it's _all_ my fault. I wanted your big cock all to myself and I got greedy," Kitana said, pulling her corset off over head, leaving her completely naked with the exception of her boots and wrist bands.

"So what's it going to be, Smoke? Are you going to sit around and wait while your girlfriend fucks someone right down the hall, or are you going to punish me for being a _very_ naughty girl?"

Smoke was a bit unsettled by the news about Jade. On the other hand, though, Kitana's display and speech had made him just as horny as she was, leaving a huge, throbbing bulge in his ninja pants. In one movement, Smoke pulled off his face-mask and hood, throwing it to the side. He looked at the princess's legs, which were dripping with her honey enough for one to think she had just had an orgasm. He knew they both needed to release their sexual desires on each other.

"Princess Kitana," Smoke said, narrowing his eyes, "We need to fuck—_now,"_

"I couldn't agree more," Kitana smiled as she walked towards Smoke, taking her face mask off and throwing it to the side. She straddled Smoke in the chair and they two ninjas immediately began violently making out.

Smoke wrapped his arms around the waist and back of the princess, holding her closer and tighter to him, and at the same time, Kitana responded by locking her arms around his head, urging him in to an even deeper kiss. The two moaned passionately into each other's mouths, breaking apart only when the need for oxygen started to become very noticeable.

While still locked in a passionate kiss, Smoke stood up, picking up Kitana as he did so. While sitting, she had been straddling him, and now she had her legs wrapped around his waist as she persisted in assaulting his face and lips with kisses. Walking them over to the servant's desk, he dropped her down onto the edge of it.

Kitana pulled away from him with a smile. "Looks like you're about to fuck the princess of Out-world on a desk," she pointed out saucily as her hands began to work on the fasteners of his belt.

"Yes, it looks like I am," Smoke answered back eagerly. Kitana divest him of his ninja belt before pulling his pants and briefs down, letting them gather around his ankles. His hardened manhood, just as big if not bigger than she expected, sprung into view, and Kitana let out a moan of pure wanting at the simple sight of it.

She wanted it, and Smoke was all too willing to give it to her.

Kitana, licking her lips in a hungry anticipation for Smoke's rod. Smoke responded in kind by positioning himself in between her toned limbs, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her opening before plunging it all the way in. Kitana's body jerked suddenly as a spasm of ecstasy rocked her being from the penetrating move, and then she wrapped her legs around the ninja's waist, easing him in closer.

Smoke groaned softly as he felt himself being enclosed within the princess's soft and firm warmth, and took a few moments to simply enjoy the amazing and head-spinning sensation. He began pulling out slowly, then easing back in, repeating the process over and over, starting off slow, but picking up pace as he did so.

Kitana leaned back as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her, first in slow bursts followed by progressively larger ones. Kitana leaned back, continuing to do so until she was lying flat on the desk, feeling the firm wood on her back.

Kitana moaned at how good Smoke's cock felt ramming into her hungry snatch, her ample bosom bouncing back and forward along with Smoke's energetic thrusts.

Just seeing Kitana's bouncing breasts excited Smoke so much that he had to slow down for a moment, lest he reached his climax too soon. He did not want to blow it – so to speak – and so he allowed this sudden spike to recede before picking up the pace again.

This did not go unnoticed by Kitana. She knew exactly what kind of reactions she had could provoke in a man, and her body was definitely an important factor in them. Just as seeing his well-muscled form and stiff manhood could make her go weak at the knees and stoke inside her a fire that could only be quenched by pure intimacy, she was aware that her own body had the potential to bring the mighty ninja to his knees.

For several passion-filled minutes, Smoke continued to stand over Kitana as she laid face-up on the desk, thrusting in and out of her and causing the busty princess to moan in sheer ecstasy and bliss. She rolled her head side to side as the passion wrought havoc on her body and her breasts continued to move in time with the thrusts.

Kitana was so lost in this euphoria that she didn't realize that a orgasm was creeping up on her. By the time she noticed this, it was already too late to prevent it, and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out too loud as the explosion of pure pleasure rolled over her body. Just as she was only starting to come down from this haze, she felt Smoke thrust himself as deep inside her as he could.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Smoke and Kitana turned their heads as they saw they door knob jiggle.

"Thank god I locked the door," Kitana said under her breath.

It was the servant, "I found the carrot, princess, what do you want me to do with it? Can I come in?"

Smoke and Kitana rushed to get their clothes back on, and soon the door opened, Kitana and Smoke looking the same as they had left, other than the fact that Kitana's hair was mangled and distraught, she was having to hold the back of her belt to hold her underwear up and Smoke didn't have his mask on.

"Put it on your counter and wait until Shao-kahn asks for it" Kitana ordered. The servent reentered his home, leaving the hot and horny sexual partners in the hallway. Thinking quickly, Kitana shoved Smoke into the hallway's utility closet. The room was small, giving about the same amount of room one would have in an automobile. The two quickly stripped naked once more, depositing their clothes in the corner of the small room. In pure passion and ecstasy, Kitana tackled Smoke, knocking him to the ground and straddling his, yanking her face mask off again as the two began making out on the floor of the closet.

Moving down from Kitana's mouth, Smoke placed heavy kisses down her neck. As Smoke continued his passionate assault on her neck, he gradually made his way down to her tantalizing cleavage.

Kitana layed back and moaned softly in ecstasy as Smoke's mouth and tongue began their ministrations on her tender flesh. Smoke immediately began running his hands over her firm and ample breasts, squeezing them gently and lightly pinching the nipples. After this, he leaned forward again to lick and suck on her breasts. As he did this, Kitana ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, neck and back.

After a while, Smoke reached down to Kitana's waist, First squeezing her large and round ass cheeks. Smoke leaned back and watched Kitana position her dripping snatch over his still rock hard and throbbing cock. The two of them locked eyes, and they never broke contact as she slowly eased herself downward, impaling herself on his hardness. Kitana took a moment to savor the pleasure that rippled through her, then slowly started rocking her hips.

Running his hands along her smooth legs, Smoke reached around and gripped Kitana's ass cheeks again, urging her in deeper. Spurred on, the busty princess started bouncing up and down in the ninja's lap, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Moving his hands upwards, Smoke placed them on either side of the waist, supporting her body, and at the same time, he began to thrust upwards.

Kitana threw her head back and her breasts bounced with their motion. She began moaning and panting his name, further encouraging him in his thrusts. As he matched her movements, Smoke felt himself becoming completely enraptured by the sheer sight of the beautiful and muscular princess; how amazing she was, and how intense and pleasurable her tight snatch felt. A growing sensation of pleasure told him that he was getting close to his climax again, and he fought to keep it down as long as he could.

Her head still thrown back in pure ecstasy, Kitana continued her movements on the ninja's manhood. Her moans became increasingly louder, and she felt her own well of pleasure building up inside her. Bringing her head back down, she fixed her intense blue gaze on Smokes's. His own eyes told her that he was reaching climax as well.

Smoke and Kitana sped up their movements; him thrusting upwards, and her downwards, driving him inside her as deep as he could go, pushing each other to the brink, and reaching their climaxes almost as one.

Kitana had her orgasm less than a second before Smoke, spraying his cock with her juices. Smoke came next, pelting Kitana's vaginal walls with his thick cum, the white seed filled her snatch up to the brim, spraying out of her womanhood and all over their legs. The two of them waited for a moment, panting and catching their breath.

"I haven't had enough of your cock yet," Kitana finally said, breaking the silence.

"I haven't had enough of your royal pussy yet, either," Smoke shot back, his member still rock hard and throbbing.

"Let's fuck more," Kitana said as she began rocking her hips once more. The busty princess's multiple orgasms had mad her pussy extremely tight, causing her to groan as she started riding him once again.

Smoke let out a loud groan with her. He kissed her neck and moved his way up back to her delicious lips. He wrapped his hands around her hips. His cock throbbed, wanting to be punished by the tight and warm pussy around it.

Kitana moaned, her forehead pressed to his as she held on to him. She began to move, her sensuous little body writhing as she took him deep into her body again. Crying out, she felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more.

Smoke continued his vicious kissing, his tongue often leaving to enter her mouth. He groaned as her pussy tightened loving the feeling of her vice-like snatch. Fucking him as hard as she could in the confined space, Kitana cried out, her full ass rising and falling as she took him deep into her. Tasting his tongue, she arched her back again, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, princess," Smoke groaned playfully, "You can ride my cock harder than that" He said with grin, a thin line of sweat forming on his body as the two cleaved. Kitana began to move harder, the sounds of their bodies loud in the small closet. Her hips pistoned hard, and her breasts bounced on her chest, her heart hammering and her gasps escaping her. Honey dripped from her sex, coating them both as she panted. Smoke groaned at her expert riding, his cock only wanting more after each hip connection.

Each word spilling from him brought Kitana higher, sending her spiraling towards her climax. She screamed his name, milking his cock with her tight inner walls as she fucked him, her face buried in his neck as she came, biting him when her body froze and her pussy became like a molten vice.

She growled and mewled, whimpered and purred through each wave of pleasure, hips jerking uncontrollably, unable to keep the steady pattern of thrusts as she came again. "Fuck me, Smoke, please... please..."

Smoke instantly began thrusting the best he could from his position, timing it so they slammed into each other. He could feel himself grow a little tight and hot inside again, which only made him want more. Smoke started thrusting with her again, and the two began building pleasure up once more.

Kitana moaned, her body shaking as he moved into her, his cock slamming hard against her soft folds. She cried out again "Fuck me,Smoke. Fuck my tight little pussy, hard. Harder, Smoke, harder!"

Smoke grunted as he felt a pleasure grow inside him quickly. It soon became to much as he groaned aand his cock rumbled and sprayed against Kitana's tight walls once more. He shook with pleasure before noticing that his cock still remained hard and even larger than before in her soaked snatch. Smoke was exhausted as he laid his head back to rest.

"I'm…still hard…" Smoke panted, amazed at his horniness made his cock remain hard after cumming a second time.

Kitana nodded and groaned as Smoke thickened inside her, and using the lubrication of her and his climaxes, she slipped from his cock and turned in his lap, bent over his legs as she then slid her ass to his cock. Slowly, she pressed down so his tip slid into her tight ass. She groaned as she felt both pain and pleasure at the same time.

Smoke gasped at the shock of his cock entering the princess's anus. It felt both painful and extremely pleasurable. All he could do was softly pant as the busty woman continued to pleasure him immensely.

Moving harder now, Kitana caught Smoke's hands and guided them until he held her to his chest, needing his arms around her. She took one of his hands and slipped it between her thighs as she fucked him hard, breasts bouncing on her chest, her cum-filled pussy craving attention. Smoke accepted her invitation as he inserted two fingers into her snatch, knowing she would rise and fall on them. Her movements and the tightness of her second whole around his cock mad him reset, swelling a little more as his cock became ready to gather pleasure for a third time.

With both her pussy and her ass full, Kitana gasped, feeling the tightness of her first climax rolling through her. She clenched her hands on Smoke's legs and bit her lip, riding him hard. Kitana Screamed in ecstacy as she came once more, her ass and pussy tightening around him, her cries echoing around the small room as she soaked his cock and hand with her cum.

Smoke gasped and groaned in pleasure as she squirted on his cock once again. The feeling was excellent. Her tight anal walls squeezing his dick and her moans arousing him. While he was feeling amazing because of her movements. Smoke knew it wouldn't be long now before he was sent over the edge a third time.

Working as hard as she could, Kitana fucked Smoke harder than she'd ever done before, unable to go faster as she cried out over and over, struggling to speak through her climaxes.

Smoke almost yelled as he began thrusting with her furiously, quickly approaching his climax. He couldn't believe how fast he was thrusting, causing him to scream with her as he was filled with more pleasure than before.

Kitana cried out as her hand found his balls, stroking to bring him over the edge, gently squeezing, knowing just how gentle to be to make him cum without hurting him., Her ass clamped down again and she came, screaming with him again as her back bowed, her hair falling over his shoulder as she fucked him.

Smoke yelled and bucked his hips as hard as he could as his cock exploded with cum inside her ass, immediately over-filling it and spraying out all over their legs and the floor around them. He continued bucking his hips as he emptied himself into her ass. Kitana moved herself around, repositioning herself so that she was facing his head again. She leaned down, kissing Smoke as she moved her hand between her legs and raising up, stuffing Smoke's cock in her pussy once more. His cock swelled up even more, Kitana biting her lip in excitement as it expanded in her pussy.

"I can't believe you're still hard," Kitana panted with a grin.

"Neither can I," Smoke said.

"Are you up for another round?"

"I think I might have a few more in me," Smoke panted back.

Just as Kitana was beginning to buck her hips on Smoke's cock, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit! It's the janitor!" Kitana exclaimed. The princess and Ninja groggily hop to they're feet, just barely getting their clothes on just before the door opened. They got out, telling the janitor they thought it was the restroom door. Smoke's hair was disheveled and his clothes were wrinkled. His crotch was still drenched in their climaxes and his member buldged in his pants. Kitana's hair was messed up as well and her corset was not fully on, partially exposing one of her tits. Her underwear was also drenched with Smoke's jizz and and her honey after putting it on over her filled pussy and anus. The sexual partners stood in the hallway for a moment after the janitor closed the door behind him, their knees weak and their sexes craving each other. Smoke couldn't hold himself back. He lunged at Kitana, moving the fabric up her breast to fully expose her tit as he licked and nipped it.

"Engh! Oh …god… Smoke!" Kitana whimpered and giggled as she had her breast mauled. The two quickly stumbled into another bedroom down the hall. This one was luckily empty.

Acting almost as if they were in a trance, Smoke and Kitana locked in a passionate kiss. The ninja and princess almost ripped the clothes off their body. They paused briefly in their lip lock when they needed to remove a piece of garment, but resumed immediately after wards. Within a minute, both were completely nude.

Holding the busty princess at her waist, Smoke pulled her upward, lifting her off her feet. She pulled him in even closer, deepening the kiss, allowing her tongue to push past his lips, beginning a sensual dance with his own tongue.

Still holding her off the ground in an almost upright position, Smoke carried Kitana over to the bed,

dropping her on the bed so she bounced. He then leapt next to her in the bed.

They got in position, Kitana on her back with her legs spread and Smoke on his knees in between her legs, his now huge rock hard throbbing cock prodding at Kitana's hungry entrance, her snatch still oozing with Smokes seed. Gently rubbing the tip of his manhood against her slit, allowing it to part the folds, he slowly eased the shaft inside her all the way to the hilt, allowing every inch of him to be enclosed within her warmth once again.

Kitana let out another moan, this time longer and slightly louder than before, as she felt the ninja's manhood slide all the way inside her again, white cum spilling from her womanhood as his cock filled her. Smoke began thrusting in and out, slowly and gently at first, then gradually becoming faster and more intense. As the pace quickened, Kitana's moans also increased in pitch and frequency, urging the ninja on with his thrusts.

Reveling in the sensations, Kitana simply let her body go limp and react to what she was feeling. Placing her arms above her head, she felt her hands clenching and unclenching almost of their own accord as she felt the highs and lows of pleasure ripple through her form. Tossing her head from side to side, she began uttering Smoke's name in breathy tones, and this only spurred the ninja on and encouraged him to increase his pace. Instinctively, the busty princess wrapped her slender yet muscular legs around his waist, almost as if to urge him to drive deeper and harder with his actions.

Pausing briefly in his thrusting, Smoke gently pulled her upwards so that the two of them were in a sitting position, but still intimately joined together. The end result was that Smoke was sitting on the bed, with Kitana sitting in his lap, facing him, his hard and swollen manhood still inside her, and the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other.

Sharing a brief, but very passionate, kiss, they persisted in their fourth round of fucking; Smoke gently thrusting upward and Kitana began to bounce in his lap, with the combined action allowing her to slide up and down his shaft with ease and ardor. Their lips still locked, Kitana's first few moans were swallowed by Smoke, but after a few seconds, she pulled her lips away from his, leaning her head back and gasping in pleasure as the sensations which began to wrack her body once more. Leaning forward, Smoke lowered his lips to her neck and began planting more kisses upon it, which served only to add to her already considerable pleasure.

Acting almost as one with their thrusting and bouncing, the ninja and busty princess, continued with their incredibly intimate embrace, feeling only each other and the wondrous sensations they were feeling. Smoke's arms were now wrapped around Kitana's back and holding her to him with a grip that was strong and firm as well as careful and gentle.

Holding each other closely, Smoke and Kitana's hearts practically beat as one; a feeling made more intense by their close proximity with each other as her large yet firm sweat covered mounds were now pressed up against his muscular chest. Sitting atop his crossed legs with her own ones wrapped tightly around his waist, her arms around his muscled neck and his holding her slim waist, the two moved almost as one as they fucked.

Bringing her head back down, Kitana locked her gaze with Smoke. Looking deeply into his deep, hazel eyes, she could tell with a certain animal instinct that told her that Smoke was slowly but surely approaching his fourth orgasm. Kitana was feeling the same sensation deep within her being, and she was certain that Smoke would have also been able to tell by looking into her bright blue eyes.

Acting almost on pure animalistic instinct, Smoke and Kitana sped up their joined movements, thrusting and bouncing faster and more intensely than before, determined to bring themselves to the peak once again.

Moving at an almost frantic pace now, one which seemed to match the intense feelings of pure desire and wanting that the couple felt within them, Smoke and Kitana edged ever closer to their peak, each one sensing their own pleasure grow deliciously. As Smoke and Kitana reached the peak of yet another climax, they instinctively locked lips in a passionate kiss that was as intense as the welling physical sensations within their beings. As they finally orgasmed – separately, but also nearly at the same – their cries of joy mingled together in their kiss, effectively fusing together into one long expression of absolute ecstasy, bliss and euphoria. Smoke sprayed yet again into Kitana's pussy, the cum gushing out, covering their legs and the bed below with the thick white liquid. Kitana sprayed too, and the two were soon covered in each other's orgasm. Smoke groaned in dis-belief as his cock throbbed and grew more in Kitana's cum filled snatch. Kitana let out a little squeal of excitement at the fact that their session didn't have to end yet. She pushed Smoke so he fell back onto his back on the bed and immediately began raising herself and falling down on his cock, slamming their hips together.

As Smoke and Kitana continued to cleave together, bringing yet more pleasure to their sex-hungry bodies, down the hallway, Jade woke up from her mini-nap on the bench in the dojo. She got up, Kung Lao's cum now dry on her face and chest. She brushed off the crusty discharge as she got up and got dressed. She didn't tie the front of her ninja outfit, leaving the green fabric loose over her plump breasts. As she put her face mask back on, she turned to Kung Lao, who was passed out against the wall. She gently folded his clothes and placed them next to him.

"Glad I could make your dreams come true," She said, bringing her face mask down and kissing him on the cheek before turning and leaving the dojo.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard an extremely faint sound that resembled screaming and the tenderizing of meat. As she walked farther down the hallway, the sound grew, revealing the scream to being loud and energetic moans. She tracked it to one of the bedrooms, and quickly threw the door open, finding her boyfriend being ridden by a red cheeked, sweat covered moaning Kitana, their crotches and legs covered with white cum. They immediately stopped their loved making and turned in unison, eyes widened as they saw Jade catch them in the act.

"Woah, wait," Jade started, "You two are _still _fucking?"

"I'm sorry, Jade," Kitana said, "your boyfriend's cock is just _so _good," Of course, with how tired she was and how much she was panting it came out more like, "I... I'm sorry *pant* *pant* Jade... *pant* *pant* *pant*... your boyfriend's cock is *pant* *pant* just _sooooooo gooood."_

Jade was shocked and partially enraged when she saw the two, but as she looked at their passionate, sweat-covered bodies, she couldn't help but feel her pussy become wet as she was turned on.

"Well," Jade started, seeing nothing better to do in this situation, "Kung Lao is passed out in the dojo and I'm horny. Can I join you two?"

"Of course," Kitana grinned, flipping her head to get her disheveled hair out of her face, "Hop up."

Because her suit was undone, it didn't take long for Jade to strip naked (with the exception of her boots and arm-wear) and she jump on the bed, making it bounce as she landed on her knees. She then positioned herself over Smoke's face so her dripping pussy almost touched his nose and she faced Kitana. Smoke began working double duty, thrusting up into Kitana's pussy and wrapping his hands around Jade's round ass cheeks, pulling her pussy to his mouth as he began to eat out of it. Kitana and Jade moaned as they were pleasured. They leaned forward, wrapping their arms around each other as they locked lips, making out furiously.

While still kissing Jade, Kitana raised herself up more as Smoke thrusted, giving him more room to fuck her cum filled pussy. Smoke swirled his tongue inside Jade's pussy as he nipped at her soft yet wet lips. Jade and Kitana moaned into each other mouths and began panting as they both felt orgasms building up in their bodies. Kitana began rocking her hips, adding to her pleasure. The princess then moved her hands around to Jade's very large breasts. She softly gripped them, rubbing her thumbs around her tits. Jade moaned and panted as she began feeling hot, honey dripping from her pussy into Smoke's mouth as she felt more pressure inside her body.

Smoke knew Jade was getting close based on how she was responding to his rim-job and turned his ministrations up a notch, softly biting at her flesh and swirling his tongue inside her pussy.

Her boyfriend's rim-job combined with Kitana's work on her breasts proved all too much for Jade as she reached her climax, screaming and cumming against Smoke's face. Hearing her moans and seeing her body as her dripping snatch was hammered sent Kitana over the edge, spraying all over Smoke's cock.

"Let's switch this up," Kitana said with a grin as she tiredly removed herself from Smoke. Jade saw where she was going with this and laid down on Smoke's chest, her large breasts pressing against Smoke's stomach as she wrapped a hand around Smoke's cum covered cock. As she took the member into her mouth, Kitana moved so that she was behind Jade. She inserted two of her slender fingers into Jade's ass-hole and began pumping her. Kitana's other hand went to her own pussy, sticking two digits in her cum-filled snatch as she fingered herself.

Smoke continued his work on Jade's pussy, groaning as his beautiful girlfriend gave him a blow job. Jade purred at the sensation of having both of her entrances attacked and at the taste of Smoke's cum mixed with Kitana's, causing vibrations to go through Smoke's cock. Kitana moaned as she felt another orgasm coming on from her ministrations and sped up both of her hands, inserting an additional finger into both Jade's ass and her own snatch. It didn't take Kitana much more to bring her climax on, and she soon came, honey drenching her hand. She brought her hand to her face as her other one continued fingering Jade, licking her juice from her fingers. Jade couldn't take much more of the fingering of her anus and the eating of her pussy, and came against Smoke's mouth again.

Jade moved from Smoke's face as he got up. Smoke the positioned Jade on her back with her legs spread. He then put himself in between her legs, brushing his cock against her entrance. As Smoke pushed his way into Jade's pussy, Kitana crawled over and sat on Jade's face so that she was in front of Smoke.

"Oh my god!" Jade cried once Smoke was fully inside her against Kitana's pussy, "Your cock is so much bigger! It's barely fitting into me!" She loved the feeling of her pussy being stretched so severely and immediately began panting as she desperately wanted Smoke to bang her harder then ever before.

Smoke began slamming into Jade as the green ninja ate out of Kitana's snatch, causing the princess to moan. Kitana leaned forward, putting her hand on Smoke's cheeks and bringing him into a Kiss as he continued fucking Jade. The three continued this position for around six minutes, growing more violent and passionate as they all began to feel their orgasms grow inside them. Smoke reached his hands out from Jade's hips, fondling Kitana's breasts. This pushed the princess over the edge, and she let out a scream as her pussy sprayed all over Jade, soaking her face and hair. Jade soon knew it was her turn to cum as her pussy was slammed into by Smoke's now devastatingly huge cock. She moaned and panted as her body couldn't hold in the pleasure any more. She screamed, her pussy squirting her juice on Smoke's cock and all over their thighs. Smoke groaned as he continued thrusting, getting ever closer to his own inevitable finish.

Knowing it was time to bring this three-way to an end, Jade reluctantly took herself off his length and stood up on her knees. Before she could get in position to suck on Smoke, Kitana dove into the spot, shoving her mouth on the huge cock. Jade settled for embracing Smoke on the side, turning his head so they could make out while the busty princess sucked his cock. Smoke kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jade the best he could without moving away from the blow-job. Smoke began grunting as groaning as his cock began to tighten and he drew closer to his climax.

Kitana swirled her tongue around Smoke's length as she bobbed up and down on it at a furious rate, her endeavers making loud slurping sounds as she worked. She then noticed the length begin to throb, and wanting to share, took her mouth off the cock and began stroking it. Jade noticed what she was doing and quickly got into a laying position next to her. Jade wrapped her hand around the length and the two Edenian women stroked Smoked together. The two them then began licking and kissing the cock, moaning and panting at taste of his manhood. Smoke couldn't take much more as seeing the two beautiful women going to town on his cock and moaning as they looked at him and the sensations they were inflicting on him became too much. Smoke yelled and he bucked his hips as his cock erupted, sending huge ropes of cum spraying all over Jade and Kitana's faces. The women continued stroking him, going harder to keep his hot jizz spraying at them with their mouths open.

Smoke let out a soft moan as the last of his seed emptied out. He layed lack on the pillows of the bed. The two Edenian women crawled up on either side of Smoke, their face's, shoulders, hair and breasts drenched in Smoke's still hot cum. They spooned him on either side nestling their heads in his shoulder. Smoke regained his breath as he looked down at his limp cock, still astounded at how much he came.

After twenty minutes or so, Kitana got up and began cleaning herself off and getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked tiredly as she watched the princess, still spooning Smoke.

"I need to fuck some more. I'm going to go find Liu Kang," She said as she put her face mask back on.

"You are _one_ horny girl," Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kitana giggled as she turned and left the room.

"Well... today was... interesting," Smoke started in reflection after a few moments of silence.

"It was," Jade agreed. She then paused for a moment, "I'm sorry I fucked a shoaling monk."

"I'm sorry I fucked your best friend," Smoke said back, turning to look into her eyes.

"The point is, we're back together now," Jade said, "And besides, I doubt I could've gotten you to do a threesome otherwise," She added with a giggled.

"Oh really?" Smoke asked with a grin, "You would be surprised at what I'm willing to do."

"Do you mean you would be willing to do another threesome with me?"

"I would think so. While she isn't as beautiful as you, your friend _is_ sexy," Smoke grinned.

"Well you know, we don't _have _to do another three-way with _her_," Jade said, looking into Smoke's eyes with hers in a sensual tone.

Smoke grinned at his girlfriend and let out a chuckle, "I love you," He said finally.

"I love you, too," Jade grinned. The two then shared a deep kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you goes to both Lady Aimee and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut used for Smoke and Kitana's intercourse :P**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	7. The Living Forest Session

**THE LIVING FOREST SESSION**

**(As requested by MKFreak123)**

Smoke let out a low whistle as he walked through the living forest. He was dressed in his casual ninja armor which exposed his silver mullet to the elements. Next to him an the walking trail was his extremely beautiful and sexy girlfriend, Jade in her normal next-to-nothing tight green ninja suit. The two had decided to go on a stroll through the forest where they had met that day. It was the late afternoon, and other than the creepy faces on the trees, the forest was quite beautiful at the hour.

"Having fun?" Smoke asked Jade as they walked through the forest.

"Yes" Jade grinned under her green face mask. It had been four days since the two had been set up by the princess.

"Y'know, I still can't believe you had sex with that shaolin monk," Smoke said after a moment.

"And I still can't believe you fucked my best friend," Jade said back.

"Touche,"

"I mean really, you came like four times!"

"Well she did kind of make me _really_ horny when she seduced me,"

"Yeah, I guess she _can_ be quite the sexy temptress when she wants to be,"

"She sure can,"

"I also can't believe you grew so much when you fucked her, too," Jade started. Smoke's cock had remained it's enlarged size since the incident.

"You know what _I _still can't believe?" Smoke asked.

"What?"

"That you were willing to have a three-way with Kitana and me when you walked in on us fucking."

"What can I say? I guess it just kind of made me horny seeing the two of you fucking like that."

"It _still _makes me aroused when I think of the whole ordeal," Smoke admitted. All of a sudden, Jade turned and stepped in front of Smoke so they stopped walking and were facing each other.

"Me too," She said sensually. She then quickly wrapped her arms around Smoke's waist and brought him into an embrace, pressing their sexes together. Jade soon felt Smoke's now huge member harden asunder his pants against her covered pussy. Knowing her way around her boyfriend's pants, she quickly unzipped the front of Smoke's ninja slacks, his huge manhood springing out and almost gouging at Jade's covered Snatch. Jade then moved her hand down and grasped one of her small hands around the cock and began stroking him. Smoke leaned his head back and groaned as he was jacked by his hot girlfriend.

Once Jade thought Smoke was horny enough, she walked over to one of the trees on its backside (as not to risk being eaten) and leaned over a bit, bracing against it as her hand went down her back and moved the fabric blocking her sex away, revealing her bare and dripping pussy to Smoke.

"Please, Smoke," Jade whimpered as her body shook with need, "Fuck me. Fuck me right here where we met against this tree. Fuck me hard."

Smoke nodded and got into position, prodding her entrance with his cock before slowly forcing it in. Jade was now tighter than ever around Smoke because of his size, his massive cock stretching her deliciously. Jade moaned as the huge cock brought her an enormous amount of pleasure, almost making her cum immediately.

Not wanting to waste time to risk being seen, Smoke immediately began thrusting hard and fast, his cock going into deeper parts of Jade's pussy than he thought possible. After ten thrusts, Jade felt a huge amount of pleasure wash over her as she came hard, biting her lip to stop her from screaming as her pussy sprayed her juices all over Smoke's cock. The orgasm only served to spur Smoke on as her honey acted as a lubricant, allowing him to slam his hips into hers harder and faster.

Even though she was still fully clothed, Jade's huge and firm breasts bounced back and forth under her clothes given the frequency and roughness of their fucking. Jade moaned and panted more as her hands gripped against the bark of the trees as she felt her knees grow weak. She couldn't hold back a scream as she came again, spraying Smoke again as he continued fucking her. It soon got to the point that Each thrust of Smoke's giant rod made her cum, causing her to pant and scream as each orgasm felt better than the next.

In one final climax, Jade moaned, panted, screamed and bucked her hips as her pussy sprayed more than ever before, soaking the front of Smoke's pants. The grey ninja didn't care as he kept fucking her. While Jade loved the continued sensation of Smoke's cock, She knew if she was going to cum again she would have to try something different.

"Smoke," She panted, "I need you to fuck my ass."

Smoke was all to eager to please and quickly took his cock out of Jade's pussy and prodded it against her anus. He then eased himself in using Jade's multiple orgasms as a lubricant to fit inside. Smoke groaned once he was fully inside Jade, her anus so tight making her pussy seem like it had the diameter of a foot-ball field.

Jades head spun with this new sensation. Sex with Smoke had always been amazing and enjoyable, but this new experience of anal sex was positively mind-blowing. She moaned in pain from the initial entrance, but as Smoke started to move in an out, this pain gave way to pleasure. A kind of pleasure that was both familiar and new at the same time, and she began to increase her moans as Smoke quickened his movements.

Smoke reach above Jade and grasped his hands around hers, pressed up against the living tree of the forest. At the same time, he continued to thrust in and out of her ass, her orgasm lubrication making the thrusting in and out of her much easier. Jade's frenetic moans spurred him on, and Smoke thrust in and out faster, slamming against her ass at an increasing pace.

Although this kind of intercourse did not stimulate in the same way that regular sex did, Jade nonetheless felt the pleasure building up inside of her. Smoke's enlarged hardness reached into places of her that had never been touched before, and this stimulated her very being as a whole. It was not long before she felt the very familiar sensation started to well up in her, and she knew that she was reaching her climax.

Smoke could tell by Jade's increasing moans that she was fast approaching another orgasm, and that always excited him and inspired him to increase their already frenetic pace. The tightness of her ass felt as if it were stimulating his organ and sending shockwaves throughout his entire body. He thrust inside harder and faster, and simultaneously felt his own pleasure starting to approach its climax.

For Jade, pleasure mixed with pain to create an all-new sensation that was so wonderful words were not sufficient enough to describe it, and she felt herself orgasm. She cried, throwing her head back so far that it was pressed up against Smoke's masked chest, and her anus contracted as the climax washed over her, spraying juices out both of her holes. This soaked both Smoke's cock and his pants as her pussy gushed out honey with nothing blocking it.

The sudden tightening of her ass was too much for Smoke, and he began thrusting faster and harder as his cock reached critical mass. He yelled as his cock exploded with huge ropes of white spunk inside her ass, pelting the hole and over-flowing it with his first stream. Smoke didn't break the rhythm of his thrusting as he came more and more with each thrust. Jade moaned as Smoke continued cumming inside her, his hot jizz running down her legs as stream after stream shot into her anus. it was a full minute before Smoke was finished cumming, and his cock shrunk back to it's still large but normal size. The two stood there for a moment, covered in each other's cum.

"We should probably get back to the palace before anyone sees us together," Jade said as she reluctantly removed herself from Smoke's cock. Smoke nodded and after they were done straightening themselves up, continued their walk in the forest, their legs still coated in passionate orgasm.

Little did the two lovers know that someone had been watching them fuck from the bushes the entire time. Mileena removed her hand from her pussy as the two walked away. She had been pleasuring herself to them as she watched their dirty deed.

"So Jade has a hot boyfriend with a huge cock, eh?" She said through a smile, "Well let's see how she feels about sharing him with me..."

She let out a lightly maniacal laugh as she began to formulate a plan...

* * *

_**Big thanks to FuryanJedi13 for providing the anal smut used in this scene :P**_

_**Stay tuned to see Mileena's devilish plan act itself out on Smoke and Jade Next time...**_


	8. The Helpful Encounter (Updated)

**THE HELPFUL ENCOUNTER _(Now with more smut!)_**

_**(As requested by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite)**_

"So why didn't you ever tell me you could teleport people?" Jade asked as he hugged the arm of her boyfriend. It had been a week since their encounter with Mileena and the couple was now strolling into the dojo. It was early, and the two were expecting to have some alone time together when they saw that they were not alone in the work-out room. Sonya Blade was next to a punching bag, hitting it with flurry of punches and kicks. Her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her abundant bosom bounced with each of her kicks.

"She looks stressed," Jade pointed out as Sonya punched the bag harder and harder with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well she does have a match with her nemesis tomorrow," Smoke pointed out, his eyes wandering slightly to Sonya's skin-tight pants, looking at the way the fabric glimmered as it hugged her round and fairly large ass tightly.

"Wait, Sonya has a nemesis?" Jade asked as she raised one of her narrow black brows.

"Yeah, Kano. Apparently he betrayed her awhile back and now she has a bit of a revenge quest with him."

"You seem to know a lot about this Sonya gal. Should I be worried?" Jade asked with a smile hidden under her face mask as she popped out one of her hips.

"No, no… she's just a member of our team is all… and…"

"Oh my gosh, Smoke. You gotta' crush on her," Jade teased with a smile.

"Well, y'know… she does have a nice figure… not as nice as yours of course but still."

Jade suddenly had an idea. She looked at Jade, who was too sweaty and focused to have heard their conversation, and then back to Smoke.

"Y'know what? I have a proposition."

"What is it?"

"Sonya really does look stressed. I say, you get with her sometime today and 'relieve' her of that stress."

"What? Jade, that's insane. Are you saying you want me to cheat on you?"

"Doesn't count as cheating if I'm telling you to do it."

Smoke looked at her, and then at Jade, and then back to Sonya. As he looked away from her, Jade groped him, massaging his balls through his pants.

"This should get you in the mood," Jade whispered sensually into his ear, her juicy lips brushing his lobe. Smoke could just let out a groan.

"Fine," He groaned softly, "I'll do it."

"Good," Jade smiled as she turned and left the room, turning at the door with her round ass still facing him, "I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow," She nodded and left.

Smoke took a deep breath before going to the punching bag next to Sonya. He began punching the bag before turning to Sonya.

"So… how do feel about the match tomorrow, Sonya?" Smoke asked.

Sonya glanced his way as she continued punching, "Pretty good. I'm definitely going to kick his ass."

"I'm sure you will," Smoke nodded.

Sonya suddenly delivered a round-house kick to the bag, sending it flying against the wall. "Well… shit. I guess that's it for me. Nice seeing you smo—" She turned to see Smoke fully for first time, seeing his huge member tenting under his ninja tights. It was safe to say that the sight made her hot immediately.

"Umm… Smoke?" She coughed, blushing.

"What is it?" Smoke asked as he turned around. He saw her eyes on his crotch and he looked down.

"I knew it," Sonya grinned.

"Knew what?" Smoke asked.

"That you've been turned on by me for quite sometime now," She said as she walked towards him, her hips swaying as she pressed up against Smoke. Her hand reached down, stroking him firmly. "I heard your little conversation with your jade."

"What?"

"Yeah—just because I'm practicing doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"Well then… you know it wasn't my idea to ask," Smoke said, feeling very embarrassed about his actions.

"I know—and I accept."

"Wait—what?"

"I _am _stressed, Smoke. I could use a bit of a loosen-upper. Care to join me for some, 'R&amp;R'?"

"Well- if you insist," Smoke sighed.

Sonya giggled as she led Smoke to her room in the Outworld palace. As they walked down the hallway to the room, Sonya sped up, getting ahead of him as he whipped her head around and gave him a heated look. She smiled as she kept walking, her hands reaching to undo her vest. It soon fell away, leaving her topless, though her back was too him so he wouldn't be able to see her breasts. Her skin-tight pants came next, then, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and bent, pulling off her boots, then panties. Knowing that in this position, he would see her damp pussy, bare and wet, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, before picking up her clothing and opening the door to her room.

Smoke quickly followed her into the room, closing and locking the door behind him as he got himself undressed, leaving him naked with his huge member hard and throbbing in the open air. Sonya licked her lips as she felt her body tremble. She walked back and braced herself on the room's kitchen counter, her body covered in sweat and her her inner thighs absolutely dripping with her juices as she locked eyes with him.

Smoke walked up to her and gently yet determinately grabbed her by the arms. He then lock his lips deeply and passionately with hers, his hand wandering down and rubbing her dripping snatch. His other arm wrapped around her, bringing her in close, his out-normally long and thick length poking at her thigh, throbbing in need for her. When his fingers found her soaked core, Sonya growled softly, parting her thighs. His arms around her shivering form kept her anchored as she kissed him back, her full lips giving under his kiss. Tongue dancing with his, she hopped up onto the bar, her legs parted on either side of his hips as he stroked her. Hand lowering, she cupped his cock, her thumb brushing the tip, stroking sensually as she ground against his fingers.

"More," Sonya begged, already panting and writhing for him. Her blue eyes widened, pupils expanding as she leaned back, offering her pert breasts to his mouth. Smoke nodded, moving Sonya's hand away and shoving his length into her awaiting snatch. Sonya screamed and threw her head back, cumming from just the size of his cock. Smoke then began thrusting every inch of his huge length in and out of her.

"Quickly… bedroom," Sonya cooed. Smoke nodded, picking her up off the table and carrying her to her bed.

It was only moments before they arrived in front of Sonya's bed. Smoked gently set her back on her feet, his long manhood exiting her body. He felt her heavy breasts press against his chest, her delicate arms clasping his shoulders, pulling him closer. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, relishing the sensual embrace. When the ninja pulled away, Sonya had her eyes closed and her lips parted, hoping for more. She sighed when he grabbed her buttocks and pressed her pelvis against his, squeezing the hard penis in between. He tilted his head and nibbled on the tender skin along Sonya's neck. She answered with a shivering groan. He caressed her ears, her cheeks and brow before returning to her lips and drowning himself in them. He felt her pristine skin under his fingers, he felt her gracile hands caressing his thick muscles.

Suddenly, Sonya loosened herself from Smoke, looked into his eyes and curled her lips in a coveting grin. She grabbed his hand, turned on her heel and pulled him towards the enormous bed. Smoke fell onto the sheets, bouncing slightly as he rolled onto his back. Smoke was just relishing the warmth of the bed's velvety surface when he suddenly felt something warm, wet and very affectionate engulf the head of his cock. He let out a surprised moan of delight and raised his head to look at the woman kneeling in front of him.

The OIA officer grasped his manhood and ran her long tongue along its shaft, all the way from balls to tip, covering it in glistening drool. She smiled lustfully at him, winked and plunged his penis into her eager mouth. Smoke let his head fall back onto the velvet sheets, closed his eyes and sighed while relishing Sonya's virtuoso skills.

He felt her lips travel along his spittle-covered shaft. With each thrust she went deeper... and deeper... until he felt her lips kiss his abdomen. He sighed, astonished by her mastery. Sonya however gave him no quarter and lunged faster at his cock while massaging his scrotum and shaft. The ninja let out a moan and dug his fists into the luxurious covers of the bed as he came closer and closer to the peak.

Abruptly, Sonya stopped and released this glans with an audible "pop" from her lips. Smoke felt a chilly draught of air on his wet shaft which cooled the pulsating organ and helped the ninja come back to his senses.

Sonya panted and wiped the remains of her spittle from her lips. Then, she crawled onto the bed, rolling over onto her back just as her legs went spread eagle. She smiled playfully.

"It's time."

He answered with a grin, took her by the hips and rolled over so that she was suddenly lying on her back.

"With pleasure."

Smoke into position on his knees infront of her, but before he could do anything else, Sony got ahold of his organ, shoved it into her wet cleft with trembling fingers, grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her, thrusting his cock into herself. She sighed in delight and relief as she felt his shaft slide into her.

For a few heartbeats, Smoke remained inside her, before slowly retracting and thrusting into her once more. Again, Sonya moaned happily and her large breasts jiggled.

Gradually, the ninja increased the speed, making the special forces lady dig her nails into his back and buttocks. He leaned forward, sending Sonya plummeting back onto the bed. She yelped as she bounced on the springy mattress and her boobs jumped around wildly, even grazing Smoke's nose in the process. The gray ninja however didn't give her any time to take a breather and immediately lunged back into her.

"Oh yes baby", Sonya moaned between thrusts, "I _really _needed this!"

Sonya wrapped her immaculate legs around him and squeezing his hips between her sweaty thighs and urging the ninja to go faster. Again, he ramped up the speed. The OIA officer moaned with every time that Smoke's cock dug into her insatiable cleft and revealed her insane and nymphomaniac nature.

"Yes! Yes, baby, harder! Yes! Fuck yes, ooooh yesyesyes, more!", she screamed frenziedly.

Smoke was panting, trying to keep up. He pinched Sonya's hard nipples and covered her soft neck with love bites, making her scream even louder.

At some point, she unwound her legs and shoved him away. The military woman quickly turned onto her belly and raised her abounding backside in the air, her legs spread. Her head rested on the silk of the blanket, framed by her soft flesh of her heavy tits

"Come on, baby, do me from behind now! And don't even dream of cumming!", she commanded while breathing heavily.

Smoke allowed himself a short breather and a profound lick of Sonya's dripping pussy before thrusting his tireless throbbing cock back into her with newly found strength.

Sonya shuddered. "Mmmmh, your cock is _sooo _good", she groaned with a big smile, but as the ninja became faster and pushed deeper, her words blurred into rapturous moans.

He spread her butt cheeks and dug his left thumb into her anus. Sonya's head jerked up in delight.

"Yes! Ah! Keep! Ah! Doing! Ah! That!", she yelped between moans.

The huge bed was creaking vigorously while Smoke kept jabbing his penis into her. Both his hands were massaging the supple flesh of Sonya's buns while he dug both his thumbs into her back passage.

Sonya's voice cracked in ecstasy and she sank her teeth into the velvet blanket in a helpless fit of frenzy. Her moans turned into muffled grunting, her hands clenched around the precious cloth, she rolled her eyes and drooled and growled when she came yet another time.

Smoke didn't slow down. He kept thrusting his penis into her glistening cleft until a hazy mist started to cloud the Earth-relm warrior's vision. His legs started twitching and he knew he couldn't keep going much longer.

"Sonya, I think I'm-", he panted, "I'm gonna-"

With one last groan, Smoke let loose his load, blast after blast of his thick white seed painting Sonya's inner walls. By the time her was done, his thick cream came overflowing around his cock. He rolled over, switching their bodies into a spooning position.

Sonya eased Smoke out of her channel before turning to face him on the bed. Her hand went down to his cock as she let her hair out of it's pony tail and threw the tie across the room. Her fingers wrapped around his cock stroking him slowly.

"Up to another round?" She asked.

"As long as you're on top," Smoke grinned.

"Deal."

Two things were certain that night: Sonya was relieved of her stress, and neither her nor Smoke got a moment of sleep that night.

* * *

**_Special thanks goes to Lady Aimee and Pantaleon for helping with the smut found in this scene :P_**

**_**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**_**


	9. The Wasteland Domination

_**The Wasteland Domination**_

_**(As Requested by ****Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior**_)

Smoke felt a shock of pain as it collided with the wooden floor of his bedroom. This would have hurt more of course, if he didn't have a soothing hand stroke his face immediately afterword. On top of that, the soothing hand belong to none other then Smoke's beautiful green cladded lover, Jade, who was naked and on top of Smoke as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to hold back a giggle as to the foolishness of their activities that night. Jade had snuck into Smoke's room at around ten o'clock as she usually did when she needed his touch. It was around 3 AM now and the two had been going at each other for an unusually long time now. Smoke's sheets were ruined with a combination of multiple orgasms from both sides and the two _were_ starting up again, fondling each other and rapidly thrusting their organs into one and other. Things got a bit out of hand as they rolled around the now moist bed, finally falling off, where they were now.

"Yep, I'm just great," Smoke groaned with a smile as he looked up at Jade, meeting her piercing green stare.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to be too hurt to keep going," Jade grinned sensually, kissing him on the cheek as she pressed her hefty bosom against his chest. Her hands grasped his shoulders, her eyes not breaking eye contact as she began to slowly easing her hips up and down against his pelvis, slowly grinding Smoke's erect member throughout her inner velvet.

"Too hurt to keep going? More like too hurt to stop," Smoke groaned, each press of her her pelvis flush against his sending spiraling shocks up his spine.

Seeing Smoke was enjoying himself, Jade began to kick it up a notch, speeding up her movements. The room quickly became loud with sound of their lovemaking, the slapping of flesh as Jade raised up to bounce on his rod, the echoing pants, groans and moans of their mutual pleasure and the ever present thumping of the ground beneath them.

They kept their pace like this for a strong seven minutes before Jade realized she had the familiar feeling of an orgasm coming upon her Smoke. Smoke felt the same, and the two, deciding not to prolong the inevitable, decided to push forth to climax. Smoke came first, yelling into the night as he through his hips upward into Jade, his cock belting out 15 ropes of his thick spunk into the deepest parts of her core. As soon as she felt the rush of his seed filling her once again, Jade through her head back, screaming in ecstasy as she slammed down on his member, her eyes clenched shut as her orgasm washed over her. After the pleasure had ran its course, she collapsed onto of Smoke, her breathing slowly beginning to return to its normal speed.

The two laid like this for what seemed like forever. Finally, Jade leaned to Smoke's ear.

"I think I should go. I have a fight with Kano tomorrow in the afternoon and I need to get some sleep," She whispered, knowing if she were to stay, she would't be able to hold back starting again in the morning. Smoke gave a reluctant nod, and after another few moments of cuddling on the ground, Jade got up off of him and got dressed, not bothering to put her face mask back on as she slipped out of the room.

Smoke sighed before climbing back into bed and falling fast asleep.

Or at least he would have, had a slender figure not popped out from underneath his bed and thrown a bag over his head. To exhausted to fight back, Smoke blacked out without any struggle.

* * *

Smoke woke up with his head spinning. Once he was lucid enough to look around, he found that he sitting in a chair next to a rock in the middle of Outworld's vast desert outside the palace grounds. Smoke then realized with one glance downward that he was wearing just as many clothes as he had on the night before: none. His limp manhood laid across his right leg, just a few inches away from touching his knee.

Smoked struggled a bit only to find his hands were tied behind his back and his legs to the front of the chair. He finally gave up, and turned to look as a voice spoke over his shoulder.

"I'm glad the weathers nice today. I'd hate for there to be sand storm while we do this," The voice said walking into view. It was none other then Skarlet, Shao Kahn's head assassin.

"Skarlet? What is this?" Smoke asked, thoroughly confused as to the situation.

"I won't beat around the bush," Skarlet started, walking in front of smoke before standing before him with her hip popped out and a hand on her side, "Shao Kahn knows about everything. You fucking Jade, fucking Meleena, fucking his daughter- pretty much fucking every woman participating in the tournament," Skarlet flipped her blood red pony tail over her shoulder.

"So I'm guessing he's mad?" Smoke narrowed his eyes.

"No, He was mad when he found out you were dating his Kitana's body guard. He was enraged when found out you fucked her on his throne, he was ready to order your death when he found you did Kitana as well, and after your three-way with Mileena... words can't describe what I've been ordered to do to you," Skarlet explained nonchalantly.

"How'd he find out?" Smoke asked.

"From me. I've seen everything. Every encounter, every session. Every time your cock has entered a woman in this palace, I've seen it."

"So your here to kill me?"

"Those are my orders yes, but I've got to thinking about it when I was camping out under your bed last night waiting to slit your throat in your sleep. After hearing you have sex with Jade for _five **fucking hours,**_ and after watching you to have at it so many times before, I realized something. You have slept with every woman in the palace _except me."_

"So you want to have a turn instead of killing me?" Smoke inferred, unamused.

"Oh no. I'm going to kill you. Just _after _I have my fun with that big, juicy monster you have there," Skarlet said, licking her lips as she stared at Smoke's member.

Smoke began struggling in his chair as Skarlet knelt between his legs. Skarlet, like all the other ninjas of outworld, was fit woman, her curves, stomach and buttocks showing a huge attention to physical perfection. Unlike her fellow ninjas however, Skarlet's bosom was around half the size of Jade, Kitana and Mileena's. Being genetically engineered by Quan Chi, this was probably so her breasts wouldn't get in the way of her movement in combat. Other then that, she was from the same family in her fashion, her red ninja garb just as skimpy as the rest along with her face mask and all. The mask, however, was pulled down to hang around her neck like a scarf as she grasped his thick, flaccid member and began stroking it.

Try as he might, Smoke was unable to ignore the nimble fingers of the assassin, and his cock began to throb and harden to full mass. Scarlet just grinned before dipping his cock into her mouth. She didn't waste time, giving Smoke the wildest blowjob he had ever had. The grey ninja looked down, biting his lip to keep out his groans of pleasure as the assassin went to town on him.

All thoughts besides pleasure drifted from Smoke's mind as his head fell back and his mouth went agape. To his amazement, Smoke could already feel his balls filling with his cum as his cock pulsed within the rapidly bobbing mouth of Skarlet. Smoke finally let out a groan before grunting a bit. His cock swelling up as he felt himself dangerously close to orgasm. His head was spinning with pleasure as he felt his orgasm about to go off.

But it didn't.

Smoke's head looked to his loins. With a soft 'pop', Skarlet licked her lips and fixed her man with another smouldering glare; one that told of the sheer pleasure that she was feeling at how she had gained complete control of him. Smoke helplessly looked at her, unable to feel anything else but desire. Smoke took a double take as he suddenly noticed Skarlet was naked. She had taken her clothes off while sucking his cock, and Smoke was to busy enjoying it to notice. Smoke's mind was telling him to struggle against her actions, but his body wouldn't move an inch.

Crawling up Smoke's body, Skarlet positioned herself so that her womanhood was situated directly over his crotch. Lowering herself downward, she felt his manhood slide deeply into her moistened opening until all 11 inches were sheathed into her warmth. As she settled for a few seconds against him, Skarlet closed her eyes and let out a low moan, feeling her body tremble slightly at the sensation.

Opening her blood red eyes, Skarlet looked down at her captive sex toy. Smiling lecherously, she leaned down to give Smoke a brief and jarringly passionate kiss on the lips. "Calm down now, my dear ninja," she said liltingly, placing her finger on his lips to shush him. "I have only just begun to have my fun with you." She pushed herself back up so that she was up straight and straddling him, and then she began to slowly rock her hips, grinding against his and stimulating his member once more.

Feeling so utterly helpless, Smoke could do nothing but watch this woman use her body to pleasure his. after awhile, Skarlet stopped grinding her hips against Smoke's and started to move her body up and down his manhood in a soft bouncing motion, squeezing her modest breasts as she did so, and letting out moans and groans all the while. It was not long before she began to feel the pleasure begin to build up inside her, letting her know of her impending orgasm. She sped up her movements, stroking and stimulating Smoke's organ at an even quicker pace. As she felt herself being pushed closer to the brink, Skarlet heard the grey ninja begin to groan at a quicker pace; a sign that he was approaching his own climax as well.

As she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, Skarlet stopped in her bouncing, sheathing Smoke's manhood to the hilt in her, and let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm wash over her. After a few seconds, the euphoria began to subside, and she looked down at Smoke with her glazed red eyes. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to appear on the ninja's body, and just by looking at his face, Skarlet could tell that he himself had been getting close to his own orgasm before she stopped suddenly to experience her own. But that had all been part of her plan.

Leaning down again, Skarlet pressed her curvaceous body against Smoke's muscular one and gave him a peck on the lips. From his captive position, head's head was practically spinning. Here he was, in a captive position by this woman, who was using her perfectly feminine body to bring him to the point of orgasm, but let him down before reaching the peak, thus prompting him to want it all the more badly.

And that body of hers! Just watching Skarlet throw her head back with her dark red eyes closed, her long and slender neck, and those oddly arousing practical breasts bouncing with her movements. Smoke found his kinky side surface for split second in his mind as he found he would have given anything at that moment to have his hands free so that he could grasp those breasts of hers, but at the moment, he could not even find the words to speak, let alone string words together into a coherent sentence. Through the dim haze of his clouded mind, he was aware of the pleasure beginning to build up inside his lower regions once more.

As Skarlet felt her second orgasm ripple through her body, she heard Smoke's groans increasing once again, and she knew that he was getting close to his orgasm for the third time. Though part of her felt like making him hold off for a bit longer once more, she decided that this part of the torture had gone on long enough, and that it was time to bring this encounter to a satisfying conclusion.

As Smoke felt himself reaching orgasm once again, he felt Skarlet stop and move herself upward, allowing his manhood to fall out of her. At first, he thought that she was continuing the torture by making him hold off and he started to open his mouth in protest. Whatever protest was on his tongue quickly died when he looked down and saw her wrap her hand around his shaft and begin to stroke it furiously.

As she stroked Smoke towards his finish, Skarlet looked up at him and into his glazed eyes. "Come on, Smoke," she said in a husky tone, "don't hold back on me." She smiled sensually. That kinky smile alone was enough to push Smoke much closer to his breaking point, and her handjob brought him even farther. Smoke's groans increased in volume and intensity, and with a quiver from his muscular form, he reached the peak and went over.

With a loud groan from the grey ninja, Skarlet felt Smoke climax, and as she continued to stimulate his manhood with her hand, she looked down to see a thick blast of his white spunk spurt out and land on her chest. Continuing to tease his organ, one blast came gushing out after another, each bigger then the last. By the time she was finished, Smoke was limp in the chair, still tied up, his manhood was limp and spent. and Skarlet was practically glazed with his semen.

After she caught her breath, Skarlet stood up and took a blade from her belt lying with the rest of her clothes in the sand.

"Thanks Smoke," She grinned, his blading closing in on his neck, "I _really _needed that."

But before the blade could reach Smoke's throat, an object came flying by. Moments after it passed, Skarlet's head toppled off her shoulders and rolled onto the ground, her body collapsing nest to it. The object was a boomerang, and it soon flew back to it's owner, Jade.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked as she trotted onto the scene, untiling Smoke.

"I'll survive," Smoke let out a sigh of relief at sight of his lover.

"How'd you find me?" Smoke asked, quickly standing up from the chair to enter an embrace with Jade.

"Well I was looking all over to tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"The tournament is over. Shao Kahn is dead."

* * *

_**A thank you to JediFuryan13 for help with the smut used for Smoke and Skarlet's kinky intercourse :P**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	10. The Celebratory Session

**THE CELEBRATORY SESSION**

"So, he's really dead," Smoke turned to Jade as they wandered down one of the palace's many halls.

"Yes, Smoke, Shao Kahn is really, really dead," The green clad ninja reassured with a chuckle.

It had been four days since Shao Kahn had been killed in a one on one battle with Kung Lao.

After the Shaolin had bested one of Kahn's monstrous goons, the emperor tried to break Kung Lao's neck from behind. Lao was too fast however, and had ducked out of the way just in time. It wasn't long afterword that the emperor's head rolled upon the sandy ground after the toss of a very sharp hat.

Smoke had missed the spectacle due him having been kidnapped by Skarlet, Shao Kahn's blood spawn assassin. It was a wondering Jade that had saved Smoke from joining Outworld's emperor, whom had left the stadium in fear that something had happen to Smoke. Safe to say, her fears were valid.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time believing that's it's all over," Smoke admitted, "So how about Kitana? Do you think she's really up to running the place?" Smoke asked after a moment of silence.

The past four days had been filled with by the aftermath of the tournament that had concluded with the emperor's death. Natural, Earthrealm had won, but the newly appointed Queen of Outworld, Kitana, had ordered the fighters to stay to negotiate a truce between the two realms. There would be no more tournaments and Earthrealmers would be graciously allowed to visit outworld as honored guests.

"If the past four days have taught us anything- absolutely," Jade nodded. The final meeting had just concluded it was decided that the tournament fighters would leave to their home realm after the the victory celebration, which, as dictated by Outworld tradition, would take place over the next three days.

Smoke and Jade had avoided talking about what their plans were after the three days and decided to focus on enjoying their victory. After all, Jade was just as happy about her emperor's death as Smoke was.

As they continued down the hall, Smoke's door approached to the left side. This would be where they would normally part ways for the evening and Jade would have to sneak back into her own quarters. But now that the two realm's conflicts were over, and her best friend was in charge of the palace and it's regulations, Jade realized there was no reason for them to part ways for the night.

As they came to a halt in front of Smoke's door, Jade turned to face him.

"Say, Smoke..." She started slowly, stepping towards him as she reached out her hand, her fingers slowly dancing up his muscular chest as she pressed against him, "Those long meetings haven't really given us much time together. What do you say we get this three day celebration off to an early start?" She spoke in a low, sensual voice, her face centimeters away from his, their face masks standing as the only barrier between their lips meeting and her loose pony tail causing a lock of her thick, smooth black hair to cover one of her piercing green eyes.

As soon as she had pressed up against him, Smoke felt an intense shock of excitement course through his body and quickly to his nether regions. He felt slightly light headed as blood started rapidly pumping through his manhood, Jade's knee gently rubbing against the area encouraging the member to lurch against the tight ninja slacks.

"Well," Smoke raised a brow as his hands instinctively moved around Jade's body, one resting on her lower back and the other firmly grasping one of the green ninja's perfectly rounded buttocks. It was then that he too came to the same realization as his lover, "I'd thought you'd never asked."

It was then that Smoke promptly heaved Jade up into a carrying position and turned to swing open his door. Jade gave a bit of a yelp as she was picked up, and proceeded to giggle like a schoolgirl as she wrapped her strong legs around Smoke's waist.

Both of them breathed hard in anticipation as Smoke used his foot to close the door behind them. He reached out his hand to lock it, his other arm firmly holding Jade up with ease. As smoke worked his way to the side of his bed, Jade's hands worked to slip Smoke's black ninja hood and gray face mask off his head and throw it across the room. Her face then leaned in, her hand that was hooked around Smoke's neck to hold herself up slipping her own face mask down to hang around her neck milliseconds before their faces made contact. The next ten seconds were spent with passionate kisses that started light and quickly became incredibly french as Smoke lowered Jade onto her back on the soft bed.

Ever since the two had entered into their intimate relationship, they had become vastly more acquainted with the mechanics of each other's clothes, so naturally, Smoke's hands moved with muscle memory to speedily unbuckle, unzip, and slip off Jade's boots, dropping them onto the ground next to the bed. Next, His hands went behind Jade, sandwiching them between her and the bed as they worked to undo her revealing ninja suit.

In different circumstances, Jade would have gladly returned the favor, but given her current position, she could do little more than undo Smoke's ninja belt and slip his pants down a few inches. After managing that much, She briefly broke the passionate chain of kisses to and stuck her nose up against smoke's ear, nipping at his lobe before moving her bare feet to kick Smoke away from her.

Smoke stumbled back a couple of steps, a few moments passing before finally got his bearings enough to look up at Jade with a look of confusion and slight disappointment. Predicting such a response, Jade quickly raised up from the bed to answer Smoke's silent inquiry with an equally silent response.

She looked at Smoke, their heated moves of passion knock more hair from her braid to cover her face. Without breaking eye contact with her beloved, she shrugged her right shoulder, the corresponding strap of her green corset like leotard falling down to hang midway down her chest. She then shrugged the other shoulder, the other strap falling off to hang parallel to the other. She then stood, her hands slowly slipping the tunic down her body, revealing her perfectly sculpted, astoundingly firm yet soft, DD cupped breasts to bounce free, their natural splendor making them sag minimally under their own, immense wait.

She continued slipping the skimpy piece of apparel off, and when the fabric had reached her waisted and began slowly slipping off her prized bubble butt, Smoke suddenly realized that her lust proceeded the want to take off his clothes which, granted, was a slow and intimate process, and the gray ninja could agree that the two were much more interested in the main event this time around.

With that in mind, Smoke speedily began stripping, and after about 20 seconds of lustful gazing between the two as they watched each other strip, The two lovers stood as naked as the day they were born on a heap of their clothes.

It didn't take long for Smoke to meet the now naked Jade next to his bed, who, aside from her green hair tie, stood eager waiting for to arrive from across the room. As Smoke neared, the two moved like a well oiled machine, Jade sliding onto the bed on her back and smoke climbing onto sheets on his knees, their eyes locked as they resumed their kissing.

Jade licked her lips in a hungry anticipation for Smoke's throbbing manhood, which, now that it was free from the prison of Smoke's pants, was throbbing in the open air in its almost horse sized splendor.

Smoke responded in kind by positioning himself in between her very muscly legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening before plunging inside the familiar channel. Jade's body jerked suddenly as a spasm of ecstasy rocked her being from the penetrating move, and then she wrapped her legs around the ninja's waist, easing him in closer.

Smoke groaned softly as he felt himself being enclosed within his lover's soft and firm warmth, and took a few moments to simply enjoy the amazing and head-spinning sensation. He began pulling out slowly, then easing back in, repeating the process over and over, starting off slow, but picking up pace as he did so.

Jade pressed her head against the sheets as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her, first in slow bursts followed by progressively larger ones.

Jade moaned at just how good Smoke's cock felt ramming into her hungry womanhood, her more than ample bosom bouncing back and forward along with Smoke's energetic thrusts.

Just seeing Jade's bouncing breasts excited Smoke so much that he had to slow down for a moment, lest he reached his climax too soon. He did not want to blow it – so to speak – and so he allowed this sudden spike to recede before picking up the pace again.

For several passion-filled minutes, Smoke continued to kneel over Jade as she laid face-up on the bed, thrusting in and out of her and causing the busty assassin to moan in sheer ecstasy and bliss. She rolled her head side to side as the passion wrought havoc on her body and her breasts continued to move in time with the thrusts.

Smoke continued thrusting, squeezing Jade's perfect breasts as he did so. Jade kept her pleasure far from hidden at Smoke's expert fucking, letting out moans and groans with every strike of his hips. It was not long before Jade began to feel the pleasure begin to build up inside her, letting her know of her impending orgasm. Smoke could tell and began quickening the pace.

As Jade reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, Smoke stopped in his masterful thrusts, sheathing his manhood to the hilt in Jade, and watching his lover let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm wash over her. After a few seconds, the euphoria began to subside, and she looked up at Smoke with her glazed green eyes. A light sheen of sweat was beginning to appear on the both of their bodies, and just by looking at his face, Jade could tell that it was time for her to take a turn up top.

In one effortless shift that needed no words, The lovers switched, Smoke rolling on his back and Jade leaning up to be on her knees straddling his waist, Smoke's perfect throbbing member still entrenched deep within her core. Their faces met once more, every kiss more lustful and sensual than the last.

Moving down from Jade's mouth, Smoke placed heavy kisses down her neck. As Smoke continued his passionate assault on her neck, he gradually made his way down to her tantalizing cleavage.

Jade leaned back and moaned softly in ecstasy as Smoke's mouth and tongue began to work their magic on her tender flesh. Smoke immediately began running his hands over her glorious breasts, squeezing them gently and lightly pinching her nipples. After this, he leaned forward again to lick and suck on her breasts. As he did this, Jade ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, neck and back.

Running his hands along her smooth legs, Smoke reached around and gripped Jade's ass cheeks , urging her in deeper then her already sheathed state. Spurred on, the busty assassin started bouncing up and down in the gray ninja's lap, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Moving his hands upwards, Smoke placed them on either side of the waist, supporting her body, and at the same time, beginning to thrust his own pelvis upwards.

Jade threw her head back and her breasts bounced with their motion. She began moaning and panting his name, further encouraging him in his thrusts. As he matched her movements, Smoke felt himself becoming completely enraptured by the sheer sight of the beautiful and muscular assassin; how amazing she was, and how intense and pleasurable her tight inner velvet felt. A growing sensation of pleasure told him that he was getting close to his climax, and he fought to keep it down as long as he could.

Her head still thrown back in pure ecstasy, Jade continued her movements on her lover's manhood. Her moans became increasingly louder, and she felt her own well of pleasure building up inside her. Bringing her head back down, she fixed her piercing green gaze on Smoke's. her own eyes told him that she was reaching her climax as well.

Smoke and Jade sped up their movements; him thrusting upwards, and her downwards, driving him inside her as deep as he could go, pushing each other to the brink, and reaching their climaxes almost as one.

Jade had her orgasm less than a second before Smoke, spraying his cock with her juices. Smoke came next, pelting Jade's vaginal walls with his thick cum, the white seed filled her womanhood up to the brim, spraying out of her pussy and all over their legs. The two of them waited for a moment, panting and catching their breath.

After both of them had caught their breath, they locked eyes.

"How was that?" Jade asked with grin, leaning down to kiss Smoke.

"As good as always," Smoke returned the grin as well as the kiss.

"Really? I could have sworn it was better," Jade teased.

"You're right, my mistake. It was the best," Smoke chuckled.

"Yep," Jade nodded as she laid on his chest, "The best,"

After a moment of laying together as one, the couple quickly realized that Smoke's cock had not become flaccid, and in fact remained harder than ever while still inside of Jade.

Jade raised her head up, "Think we can beat our best?"

"Only one way to find out," Smoke grinned.

"Well put," Jade said as she began rocking her hips once more.

Smoke let out a loud groan in time with Jade as she began riding him once more. He kissed her neck and moved his way up back to her delicious lips. He wrapped his hands around her hips. His cock throbbed, the member swelling greater in size from excitement, wanting nothing less than to be punished by the tight and warm pussy around it.

Jade moaned, her forehead pressed to his as she held on to him. She began to move, her curvaceous body writhing as she took him deep into her body again. Crying out, she felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more.

Smoke continued his vicious kissing, his tongue often leaving to enter her mouth. He groaned as her pussy tightened, loving the feeling of her vice-like inner velvet. Fucking him harder now, Jade cried out, her full ass rising and falling as she took him deep into her. Tasting his tongue, she arched her back again, biting her lip.

The green clad assassin began to move harder, the sounds of their bodies loud in the small closet. Her hips pistoned hard, and her breasts bounced even harder on her chest, her heart hammering and her gasps escaping her. Honey dripped from her core, coating them both as she panted. Smoke groaned at her expert riding, his cock only wanting more after each hip connection.

Each collide of their pelvises brought Jade higher, sending her spiraling towards yet another climax. She screamed his name, milking his cock with her tight inner walls as she fucked him, her face buried in his neck as she came, biting him when her body froze and her pussy became like a molten vice.

She growled and mewled, whimpered and purred through each wave of pleasure, hips jerking uncontrollably, unable to keep the steady pattern of thrusts as she came again. "Fuck me, Smoke, please... please..."

Smoke instantly began thrusting the best he could from his position, timing it so they slammed into each other. He could feel himself grow a little tight and hot inside again, which only made him want more. Smoke started thrusting with her again, and the two began building pleasure up once more.

Jade moaned, her body shaking as he moved with her, his cock slamming hard against her soft folds. She cried out again "Harder, Smoke, harder!"

Smoke grunted as he felt a pleasure grow inside him again. It soon became to much as he groaned and his cock began rumbling, his balls swelling as his hot spunk was pumped up and out of his member, spraying into the deepest regions of Jade's pussy once more. He shook with pleasure as his cock slowly became limp within Jade. Smoke and Jade shifted under the covers slowly, exhausted from their activities.

As they shut off the lights a laid silently in the night, Jade finally spoke up.

"Smoke, I... I think I'd like to live with you in Earthrealm," She finally said.

Smoke, who had almost drifted to sleep, was awakened by this statement. He turned to face jade, her green eyes almost glowing through the darkness.

"What? Jade, are sure? But this is your home."

"It was. But I can't imagine it being home without you," Jade scooted a bit closer to him.

"But what about Kitana? She's your best friend,"

"She'll be here and we can always visit her, but I want to be with you. That is, unless if you would prefer living with someone else-"

"No," Smoke shook his head quickly, "I mean, if things were different, I'd ask you to marry me?"

"Well why don't you, then? There are no longer any laws keeping us apart,"

"I would be afraid you'd say no,"

Jade returned the comment with nothing but a glare. "Propose," She said.

"What?"

"Propose, Smoke."

Smoke let out a bit of a chuckle before a sincere smile crept over his face and he leaned closely into Jade, speaking in a low voice while stroking his fingers through her hair, "Jade- will you marry me?"

"Absolutely," Were her last words before the two shared a long kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thanks to both Lady Aimee and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut in this scene.**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	11. The Great Edging: Part 1

**THE GREAT EDGING: PART ONE**

Smoke blinked his eyes awake and after a long night's sleep and was surprised to find himself nose-to-nose with Jade, whom was fully clothed atop the sheet Smoke was under and straddling his waist.

"Good morning," She chirped with a grin.

This came as a surprise to Smoke to find her inside his room once again as Jade had avoided him for the majority of the previous day. The two had spent most of the first day of the celebratory festival together, hammering out the details of their engagement. They had decided to keep it on the down low until the end of the last festival day. With all of the planning and quality time they had spent, Smoke was surprised to find Jade strangely illusive the following day, after telling him she had something she needed to do and ran off to her room that night.

But now she was back, and Smoke wanted an explanation to say the least.

"Hi," He replied with a yawn as he rubbed one of his eyes, "You've sure been allusive recently,"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jade sighed, "I was just busy with preparations,"

"Preparations?" Smoke asked with the raise of a brow.

"Edenians, as you well know, are hard training warriors who accept nothing but the best from any battle or tactical decision," Jade started as she crawled off the bed and went to Smoke's desk located at the far wall of the room.

"Yes," Smoke nodded getting out of bed slowly with a bit of stretch, crossing his legs instinctively to conceal his horrible case of morning wood.

"Well, it doesn't just apply to combat. When an Edenian woman finds a mate, it is required that he be a match for her in every way- especially in bed," Jade explained as she picked up a bag that she had set on Smoke's desk on her way in and began emptying it. She pulled out two small, ceramic bowls, a knife and a small bottle that contained a transparent blue liquid.

"Jade," Smoke's eyes widened at the sight of the items, "What is this?"

"To insure a happy marriage, it is Edenian tradition that once proposed to, The to be bride and groom must not engage in any intimate actions the day before the great edging commences," Jade replied, pouring the vial equally into both bowls.

"The great edging?" Smoke repeated.

"Hold out your hand," Jade commanded. Smoke did so only for Jade to pick up the knife from the table and make a small incision on Smoke's finger. Before he could yank his hand away, Jade stuck the finger in her mouths, a single drop of blood landing on her tongue. While Smoke was still in shock, she repeated the process with herself, sticking her slit finger into Smoke's mouth. Once a drop of Jade's blood had touched Smoke's tongue, Jade pulled her hand back and handed the gray clad ninja one of the ceramic bowls, "Here, drink this," She said, picking up the bowl and drinking it herself. Smoke nodded, and drank the bowl's contents.

Smoke shuddered at the liquid's strong, acidic taste, "So what the hell was that for?"

"The great edging is a test to prove a man is worthy of an Edenian's body, and vice versa. The man must seduce every woman that isn't his fiance in the particular establishment shared with the woman, while the woman must do the same with every man," Jade explained.

"What's the catch?" Smoke asked.

"To prove restraint and over all loyalty, neither the man nor the woman are allowed to climax, but must come as close as they possibly can before ceasing the encounter."

"So how will we know if one of us fails then?"

"These potions make it so that any climax we do not have together makes our naughty bits incapable of sex. Your cock will become like a boneless chicken, and my pussy will be too tight for a bobby pin to enter," Jade explained with an earnest smirk.

Smoke took a second to take it all in. He looked to to the crotch of his pants, feeling a deep burning sensation from his member not being touched for a full day. He also thought about the daunting task of seducing the four other women staying in the palace. And then, he thought about the potion he had just ingested, and how there was no going back.

"So we're really doing this, aren't we?" He finally said.

"If that marriage proposal was serious, yes." Jade nodded, stepping toward Smoke and giving him a kiss before starting towards the door, "If you make it through, we'll meet back here tonight," she said before walking out the door.

"See you on the other side, then," Smoke called just before the door closed shut.

Smoke soon left the room as well and started down the halls of the palace, trying to think about how to go about this. He had four women to seduce, and he figured he'd save time by doing the hard one first, which was Sheeva, a shokan whom he had only seen in passing during the tournament. As luck would have it, the ninja found himself passing the doorway out to one of the palace's many balconies. He peered out to make sure he wasn't imagining anything, and sure enough, there she was, leaning against the railing in the chilling breeze of the outside.

Although Smoke much rather prefered members of his own species, The four armed warrior's very bubbly butt and full on E cup breasts made her look like the fantasies of a teenager into heavy metal. Smoke noticed five empty glasses next to her, and with one strong wiff of alcohol coming from her general direction, Smoke knew Sheeva had been drinking heavily.

Smoke took a deep breath before approaching her. "So, Sheeva," He greeted nervously, walking up next to her and leaning on the rail, " Enjoying the celebration?"

"Oh, another Earthrealmer," Sheeva scoffed with little more than a glance in his direction, "Why should I be celebrating when our realm failed?" She asked.

"Well, at least your new leader isn't a tyrant who would kill you for your short comings," Smoke shrugged.

"I guess that is true," Sheeva nodded.

Smoke was trying to think of some way to speed this along. "So, are you and Goro a couple?" He could almost hear the sheer stupidity of his plight.

"Typical Earthrealm intelligence, always categorising by species. I never really see Goro, and to tell you the truth, I'm more into humans," Sheeva admitted.

"Really?" Smoke blinked.

"Yep, but none of them really ever find me attractive. The few times I have been laid is because they've been in a drunken stupor."

A grin creeped on Smoke, "Is that so? You sound kind of lonely. Anything I can do to help?"

"Depends," Sheeva glanced over at him. "What kind of package you carrying?"

"How about you come and find out," Smoke grinned with a bit with a wink.

That was all Sheeva needed as she lunged at Smoke, the two kissing madly as Sheeva worked to undo Smoke's trousers. As soon as they were unbuckled, she dropped to her knees, pulling his pants down to his ankles. Smoke's cock sprung from captivity, almost smacking her in the face.

"Fuck…" Was all she could manage to say as she began stroking the cock. As she stroked him, Sheeva slipped her outfit off her body with one hand, it's skimpy nature making it's discarding easy as she threw it to the side, revealing her pure Shokan body, her dark beige skin shining in the natural lighting. Smoke used this time to slip his mask off and cast it aside next to Sheeva's clothing.

Sheeva wasted no time, biting her lip as she wrapped her large breasts around Smoke's mighty cock and began stroking him off. The cock was long enough, in fact, that every downstroke left enough of his shaft to reach all the way to her chin. Smoke groaned and began to thrust through passage made by her bosom and in turn, Sheeva Pointed her mouth down and open wide, accepting the tip of his cock into her mouth with every thrust.

Smoke's cock was soon shiny from the passionate drool of the Shokan, and the saliva gave her breasts a lubricant for a smooth passage. Sheeva was enjoying herself immensely, her upper pair of hands keeping her breasts pressed together while her lower pair stroked Smoke's hilt and massaged his scrotum. Smoke's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a groan at her masterful titjob.

Smoke permitted Sheeva to go to town on him for another minute before he decided that the sensations were feeling all too good all too quickly. He stroked Sheeva's head to get her attention before dropping to his knees with her, making out sloppily with as his hands roughly kneaded and grabbed at her bodacious bosom.

"Bend over, you four armed beauty," He whispered huskily into her ear.

"For this cock- I don't mind if I do," She giggled.

After kissing and caressing each other for a few more moments, Sheeva finally pulled away, Laying on her back on the wood floor of the balcony. Smoke wasted no time getting into position over top of her, his meaty, well lathered cock in hand.

Sheeva moaned in happiness as she felt the tip of Smoke's member brush up against the lips of her moist womanhood. Smoke leaned forward and captured Sheeva's lips again in a passionate kiss. At the same time, he slowly eased his hips forward, feeling his manhood slowly enter Sheeva's warmth. The Shokan moaned into Smoke's mouth, experiencing a wave of sensation wash over her body. The hardness filled her, the first cock in a very long time to send pleasure throughout her entire being.

Smoke continued to slide himself inside Sheeva, inch by inch, until he managed to get the whole eleven inches inside, burying himself to the hilt in her tantalising warmth. Smoke kissed Sheeva again before pulling his manhood most of the way out, then plunging it back inside her, eliciting another moan from her. Sheeva wrapped her meaty, muscle bound legs around Smoke's waist, bringing him in farther, deeper. With each successive thrust, the pleasure increased. There was a now slapping sound as their hips met over and over again his their movements.

Sheeva threw her head back, revelling in the feelings that the gray clad ninja was inflicting upon her. Closing her eyes, she felt the building pleasure wash away the stress and frustration that she had been feeling lately.

Smoke was feeling the same, but he held back the pleasure to furthest part of his mind. While he was doing this for Jade, he did feel sorry for the neglected four armed woman, and wanted to give her a fulfilling fuck time without allowing himself to be propelled over the edge.

As he thrust into Sheeva over and over again, her soft moans of ecstasy inspired him to thrust harder and faster, and he was all too willing to comply, occasionally letting out a grunt of his own. Looking down at the Shokan warrior, he saw just how her uncanny form responded to his movements. Her massive breasts bouncing back and forth with each of his thrusts, her meaty legs wrapped around him, urging him in deeper.

Sheeva experienced the feeling of orgasm that had eluded her for so long building up inside her. Her breathing became heavier, and her moans got quicker. Smoke knew that she was getting closer to the edge, and he could simply tell that she wanted it so badly. He was only too happy to apply. At the same time, he felt a throbbing sensation that alerted him to proceed with extreme caution as he increased his speed of thrusts.

Sheeva felt the pressure build up inside her, but she held back for as long as she could. The Shokan warrior didn't know the next time she'd get to do the dance of love with another stud like Smoke, and as such she wanted this to be the best possible experience she ever had. Looking at Smoke, and the pleasure within her had reached a point where it could not be contained much longer, so she let go and let herself be taken over the edge. Sheeva moaned loudly as she experienced her orgasm, every inch of her body clenching as the pleasure wracked through her, causing her to throw her head back again, and her legs to clench even tighter around Smoke, the gray clad ninja groaning as the size and extreme muscle squeezed him.

Sheeva gasped as she felt spray after spray of her piping hot juices discharge from her core. She moaned happily as she road out her sexual high. After a few moments, Smoke relaxed, positioning himself on his arms so that he was still hovering above the Shokan, though they were still locked in their passionate embrace.

Neither one of them said anything for about a minute, just lying there, still joined together, looking deeply into each other's eyes, and basking in the afterglow of the session.

It was Sheeva who spoke up first. "Wow," she said in a quivering voice. "That was… I mean, um…"

"Everything you wanted?" Smoke raised a brow.

"More than that. Thank you, Smoke," Sheeva raised a troubled brow, "But what about you? I didn't feel you cum."

"Don't worry about that," Smoke said, kissing her forehead, "You just rest."

And that she did. Smoke saw her off to sleep before putting his years of bodybuilding exercises to the test and carrying Sheeva it on of the Balconies reclining chairs. He folded her skimpy one piece leotard on the table and wrapped her in a blanket before putting his pants back on and leaving the balcony.

Smoke sighed. He couldn't believe how difficult that was. He felt like he was carrying around 30 pound bomb with his hot, unsatisfied, swollen cock stuffed in his pants. He took a few more breaths get his bearing before pulling his ninja mask back on and walking down the hallway.

"One down," Smoke breathed, "Three to go."

* * *

_**Special thanks to JediFuryan13 for assisting with the smut in this scene.**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	12. The Great Edging: Part 2

**THE GREAT EDGING: PART TWO**

Smoke sighed. He couldn't believe how difficult that was.

Smoke had just completed first part of the Edianan "Great Edging" tradition by seeking out fucking one of the four other women inhabiting the palace other than his fiancee, Jade, without blowing his load, and he felt like he was carrying around 30 pound bomb with his hot, unsatisfied, swollen cock stuffed in his pants. He took a few breaths to get his bearing before pulling his ninja mask back on and walking down another hallway of the Outworld palace hallway.

"One down," Smoke breathed, "Three to go."

Smoke walked down the hallway, a walk that veered on the edge of waddle what with his current state of being. As he passed the Palace dojo, he heard the faint sounds of a punching bag being hit. It seem to him a strange that someone would be practicing combat techniques during this time of celebration, so he peeked inside to see who was practicing.

To Smoke's delight, it was none other than Sonya Blade beating away at the bag. She wore a white tank top with mesh shorts, sneakers and her hands wrapped in bandages to prevent bruising, a practical workout outfit for someone of her stature. From the light sheen of sweat that covered her body and the way the tank top hugged her ample bosom, Smoke could tell she had been going at it for quite awhile.

Just looking at her voluptuous form gave Smoke's already yearning cock an extra lurch of excitement in his pants. Smoke knew this was as good a time as any, so he took a deep breath and walked on into the dojo. It didn't take long for Sonya to realize someone else was in the room. She glanced over to see who it was before returning to the punching.

"Oh, hey Smoke," She greeted with a smile, unceasing in her punches to the helpless training implement.

"Hi, Sonya," Smoke greeted back with a raised brow, "What are you doing in here during the final day of the victory celebration?"

"Peace and quiet. This the only place in the palace that no one else would come near during a day of partying," Sonya explained, working in knees and elbows into her flurry of hits upon the punching bag, "Plus, this is how I celebrate. There's nothing that's more fun than alleviating stress through beating the shit out of an inanimate objects," She punctuated her words with the veracity and weight of her punches increasing. The bag's condition began drop, and Sonya's spinning kick didn't do it any favors. The bag's suspension broke and burst upon impact on the ground.

"Well, shit," Sonya sighed, wiping her forehead.

"Deja vu," Smoke chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned his back on the far wall of the dojo.

"Well, sorta'," Sonya turned around, looking at Smoke for the first time since he had entered as stretched, "If it were really Deja vu, you be trying to seduce me right now," She spoke with a playful grin.

"Who's says I'm not?" Smoke returned the grin, though it was hidden beneath his mask.

"Well than you would certainly be going about it more directly than last time," Sonya said, taking a step closer to Smoke.

"Would that be working for or against me?" Smoke asked, removing himself from the wall and stepping closer to Sonya.

"Well if you still have that cock of yours," Sonya started, glancing down to overt throbbing bulge in Smoke's pants, "Than really anything you say would work for you," At this point they were in arms reach of each other, and Sonya embraced him, one hand stroking up the muscular side of his clothed chest while the other cupped his package, which radiated with heat at her touch, "But, I do like a guy who knows how to be direct," She smirked as her hand removed Smoke's hood and face mask slowly and sensually, dropping it effortlessly to the side.

Immediately the two began kissing, deeply, passionately, and with much tongue. Sonya's hand worked to stroke Smoke's over his pants while Smoke's hands fondled and caressed Sonya's generous bosom. Sonya then moved her hands to undid Smoke's pants. First, his gray sash dropped, followed by his slacks. They gathered at his ankles, his montrous cock, springing out into the open air. Her hand then moved to stroke the cock, causing Smoke to let out a breathy moan during their kisses. After a few moments, she finally broke the kiss and dropped to her knees.

Sonya wasted no time and immediately took Smoke's cock into her mouth, sucking and slurping on it with fervour. Amazed at the sensations that she was inflicting upon him, Smoke leaned his head back, letting out another soft groan.

Sonya worked his shaft with her mouth, moving her lips up and down the length, swirling her tongue around the tip and along the delicate flesh. She attempted to get as much of the daunting 11 inches into her mouth as she could, the tip of it going almost to the back of her throat and nearly making her gag. She pulled back before this happened and simply resumed her sucking. Sonya could tell that Smoke was enjoying the attention she was lavishing upon his manhood, but she wanted it inside her, and wanted it _now_.

Pulling back from her blow job, Sonya stood up. As she gently eased her mesh shorts off her toned legs, she gave the tall ninja a pointed glare; one that clearly told him exactly what she wanted from him.

Sonya placed her back against the wall of the dojo, and continuing to pull down her shorts until her they were at her ankles, leaving her panties were exposed. Reaching down, Smoke grasped the fabric of Sonya's panties and eased them to one side, exposing her moist and waiting opening. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up off the ground as easily as if she weighed nothing at all. With one solid movement, he pinned her against the wall, and thrust his solid manhood inside her, burying himself to the hilt. Sonya let out a sharp gasp at this, and proceeded to wrap her legs around him, pulling him in close.

Smoke didn't waste time as he began thrusting in and out of Sonya like a man possessed, as she wrapped her legs around him like a vice. With the exception of their pants and shorts, neither had bothered to remove any clothing.

As she felt Smoke pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, Sonya felt the oh-so-familiar welling up of pleasure inside her that foretold of an orgasm just ahead thanks to the masterful thrust of the ninja's ceptor.

Before Smoke could reach his peak, however, he slowed his pace and looked directly into Sonya's bright blue eyes, breathing hard as he forced his own welling up pleasure down. Before Sonya could tell of the speed change however, he got his bearings again, and sped up again, confident in his pleasure levels. Sonya tightened the grip of her legs around his waist ever so slightly, and the pleasure that had been building up inside her resumed its inexorable rise to its zenith.

Sonya cried out in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax, and with one final thrust, Smoke buried himself inside Sonya's womanhood, Stopping his movements in part to let her climax ride out in all its glory, and to assure that he himself would not blow his load. Similarly, she leaned her head back against the wall of the lift, letting out one long groan of pure ecstasy as her orgasm racked her body, Her form shivering slightly from the intensity of it.

"Fuck," She groaned, "You really still got it, Smoke," She grinned sheepishly. In her rush of passion, pleasure and ecstasy, she hadn't noticed that Smoke himself had not climaxed.

After a moment of enjoying their joined bodies a little longer, they slipped off of each other, both panting hard after their "exercise." Just as Smoke was turning to get his pants off the ground, he heard some sounds of fabrics being tossed around before a forced a fake cough behind him to get his attention. Smoke turned around, only to See Sonya laying down on her back on one of the floor mats in the Dojo, naked as the day she was born, her bare, sweat glazed ample bosom, and an expectant look on her face as she eyed Smoke's still rock hard and throbbing, swollen member panting out in the open. She wasn't done with him yet

Smoke figured it would be rude to turn her down, so he got into position on his knees in front of her, but before he could do anything else, Sonya got ahold of his monstrous piping organ, shoved it into her wet cleft with trembling fingers, grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her, thrusting his cock into herself. She sighed in delight and relief as she felt his shaft once again slide inside of her.

Sonya moaned happily and her large breasts jiggled as Smoke began pounding into her again. Gradually, the ninja increased the speed, making the special forces women dig her nails into his back and buttocks. He leaned forward, sending Sonya plummeting back onto the gym mat. She yelped as she was fucked hard, her boobs jumping around wildly, even grazing Smoke's nose in the process.

Sonya wrapped her strong legs around him, squeezing his hips between her sweaty thighs and urging the ninja to go faster. Again, he ramped up the speed. The special forces operative moaned with every time that Smoke's cock dug into her insatiable pussy, a somewhat different feeling to Smoke, who painfully had to hold his pleasure down and keep moving through the piping hot channel meant to send him over the edge.

Sonya screamed his name frenziedly, encouraging Smoke not to stop.

Smoke was panting, trying to keep up. He pinched Sonya's hard nipples and covered her soft neck with love bites, making her scream even louder.

At some point, she unwound her legs and shoved him away. The military woman quickly turned onto her belly and raised her abounding backside in the air, her legs spread. Her head rested on the firm blue gym mat, framed by her soft flesh of her heavy tits.

"Come on, do me from behind, like last time! And don't even dream of cumming!", she commanded while breathing heavily.

Smoke allowed himself a short breather as he held in a chuckle at just how much he was going to hold Sonya to the last thing she said. Smoke took a quick lick of Sonya's dripping pussy before thrusting his tireless punished cock back into her.

Sonya shuddered. "Ooooh yeah, just like that," she groaned with a big smile, but as the ninja became faster and pushed deeper, her words blurred into rapturous spread her butt cheeks and dug his left thumb into her anus. Sonya's head jerked up in delight.

Smoke kept jabbing his penis into her. Both his hands were massaging the supple flesh of Sonya's buns while he dug both his thumbs into her back passage. Sonya's voice cracked in ecstasy and she sank her teeth into the velvet blanket in a helpless fit of frenzy. Her moans turned into muffled grunting, her hands clenched futility at the blue gym mat, she rolled her eyes and drooled and growled as she came yet another time. This time was harder, wails of pleasure and ecstasy echoed through the room as she squirted her molten juices all over Smoke's cock.

With Sonya now fully satisfied, it was mutually agreed to end the session. Smoke gently pulled his cock out of her and gathered up his pants as Sonya put her gym apparel back on. After they were dressed, Smoke shared one last kiss with the special forces operative before pulling his mask back on.

"Take care, Smoke," Sonya waved as she went to get another punching bag. Smoke nodded and left the dojo. In reflection, he was surprised no one had walked in on them as the doors were wide open the entire time.

"Half way there," Smoke groaned as soon as he was out of earshot of Sonya. He almost felt like his cock would burst out his pants in its condition. Even so, he walked as normally as he could focused on finding the next girl.

* * *

Smoke walked determinedly, shaking his head a few times as his vision was clouded by overwhelming feelings of pent up lust. Smoke than saw his next mate turn the corner, though he shook his head when he saw her as he couldn't believe his eyes. It sure looked like Mileena, with her physic that matched her sister and her skimpy hot pink leotard that left nothing to the imagination, but her mouth looked different. It looked… normal.

"Mileena?" Smoke raised a brow as they passed in the hallway.

"Smoke!" Mileena grinned with an earnest smile full of beautiful human teeth, her golden snake like eyes proving it was her and not her sister.

"You… your…" Smoke stammered, beating around the bush.

"You mean my teeth?" Mileena said bubbly, "This was the final 'gift' from Shang Tsung before I killed him."

"Wait, you killed Shang Tsung?"

"-And Quan Chi," Mileena continued in her joyful tone, "Sis' ordered a cleaning of house to prevent any magic from bringing Shao Khan back. Before I killed him, I made him give me the lips of a normal girl, y'know, to show the 'new face' of Outworld. They used Skarlet's soul to trade out our mouth features."

Smoke thought he recognized her lips.

"So what do you think?" Mileena asked with a popping of her hip. Of course at this point, any movement remotely suggestive made by a woman of her physique mad Smoke's cock crazy, his member lurching and pulsing under his pants like it had a mind of its own.

"It… it looks nice," Smoke winced, the pain of his restricted cock make it hard for him to focus.

"I guess you must like it quite a lot," Mileena blinked, looking down at the convulsing serpent in Smoke's pants, "You haven't changed a bit Smoke," She giggled.

"What do you mean?" Smoke asked, trying to ignore the pain.

Mileena simply gestured with her eyes while smirking, "Y'know," She said, walking closer to him, "We've never gotten one on one time, you and me," She hesitated for a second, "Is Jade around?"

"Yes-" Smoke started, realizing in that split second that this would be his best opportunity to be one step closer to his goal. She quickly embraced Mileena, pressing her against him so she could feel the heat of his punished cock and his hand grasping her right bun, causing her let out a little yelp, "- but I don't think she'd mind us having our, 'one on one' time."

Mileena's eyes rolled back into her head as a shiver of excitement coursed through her. His forward nature and pulsing beast of a manhood making her almost as horny as he was… _almost_.

"You know a place?" Smoke asked, a sudden course of lucidity coming over him.

"My room is… just around the corner," Mileena said breathlessly, her heart pounding like a jackhammer.

They wasted no time, running to the bedroom and locking it behind them with haste. The stood three feet apart, Smoke dropping his pants and stepping out of them as he yanked his hood and mask off and dropped it on the floor while Mileena pulled her boots and gloves off. That was as far as she got as Smoke tackled her onto her bed. The bounced on impact, Mileena giggling between the kisses they shared, Smoke's cock hovering between them with its radiating heat. Mileena spread her legs wide open instinctively, Smoke's hand reaching to her crotch, hooking his hand around the front of the crotch portion of the one piece suit, and ripping the material right off her body.

"SMOKE!" She scolded playfully, unable to keep her giggly excitement contained. The fact that she couldn't wear her suit after this didn't phase her. She wanted him too badly.

Smoke scooted back, muzzling her pussy of his nose. Mileena looked down her body. Smoke's butt was in the air as he worked, and Mileena could see below his head, the shadowy silhouette of the swaying cock she was in for. A rush of her honey came oozing from her core, and once Smoke had lapped it all up, her got on rose up before her and got in position, his cock in hand.

Smoke finally shoved his length into her awaiting pussy. Mileena screamed and threw her head back, cumming from just the size of his cock, her inner velvet tightening around his thick shaft. She continued moaning as he began to thrust inside her, bringing more honey to the surface of her pussy, the scent of their arousal permeating the bedroom with a sweet musk. Panting, she wrapped her bare thighs around him. As he thrusted, Mileena's hands went to her leotard, slipping the fabric of her breasts, which bounced free from their menial restraint.

Smoke increased his thrusting speed. He leaned down, softly nibbling on Mileena's exposed and hard tits as he hammered her. Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Mileena cried out, her second climax washing over her, the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced. She screamed in ecstasy, even more honey coating his length as her hips raised up, the sound of his body slamming into hers loud in her royal bedroom.

Mileena looked up to Smoke and locked eyes with him, half dazed by her multiple climaxes, "Smoke," She breathed, trying to form words while he pounded into her. She knew if she stayed in this position, she'd black out from her orgasms. She needed to be up, "Sm… Smoke… can… can we go doggy?" She pleaded, short of breath through all of her panting. She could hardly move, her eyes on his, and her fluids coating his sex.

Smoke slowed his movements and nodded as he grabbed her left leg and pushed it passed his torso, making her lay on her side. He then rolled her body over, pussy still impaled as her breasts pressed against the bed and she panted her knees and stuck her butt in the air. With a nod of approval as she raised up and rested on her elbows, Smoke gripped her hips and began fucking her harder than before, the bed squeaking and rocking with them more than before.

As he had turned her, Mileena had moved her legs wider so he could take her deeper. The slamming of his body into hers and the position made her scream as her breasts swung back and forth. Mileena howled and panted, begging him to go faster. Smoke was all to happy obliged as he increased his savage fucking more, the bed squeaking and moving more than ever.

Mileena screamed as she came again, her core becoming wetter, hotter and tighter. She pressed harder into him, crying out his name as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked in her life. Her close cropped short hair bobbed back and for as she writhed under him, her thighs heightening as she came yet again.

Smoke went even faster, which even he himself questioned to be possible. He gave a slap to her ass before tearing off what was left of her dangling crotch cloth part of her suit and threw of the bed. Smoke then over her, making his cock come out less and go in harder, making the already squeaking mattress squeak that much more.

Mileena cried out, cumming harder and harder with each wave of pleasure he brought to her. Her back arched and her ass turned red from the slap, pale skin glowing as her juices soaked the sheets under her pussy.

Smoke groaned as he started to feel his pleasure grow inside from the continuous splashes of her cum. He wanted to stop or at least slow down, but his hips only went harder, the mattress rocking violently as he plowed his cock in and out of her soaked womanhood, lust taking over his body.

Mileena's body pressed back into his as his already huge cock swelled inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his powerful body slamming into her smaller one, knowing from the quickened pulse of his cock that he was getting close to his climax.

Smoke's conscience was screaming in panic inside as he helplessly pounded into her. The pleasure felt to good to stop, and he felt his breath quicken as he grew tight inside. A higher pressure and suspense of pleasure than he had felt in his entire life. Mileena locked eyes with him and he locked eyes with her. There was no turning back now.

Mileena began panting again as she Smoke, and soon she couldn't keep her eyes locked on him as her they squeezed shut. The pants became moans, and before Mileena new it, an orgasm came crashing over her once again, more intense than all previous ones. She threw her head back, Screaming as rush of juices sprayed out all over Smoke's pelvis. Just as Smoke began to feel his balls rise as he went over the edge, Mileena's scream in ecstasy waned off and her body fell limp. Her pussy slipped right off Smoke with the help of her natural lubrication as she fell on her side, bouncing on the bed. Smoke leapt over to check her pulse. It was fine.

Smoke fell back on his butt and sat on the bed, looking down at his cock. A large drop of precum oozed out of his head and ran down the side of the shaft. Thank goodness Mileena had blacked out during her final orgasm, or he would be toast.

He sat there a moment, his cock throbbing hard as he caught his breath. He glanced at the clock. It was getting late, and he was running out of time. He pulled Mileena's soaked covers over her and kissed her on the cheek before pulling himself off the bed. He saw a slow, subconscious smile creep over her sleeping face.

After Smoke was dressed, he waddled out of the room while pulling on his mask once more. There was only one woman left, and he was too close to fail now.

* * *

Smoke made his way down many of the Out-world Palace's hallways, taking many twists and turns, but he saw no sign of the newly coronated Queen Kitana. He even stopped by the Palace commons, which was being used for the victory party, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Finally, he decided to check her room, which seemed like a rare possibility to him given Kitana's party-hard mentality.

As he neared the door to her royal chambers, he could see that the door was left slightly ajar. Creeping next to the door, Smoke took a peek inside to see if she was there. Sure enough she was, though she wasn't alone. Kitana was in a deep embrace by none other than Liu Kang, the legendary earthrealm warrior that had won the first mortal kombat tournament and, more pressing right now, Kitana's main squeeze.

They stood next to her bed, their hands roaming each other's bodies as the kissed passionately. Liu Kang, as usual, was shirtless, his pecks of pure steel making it almost impossible for Kitana to get her arms around him. Kitana had only removed her face mask, which laid upon the ground next to them. Smoke figure they must have just started given their current state of dress and the fact that they hadn't bothered to close the door.

Smoke would've bitten his finger if his face mask hadn't been in the way. There she was, the last woman Smoke had to seduce and she was just starting up with another man. If he burst in or in anyway made his presence known, it could act as a buzz kill, Liu kang could kick his ass, or he'd get a combination of both. The only option that could possibly end in Kitana still being in a state of consent is if he kept his head down and waited until they were finished. Smoke took a heavy sigh and peered in again, watching and waiting.

Kitana's kisses slowly began to leave Liu Kang's face and move to his chin. From there, she went down to kiss his neck, then his collarbone, his glorious pecs, his rock hard abs, and finally to his waist, he process that ended up leaving her on her knees.

Kitana didn't waste time, licking her lips as she unlaced Liu's black athletic pants and pulling them off his hips along with his underwear. Liu Kang's member flopped out, a rational six inches in length and 2 and a half inches in width. Kitana wrapped her fingers around it and stroked him hardily before jamming it into her mouth, sucking on his cock with masterful precision.

Kitana let out another purr of pleasure, partly to cause sensuous vibrations in Liu Kang's organ, and also to express her own personal delight at the current situation. Liu Kang was generally too busy training or being around friends for them to fuck. Kitana had finally managed to convince him to take a break from his "Good boy" Schedule to get down and dirty with her.

As she continued to work Liu's manhood with her mouth, Kitana undid and pulled off blue, corset like top her top and the bra she had underneath, her bodacious melons bouncing free as she discarded the clothing to the side. Now topless, she kept up with the blowjob, reaching up to squeeze her own large breasts as she did so, adding to the already overwhelming stimulation.

Finally deciding that the time had come to get some receiving as well as giving, Kitana stood up. Running her deep brown eyed gaze over his well muscled chest, she smiled excitedly, almost unable to wait to have her main squeeze inside her once more.

Liu Kang smiled back in response, undoing the belt that secured her loincloth as well as her panties and let them fall off her body as she stood up. She slipped off her boots one at a time before crawling onto her bed on her hands and knees. Kitana spread her legs wide behind her, beads of her honey dropping from her steaming core and onto the sheets below. Liu Kang slipped off his footwear as well and climbed aboard the bed as well, quickly assuming position behind her with cock in hand.

The Outworld queen felt a spike of excitement as she felt the shaolin hero push her down on the torso against the bed, her breasts pushing up against the soft covers. Kitana let out a little squeal of pleasure as she felt Liu Kang enter her from behind, easing himself into her womanhood.

Liu guided himself into Kitana until he was fully enclosed up to his hilt in her warmth. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Kitana's increasing gasps and moans of sheer pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Liu Kang watched as her ass cheeks jiggle every time he slammed home into her. From this position. He controlled the pace and how deep he thrust, and she simply laid against the bed while he did so. If this is what a long term relationship was like with the queen of Outworld, Liu Kang began to think the position might not be so bad. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide her in her own pelvic movements.

Though she was wracked with the sheer pleasure that Liu Kang was inflicting upon her, Kitana managed to push herself up with her arms once more. With her body in this position, she started to have more control over her own movements, and began to work in sync with Liu. With his thrusting and his hands on her hips, she began to push back, urging him in deeper with every thrust. Kitana's breasts began to bounce back and forward with these movements, and she started to moan. She moaned even louder as she felt the Earthrealm legend move his hands from her hips and reach around to cup her breasts.

Within seconds of having her boyfriend's hands gripping her ample mounds, Kitana felt an orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a long groan of pure ecstasy. Holding Kitana close, Liu Kang waited for her to recover from her orgasmic euphoria before he continued his movements, thrusting in and out, pushing Kitana's body off and on to his manhood. Still reeling in the after-effects of her first climax in three days, the Outworld queen started to moan again, albeit softer than before.

After a minute, Liu Kang started to grunt louder; a sign that he himself was approaching his own climax. Deciding to give him a special treatment for him willing to do her, Kitana pushed herself off his manhood. Liu raised his eyebrow in confusion, and she just gave him a smile as she shifted around on the bed, still on her hands and knees, but her face centimeters away from his cock. Like before, she took his erection into her mouth and began pleasuring him.

Liu Kang was slightly surprised at Kitana's sudden movements, not that he was complaining, of course. The few times that they had fucked, he just had his orgasm inside her, but that thought was quickly drowned out by the intense pleasure of Kitana's blow job.

As Queen Kitana's mouth moved back and forth along the length of his erection, and he felt her tongue swirling around the tip, Liu Kang felt the pleasure growing inside him. Starting as a dull feeling of ecstasy, he felt it continue to build up, and his groans increased in both frequency and intensity as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. In the end, he could hold it in no longer, and he let himself go.

Kitana noticed Liu shudder, heard him groan, and felt his manhood throb as he had his own orgasm. Less than a second later, she felt stream after stream of his seed pump into her mouth. She savoured the taste of the man she was beginning to think of taking as her King, the pure essence of him. He continued to orgasm until she felt as though her mouth was almost full, and then stopped.

Pulling back from Liu Kang's spent manhood, Kitana tilted her head back and swallowed the thick liquid. Licking her lips, she looked up at Kang, seeing the glazed look in his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Up for another round?" Kitana asked playfully.

"I… I think I could use a rest," Liu Kang breathed, collapsing to the side on the bed. He fell asleep soon afterwards.

Kitana let out a sigh of disappointment at her boyfriend's lack of stamina before she hopped off the bed and redressed herself.

* * *

Smoke couldn't keep his eyes off Kitana as she seemed her movements continued to be suggestive even when no one was around, her curvaceous frame bending over with her rear facing the door as she picked up her garments. While Kitana and Liu's intercourse had allowed his cock to become a bit less excited and on the brink of orgasm, Kitana's royally sculpted figure kept him as horny as ever.

Smoke watched as Kitana finished dressing. She left her arm gauntlets, face mask, and hair band off, setting them down with care on her night stand before heading towards the door. Smoke panicked, quickly pressing against the wall next to the door.

Kitana swung the door open with her brow raised, turning to look down the hallway away from Smoke before looking down the other end and seeing him.

Kitana sighed with relief, "There you are, Smoke," She greeted warmly.

"Were you expecting me?" Smoke inquired as he pushed off the wall.

"Well of Course," Kitana started as she put a hand to her hip, "Jade let the news of your engagement slip during the first day of the victory celebration. Naturally you guys must of fucked before you got engaged, and seeing as you have to wait a day before the great edging, I knew you'd come my way eventually," She rolled her eyes as she shifted the weight to her other leg, "Though to be honest, I didn't expect you to save me for last."

"Well it wasn't on purpose," Smoke said.

"I know. It's not like you really get to pick the order of these things," Kitana said as she closed the distance, "I'm sorry I got bored and went to get Liu," She put her hand on Smoke's Side, rubbing his side as she pressed against him, " Here, you must be on the ropes by now. I'll make it easy for you."

"But Liu Kang, isn't he sleeping in your room?" Smoke asked.

"Smoke, do you recognize this hallway?"

Smoke thought about it for a moment before it hit him. Three doors down from Kitana's bedroom was the plummer's closet, and after that, one of the few empty guest bedrooms in Outworld's palace. This was the hallway in which they had had sex the way back when.

"Do you think that bedroom's still vacant?" Smoke asked with a playful grin.

"It should be. After all I rented it out yesterday for us," Kitana replied, returning the grin.

No more words needed to be exchanged as the two walked arm-in-arm to the place. They locked the door behind them and wasted no time stripping down to nothing before hopping up on the bed. They met in the middle on their knees, their arms embracing each other as they kissed slowly with heated passion.

Kitana then scooted back a bit before bending down, grasping Smoke's hilt and gently stroking him up and down. She licked his shaft slowly from her hand to his tip before plunging it into her mouth. She slowly bobbed up and down on the cock five times before raising up and capturing Smoke in another kiss, hand still stroking him slowly. Smoke kissed her before moving his head to suck on her right tit. Kitana let out a breathy moan, cocking her head back as she ran her fingers through Smoke's stark white mullet.

Kitana brought Smoke's head up into another kiss before She leaned in next to his ear, "I think it's time you get this cock inside me," She whispered sensually.

"I couldn't agree more," Smoke grinned, matching her whisper.

Kitana pushed Smoke onto his back and crawled over his body in a cat like manner over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his pulsing monster cock, and slowly eased down, allowing Smoke to enter her.

Kitana let out a moan as she took Smoke's hardness into her warmth, as far as it could go until it's tipped reached her cervix. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Smoke simply lay back and let the queen of Outworld move up and down on his manhood, her bright blue eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for the cock buried inside of her. Reaching up, Smoke placed his hands on Kitana's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements.

As their lovemaking continued, Smoke moved his hands up Kitana's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex.

They continued with this position; Kitana straddling him and rocking her hips up and down on his manhood, and Smoke leaning back with his hands on her breasts. Both of them moaned and groaned loudly as they reached their impending climax.

Kitana quickly reached her peak, moaning loudly as she let loose a stream of her juices onto Smoke's cock. As her orgasm subsided, the Outworld queen continued, and Smoke simply let her have her way with him, until she had another climax. It came soon after, another gush of her juices pelting Smoke's rod. She collapsed against him, panting from the exertion, and the attempt to catch her breath afterwards.

After a moment, Smoke shifted Kitana's body onto her back, moving to his knees with Kitana's well formed legs held in each of his hands.

"Smoke?" Kitana blinked out of the aftermath of her orgasm to look up at the strong ninja, "You wanna keep going?" She blinked.

"I'm grateful for you friendship, Kitana, and I want to show you that gratitude," Smoke said as he leaned down to kiss her, his hips beginning to pump furiously into her.

Kitana continued moaning as he thrusted inside her Piping, molten pussy, just as he had the first time they fucked. He increased his thrusting speed, leaning down and softly nibbling on Kitana's beautiful tits as he fucked her. Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Kitana cried out, another climax washing over her. She screamed in ecstasy, even more of her pussy juices coating his length as her hips raised up, the sound of his body slamming into hers loud in the nostalgic bedroom.

Smoke kept thrusting, relishing the second opportunity to hammer the queen of Outworld. He kept going, his body growing tight as his repressed orgasm rose again. He kept going though, Kitana screaming in ecstasy as came again and again and again. Finally Smoke felt the pleasure become too intense to continued, and he pulled himself out of the voluptuous queen. Kitana shivered, a final orgasm blowing out of her pussy without the cork of Smoke's member. Smoke fell onto his back, his cock a full inch larger than before, thick, stressed veins wrapping around the shaft, his tip huge and swollen and in a dark shade of purple.

After Kitana's orgasm died out, she slowly crawled back to Smoke, who was breathing hard enough to almost match the rate at which his cock was throbbing. Kitana laid down before, oh so gently feeling his swollen, cum filled scrotum, which was nearly twice its normal size.

"Now," Kitana said with a kiss to his shaft, "to show my gratitude,"

Kitana grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it slow, sluggish, and exceptionally gently strokes up and down the long shaft.

Smoke tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievably erotic sensations. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Kitana's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking the length into her warm and moist mouth and partially into her throat, easing it in as slowly as she could. Smoke groaned softly as the queen proceeded to give him a blowjob that he couldn't of asked to be more perfect.

Kitana worked Smoke's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue slowly and deliberately around the the swollen tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. She wanted to please him and show her gratitude for all the pleasure he had given her, but not cause him to go over the edge. 10 minutes of this intimate and deliberate oral stimulation preceded, every moment of silent in the bedroom besides the quiet licking and sucking of the hard at work Kitana and the soft groans of the enraptured Smoke, who was kept blissfully on the edge of climax without full going over.

Finally, she ever so slowly removed her mouth from the member with a soft, "pop," and with a final kissed to the pulsing head of his cock so nearly on the precipice, she crawled up to cuddle next to Smoke. Both of them looked down at the cock that had endured so much.

"Congrats, Smoke," Kitana smiled, caressing his chest, "You did it. You survived the great edging."

Smoke turned to lock eyes with her, "Thank you, Kitana,"

"No Smoke, thank you," She eyed the cock again.

They shared one last kiss before Kitana gave a pat to his abs. "No go get her, tiger. She'll probably be done soon." Smoke nodded, getting dressed while the queen simply watched him from the bed.

Smoke didn't bother putting his hood back on. It stayed firmly gripped in his hand as he waved goodbye to Kitana and exited the room, making haste to meet up with his fiancee, His lover-

-His one and only Jade.

* * *

_**While not a representation verbatim, this two-parter was inspired by the requests and suggestions of MayucciSwordDancer and Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior.**_

_**A HUGE thank you goes to Lady Aimee, **_**_Pantaleon_**_** and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut in this chapter.**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	13. The Intimate Encounter

**THE INTIMATE ENCOUNTER**

Smoke didn't bother putting his hood back on as he walked down a hallway of the Out world palace. It stayed firmly gripped in his hand as he made haste to meet up with his one and only Jade. He had just managed to successfully seduce and fuck four women in a row without having a single orgasm, as mandated by the ancient Edenian tradition of the great edging, which was necessary to partake in after being engaged with Jade. The only step that remained was for Smoke to make it back to his room and have his built up pleasures satisfied with his lover.

Smoke's cock almost felt like it would burst as he walked, his stride wide to minimize the friction in his bulging pants. His member felt like a throbbing brick, and his balls like they were anchors tied to cinder block, both swirling with a burning sensation of unsatisfaction that made started in his cock and moved to his balls and lower stomach. Each of his steps felt heavier than the next, but Smoke pushed through, turning the corner and walking down the hall where his room was located.

All of a sudden, Jade emerged from the other end of the hallway, her mask draping loosely around her neck. Smoke could tell as he locked eyes with her that she was feel the same as him, and had the same course of action planned to deal with those feelings. They met in front of Smoke's door, immediately embracing each other and placing the most passionate of kisses on each other's lips.

"It was so hard," Jade whispered between each kiss. Unlike Smoke, Jade had had to seduce every man in the building, which included Sub-zero, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Kano, Jax, Baraka and even the great Goro. She was just glad that Mileena had already killed Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. But none of that mattered now. Much like Smoke, she had just barely managed to pull through, and now she couldn't wait to finally have her fiance's cock inside her once more.

"Tell me about it," Smoke whispered back, his hands, "But we made it."

"You're right," Jade grinned, "Shall we finish this?"

Smoke nodded as they too briskly entered Smoke's room closing the door behind them. Immediately the two began kissing as they entered the room, deeply, passionately, and with much tongue. Jade's hand worked to stroke Smoke's over his pants while Smoke's hands fondled and caressed Jade's generous bosom. Jade then moved her hands to undid Smoke's pants. Jade acted with pure muscle memory, and soon Smoke's slacks off his legs. They gathered at his ankles, his montrous cock, that had been yearning for Jade for so long, spung out into the open air. Her hand then moved to stroke the cock, causing Smoke to let out a tender moan during their kisses. After a few moments, she finally broke the kiss and dropped to her knees.

Jade wasted no time and immediately took Smoke's cock into her mouth, sucking and slurping on it with fervour. After having to do this so many times before to pleasure her many edging partners without bringing herself to orgasm, she was very glad to have Smoke's familiar cock back in her mouth. Amazed at the sensations that she was inflicting upon him, Smoke leaned his head back, letting out another soft groan.

Jade worked his shaft with her mouth, moving her lips up and down the length, swirling her tongue around the tip and along the delicate flesh. She attempted to get as much of the swollen 12 inches into her mouth as she could, the tip of it going down her throat and nearly making her gag. She pulled back before this happened and simply resumed her sucking. Jade could tell that Smoke was enjoying the attention she was lavishing upon her favorite cock, but she wanted it inside her, and she had been waiting long back from her blow job, Jade stood up. She gave the tall ninja a pointed glare; one that clearly told him exactly what she wanted from him.

Jade placed her back against the wall of the Smoke's bedroom, just to right of the door. Reaching down, Smoke grasped the fabric of Jade's skin tight, skimpy green leotard that covered her pussy and eased them to one side, exposing her moist womanhood that had been just as punishingly teased as Smoke's cock had been. But no longer. Smoke grabbed her thighs and pulled her up off the ground as easily as if she weighed nothing at all. With one solid movement, he pinned her against the wall, and thrust his pulsing monster cock inside her, burying himself as far as he could go. Jade let out a sharp gasp at this, and proceeded to wrap her legs around him, pulling him in close.

Smoke didn't waste time as he began thrusting in and out of Jade like a man possessed, as she wrapped her legs around him like a vice. With the exception of Smoke's ankle gathered ninja slacks, neither had bothered to remove any clothing.

As she felt Smoke pounding into her like there was no tomorrow, Jade felt the welling up of pleasure inside her that foretold of an orgasm she could finally experience after all of the teasing just ahead thanks to the masterful thrust of the gray clad ninja.

Smoke too began to feel his orgasm creeping up on him slowly, and he began to thrust even harder. Jade tightened the grip of her legs around his waist ever so slightly, and the pleasure that had been building up inside her resumed its inexorable rise to its zenith faster than Smoke.

Jade cried out in pure ecstasy as she reached her climax, and with one final thrust, Smoke buried himself inside Sonya's womanhood, Stopping his movements to let her well edged climax ride out in all its glory. Similarly, she leaned her head back against the wall of the lift, letting out a scream of pure ecstasy as her orgasm racked her body, Her form shivering violently from the intensity of it.

Jade giggled in victory, loving the ever-so-longed for feeling of an orgasm washing over her again. And she didn't feel like stopping anytime soon. After her orgasm subsided, she gave her fiance a nod and Smoke began slowly pumping into Jade once more. Jade couldn't believe how good Smoke's cock felt inside her as she was fucked by the huge member that had grown an inch during the great edging.

Jade groaned, her sex tightening around his thick shaft, Smoke increasing his movements. She moaned as he thrusted, bringing more honey to the surface of her sex. Panting, she wrapped her bare thighs around him.

Gasping as he nipped at her breasts, Jade cried out, another climax washing over her, racking her body just as much, if not more than the first one. She screamed in ecstasy, her juices coating his length as her hips raised up, the wet sounds of his body slamming into hers loud and obnoxious, just the way they liked it.

As Jade rode out her Climax, Smoke decided it was time for a change in their position. He grinned as he grabbed her legs, continuing to hammer into Jade as he turned and walked over to his bed. As Smoke laid her down on the bed, Jade shifted her body over, her soaked pussy still impaled as she swung her leg over his torso and crawled farther onto the bed. Smoke followed, still buried inside her as he went to his knees on the bed.

As she planted herself, Jade moved her legs wider so he could take her deeper, letting the front half of her voluptuous form lay against the bed. The slamming of his body into hers and the position made her scream as her covered breasts pressed into the mattress against the sheets.

Smoke kept going like a jackhammer, and Jade soon cried out as she came again, her core becoming wetter, hotter and tighter. She pressed harder into him, crying out his name as he fucked her harder. Her pony-tail flowed down her back as she writhed like a whore under him, her thighs heightening as she came again.

Smoke gave a slap to her ass before leaning over her, making his cock come out less and go in harder, making the already shaking table shake that much more. Jade cried out once more, cumming harder and harder with each wave of pleasure he brought to her. Her back arched and her ass turned red from the slap, her rich, dark skin glowing as honey coated the table under her pussy.

Smoke groaned as he felt himself finally begin tense up with pleasure from the continuous splashes of her cum. This only made him go harder, the bed rocking violently beneath them as he plowed his cock in and out of her soaked womanhood. Jade's body pressed back into his as he swelled inside her, rubbing her g-spot. She opened her eyes, looking at him over her shoulder, watching his powerful body slamming into her smaller one.

"Are you close Smoke?" Jade panted, feeling his thick cock pulsing violently with in her as he plowed into her.

Smoke nodded painfully, pleasure quickly becoming to much to bear as he felt his balls rise and his whole body tingle. He thrusted once, blasting enough cum to not only over fill up Jade's pussy to the brim, but also to gush out all over his legs and her rear end as well. The second blast did the same, more cum falling all over the sheets beneath them and their joined bodies. The third blast actually managed pushed Smoke's cock out of her pussy, most of it going inside her, but some covering her labia and shooting on her leg. The fourth shot out just as much all over the bed beneath them, soaking the sheets. Smoke redirected himself, continuously moaning as he continued, the fiith blast spraying all over Jade's bubble but, making the round buns shine in his glaze. Jade flipped to her back in surprise of all that Smoke was producing just in time for blast number six to pelt her belly and bosom in his thick spunk. She dashed forward and managed to to secure the cock within her mouth just as blast seven discharged. Her cheeks expanded and were ready to burst just as the cock completed its ejaculation. Smoke and Jade fell onto the pillows of the bed, gasping and panting, not caring that the laid upon sheets that were now ruined from Smoke's orgasm.

"Shit, Smoke," Jade breathed, her eyes wide, "That was a lot,"

"All that edging," Smoke panted, "I guess I built up a lot more than I thought I did," he let out a bit of a chuckle. After the two had caught their breaths, Jade glanced down at Smoke's cock, and was happy to see that it was still rock hard and monstrously throbbing, a fact that, given his orgasm, impressed her. Before they continued, she figured she'd get a little more comfortable, so she raised up and swiftly slipped her leotard off followed by her boots and gloves, leaving her completely naked aside from her green hair tie.

Pushing her discarded clothing off the side of the bed, Jade smiled before she repositioned herself so that she was straddling Smoke's waist, sitting on his cock so it laid backward, its head pointing up Smoke's body. She saw a flash of appreciation and eagerness in Smoke's eyes as he looked over her now nude form, his cock pulsing a bit harder in excitement. Leaning forward, Smoke started to kiss and suck on Jade's firm and large breasts. The female ninja gripped her lover's shoulders and threw her head back as the pleasure started to run its course through her body.

After a couple of minutes, Jade pushed her lover back down onto his pillow, and she crawled backwards, allowing his long, pulsing manhood to spring free of her pelvis. Moving back into position, she grasped his erection in one hand and started giving it a few gentle strokes.

Smoke tilted his head back and reveled in the simple yet unbelievable sensations that his lover was inflicting upon him. These feelings intensified immensely as he felt Jade's lips wrap around the tip of his manhood and slowly descend, gradually taking some of the daunting length into her warm mouth. Smoke started to groan softly as his fiancee proceeded to give him one amazing blowjob.

Jade worked Smoke's erection with her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and humming softly to cause vibrations through the organ. After about a minute of oral stimulation, Jade stopped and pulled her head back. She crawled back over his prone form, and positioned her womanhood over his saliva-lubricated erection, and slowly eased down, allowing Smoke to enter her once more.

Jade let out a soft moan as she took Smoke's hardness into her warmth, as much as would fit. She then started rocking her hips back and forth, taking him almost all the way out, and then all the way in. As she increased her pace, she started to increase her moans and gasps of pleasure.

Smoke simply layed back and let his lover move up and down on his manhood, her piercing green eyes slightly glazed over in euphoria, and still shining brightly with her absolute passion and love for him. Reaching up, Smoke placed his hands on Jade's hips, adding to the thrusting sensation of her movements.

As their lovemaking continued, Smoke moved his hands up Jade's body. Starting at her hips, he slid them up her sides until they reached her breasts. Cupping the more than ample mounds, he started to thrust his hips upward, increasing the pace of their sex.

As Jade continued their lovemaking, Smoke shifted ever so slightly and gently brought his knees up. This action had the result of moving Jade's body forward slightly so that she was eventually leaning over him at more of a forty-five degree angle. Looking up, he saw her that her pony-tail was hanging over her shoulder, bouncing on her left breast and her face flushed in pleasure. Even while continuing to grind her hips against his, she flicked her head to get her pony-tail back on her back.

As the two ninjas fucked, Smoke placed his hands on Jade's hips, helping her body move in time with his. But in this position, he was being treated to an absolutely tantalizing view of her deliciously firm and ample melons. The gorgeous mounds lay above him, moving back and forward in time with the rest of her form, and eventually it became just a little too much for him. Smoke guided his hands up the sides of her body and came to rest on her breasts. Grasping them, he squeezed gently, feeling the firm flesh beneath his fingers.

Reacting to his shifting hands, Jade gasped in delight before picking up the pace and increasing her tempo. Given the position that they were currently in, she figured that her breasts would have been practically in Smoke 's face, and he would have been inclined to fondle them. Of course, that suited her just fine.

Within just a couple of minutes of Smoke placing his hands on her breasts, Jade felt the recurring sensation inside her that told she was rapidly approaching a climax. With her hands still firmly grasping the bed sheets on either side of Smoke, she looked down at her lover's face. Though he showed very little outward indication, she could tell that he himself was getting close to another eruption.

Wanting to get to her orgasm quickly, Jade increased the tempo of her movements, and in just a few seconds, she felt the pleasure build up inside her, quickly reaching terminal levels. With a few more thrusts and grinds, she reached the zenith and came, feeling her orgasm crash over her body.

The euphoria clouded her mind and seeped down to every inch of her body. Though she slowed her pace, she never stopped completely. With her piercing green eyes, she looked down at Smoke and saw the familiar strain on his features that told he himself was getting very close to cumming as well.

Sensing it was time, Jade suddenly pushed herself up, allowing Smoke's manhood to fall out of her. This action also pulled her chest away from his hands, which had continued to tease and work over the sensitive flesh of her breasts. Getting back into the position she had been in before mounting him, Jade immediately grasped Smoke's rod, still hot, thick, pulsing and covered with their combined juices, and took it into her mouth, sucking furiously and pumping with her hand at the same time.

Smoke soon felt the sensation start to rise up inside him, he knew that there was nothing that could have stopped it, and so he just lay back let it happen. Jade's actions with her hand and mouth on his manhood rapidly took him to the edge and pushed him over, and with a grunt, he felt himself let loose his seed in one powerful stream. The thick off-white liquid shot into Jade's mouth, but she continued to suck in earnest, coaxing another spurt out of him, and then another.

After they were done, the two ninjas sat there, covered in sweat and panting from their intercourse. Smoke finally took action as he shifted them over, laying Jade out on her back with her legs spread wide and with him once again on his knees. He then scooted back before leaning over between her legs.

Jade's hips came off the Bed as his tongue found her wet pussy. She gasped, her hands moving to his head, holding him to her as she hooked her legs over his shoulders, hips rocking. Smoke began attacking her pussy with licks and nips, his tongue occasionally entering her womanhood.

Jade cried out as he fucked her with his mouth, his tongue entering her, and his gentle bites making her gasp in pleasure. She almost came again just at that. Smoke increased intensity, violently eating out of her pussy, soon making Jade scream as she came against his hungry mouth. Her breathing hitched and she panted while her body stiffened and pussy juices soaked his tongue. Smoke gulped down all of her cum and raised up, his member throbbing and ready for action. Smoke grabbed Jade's hips to position her so his cock's head rubbed against her piping entrance more.

Jade gasped as his thick cock brushed her still hungry pussy, her eyes on his as she lifted her hips in invitation for him to fuck her yet again. Smoke complied, Shoving his member back into her womanhood. He then began pumping her, fast and hard, the contact of their hips making a very loud and fast slapping sound.

Jade clung to Smoke as he fucked her, head buried in his neck as he moved, her legs wrapped around him, holding on as her pussy tightened and her body began to shake again. She lifted her hips to his, the furious pace only making her desperate for more as she bit his neck, marking him.

Jade soon came hard yet again at the fast pace and wanted another turn ontop, so Smoke rolled onto his back, seamlessly switching from missionary to cow-girl. Jade began to fuck him as hard as before, her back and hips arching and flexing, thighs straining as she rose and fell on him. She cried out again, spraying his cock with her fluids again and sitting up now to ride him.

Smoke wrapped his arms around her as he instinctively thrusted up into her. Bringing her closer with his arms, he kissed and nipped at her breasts once more. Jade shivered as he nipped and kissed her nipples again, her back arching, his thickly muscled arms caging her. She groaned again, hips meeting his. Smoke moved his head to catch Jade in another deep and passionate kiss.

Jade bit her lip, her body shaking as they cleaved together. Another orgasm rocked her world, honey coating his length as he bucked into her. Jade cupped Smoke's cheek, rolling them so he was above again, wanting him to claim her once more. She groaned and panted his name again. Smoke beginning to pick up speed again. Deep inside he could feel a slight pressure building up once more.

Smoke groaned as the pressure increased with every thrust. He was very close. The two of them stressing their vocal cords as the screamed and yelled each others names in rapturous pleasure, Smoke's cock rumbled before sending rope after rope of thick Spunk into Jade pussy.

As he caught his breath, Smoke pulled out of Jade's womanhood, dribbles of his white cum still oozing from his head. Smoke closed his eyes for a moment, still breathing heavily, only to open them to find that Jade had shifted around on the bed. her breasts were against his thighs as she began to suck the tip of his still rock hard cock, her tongue dancing over the head, one of her hands circling the base before she took as much of his length possible into her mouth, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Smoke let out a long groan as Jade showed once again that she was a master at giving blow-jobs.

Jade bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, her tongue flicking the tip as she groaned, the vibration rippling through her mouth to his cock. Smoke simply leaned his head back, letting out a groan of ecstasy as Jade sucked his master ceptor. Jade let out another purr, partly to cause more sensuous vibrations in Smoke's organ, and also to express her own personal delight at their amount stamina.

Finally deciding to end their brief break from fucking, Jade moved around. Jade went back on to her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder to Smoke as she ran her hand down her back to her ass, her exposed her dripping entrance the subject of the grey ninja's gaze. She then turned back her head around, wriggling her ass and awaiting Smoke to come and fuck her yet again.

Smoke positioned himself behind Jade once more, his rock hard pulsing monster cock cock pointing straight at Jade's wet and tight entrance. He guided himself into Jade until he was as far as his cock would allow, his tip brushing up against Jade's cervix. He slowly pulled back until only the head was still in, and then eased himself back in. He repeated this process, quickening his pace, and was spurred on by Jade's increasing gasps and moans of pleasure.

Speeding up his movements, Smoke watched as her ass cheeks jiggled every time he slammed into her. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to guide Jade in her own pelvic movements. With Smoke thrusting and his hands on her hips, Jade began to push back, urging him in deeper with every thrust. Jade's equally firm and plump breasts began to bounce back and forward with these movements, and she started to moan. She moaned even louder as she felt Smoke move his hands from her hips and reach around to cup her breasts.

Within seconds of having her fiance's hands gripping her ample mounds, Smoke felt another one of Jade's orgasm wash over her body, and she let out a long groan of pure ecstasy.

After a minute, Smoke started to grunt louder; a sign that he himself was approaching another climax as well. Deciding to take the ninja's cum in her mouth again, Jade pushed herself off his manhood. She gave Smoke a smile as she shifted around leaned down between leg. Like before, she took his erection into her mouth and began pleasuring him; savoring the mix of his juices and her own.

As Jade's mouth moved back and forth along the length of Smoke's erection, and he felt her tongue swirling around the tip, Smoke felt pleasure growing inside him once more. Starting as a dull feeling of ecstasy, he felt it continue to build up, and his groans increased in intensity as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. In the end, he could hold it in no longer, and he let himself go.

Jade noticed Smoke shudder, heard him groan, and felt his manhood throb as he had his own orgasm. Less than a second later, she felt huge spurts of his seed pelt the inside of her mouth. She savored the taste of her fiance, the pure essence of him. He continued to orgasm as Jade tried to take it all in, his ejaculation oozing over from her lips. She gulped down his cum once again, stroking him to get the last of his seed out.

Smoke leaned his head back and let out a groan as he felt the female ninja continue please him with her mouth, even after his orgasm had subsided, working the amazingly still blood-filled shaft with her lips and swirling her tongue around the tip. With the occasional hum and soft moan, she sent yet more vibrations through his manhood, which proceeded to give him jolts of ecstasy that coursed through his body like sudden shocks of electricity.

Smoke reached forward gently and placed his hands on either side of Jade's head, running his fingers through her soft hair and urging her on with her oral pleasuring as Jade continued the blow-job for a few more minutes before raising back up.

Without saying a word, Jade pushed Smoke onto his buttocks. She then shifted forward until her now-moist womanhood was positioned directly over his hardened organ again. Smoke helped her get into a perfect position, and poised the tip of his manhood at her opening before assisting her in gently easing down onto huge shaft. Jade breathed out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt her lover's hardness fill her pussy again with its thick girth, and then slowly began to move her body up and down his length.

Jade started to bounce up and down in Smoke's lap, gradually increasing the tempo all the while. As their pace quickened, so too did Jade's gasps of pleasure, and she leaned her head back as she felt waves of euphoria begin to wash over her.

With her head thrown back, Smoke was treated to the unbelievably erotic sight of her long, slender neck and the gentle bouncing of her heavenly melons. His hands were originally on her waist to assist in her movements, but he moved them upwards, running them gently across her flesh as he did so. He gently cupped her DD-sized mounds, squeezing them and gently pinching her delicate pink nipples. This familiar sensation was enough to make Jade let out a groan of pure ecstasy.

Liking the sound that his fiancee let out, Smoke decided to go even farther. He leaned forward and began to kiss, lick and suck on her breasts; starting on the flesh around the nipple before moving to the rosy bud itself. He started on her right breast first and then moved to the left. The whole time that he did this, Jade moaned softly, and eventually stopped her bouncing to hold his head in her hands, attempting to draw him in closer. Instinctively, she continued to grind her hips against his, sending ripples of pleasure throughout their bodies.

For about a minute, the two continued like this, and as Jade persisted in her grinding movements, she started to feel the sensation building up inside her that told of her next impending orgasm. Given Smoke's level of eagerness and pace, he probably still had a way to go before he reached yet another climax, but Jade would willingly ride him as long as she needed to bring him over the edge again.

But it seemed that Smoke had other plans. As the pleasure was starting to build up inside Jade, Smoke made a sudden movement; pushing her off of his manhood. Before Jade could vocalize any kind of protest, he had swiftly moved her around so that she was placed next to him on the bed, and then gently eased her upper body down so that she ended up lying flat. Smoke flashed a quick grin at her as he moved so that he was between Jade's soft and muscular legs. Smokeleaned over her as he aimed his still-hard organ at her womanhood again. Rubbing his tip against the opening a few times, he moved his hips forward, easing himself inside her again.

Her body made sensitive through the many orgasms that had washed over her, Jade could not prevent the sudden gasp of pleasure that she felt as she felt Smoke enter her once more. Looking up at her lover with passion-glazed green eyes, she instinctively wrapped her muscular legs around his hips, and urged him in farther. The gray clad ninja was only too eager to comply with her wishes, and he increased his movements, going harder with every thrust.

Moaning in pleasure, Jade felt her toes begin to curl instinctively. With each jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body, she felt herself wriggle in delight under her fiance. She continued to urge him in deeper; tightening her grips around his waist with her legs, and using her hands to pull forward on his shoulders.

The two kept their pace for five minutes. Smoke maintained his thrusting in and out of Jade's warm and moist womanhood, feeling her soft inner velvet constrict around his shaft. Before long, he felt the sensation emanating from deep within his own body, letting him know that it was time to throw himself over the edge again. And from the way that jade's breathy moans were increasing in both frequency and volume, she seemed to be reaching her own peak as well.

Smoke hardly slowed his movements thrusting in harder and faster each time, and Jade urging him in deeper by tightening her grip on him. Jade came first, moaning and spraying his cock with her seemingly endless supply of pussy juices. Smoke came next, groaning filling her pussy yet again with his thick, white dick milk.

And he didn't stop! Smoke road through his climax, the pleasure to intense to stop his strong hips from continuing to fuck Jade. She of course, had no objections, only Shifting around onto her back and leaning up to kiss him as he took her once again. Jade leaned back as she felt the pleasure begin to wash over her once more, first in slow bursts followed by progressively larger ones. She leaned back, continuing to do so until she was lying flat on the bed again, feeling soft mattress on her back.

Jade moaned at how good Smoke's cock continued to feel as it rammed into her hungry womanhood, her perfect bosom bouncing backward and forward along with Smoke's energetic thrusts.

For several passion-filled minutes, Smoke continued to stand over Jade on his knees as she laid face-up on the soaked bed, thrusting in and out of her and causing his fiancee to moan in intense ecstasy and bliss. She rolled her head side to side as the passion wrought havoc on her body and her breasts continued to move in time with the thrusts.

Jade was so lost in this euphoria that she didn't realize that yet another orgasm was creeping up on her. By the time she noticed this, it was already too late to prevent it, and she cried out as the explosion of pure pleasure rolled over her body. As she was coming down from this haze, Jade decided she wanted another turn on top, So she rolled them over. Of course, Smoke wasn't paying attention at the time, so he lost his balanced and the two toppled off the bed, taking all of the bed covers with them.

They landed with a thud, first yelping by the shock but quickly giggling at their intimate wipeout. However impractical it was, this did leave Jade just where she wanted to be. Smoke finally decided he was getting too hot as he raised up, his face in a rosy shade with beads of sweat running down from his forehead. He nimbly undid his ninja top and removed from his torso, tossing it aside before leaning up to catch Jade's lips in another passionate kiss, now just as in the nude as she was.

Moving down from Jade's mouth, Smoke placed heavy kisses down her neck. As Smoke continued his passionate assault on her neck, he gradually made his way down to her tantalizing cleavage.

Jade arched her back and moaned softly in ecstasy as Smoke's mouth and tongue began to work their magic on her tender flesh. Smoke immediately began running his hands over her bosom, squeezing it gently and lightly pinching her nipples. After this, he leaned forward again to lick and suck on the breasts. As he did this, Jade ran her hands over his muscular shoulders, neck and back.

After a while, Smoke reached down to Jade's waist, First squeezing her large and round ass cheeks. Smoke then leaned back and watched Jade reposition her dripping womanhood over his still pulsing rock hard cock. The two of them locked eyes, and they never broke contact as she slowly eased herself downward, impaling herself on his hardness once more. Jade took a moment to savor the pleasure that rippled through her, then slowly started rocking her hips.

Running his hands along her smooth legs, Smoke reached around and gripped Jade's ass cheeks again, urging her in deeper. Spurred on, the busty fiancee of the gray clad ninja started bouncing up and down in the his lap, her moans increasing in volume and frequency. Moving his hands upwards, Smoke placed them on either side of the waist, supporting her body, and at the same time, he began to thrust upwards.

Jade threw her head back and her breasts bounced with their motion. She began moaning and panting his name again, further encouraging him in his thrusts. As he matched her movements, Smoke felt himself becoming completely enraptured by the sheer sight of the beautiful and muscular woman; how amazing she was, and how honored he was to be engaged to her. A growing sensation of pleasure told him that he was getting close to his climax again, and he fought to keep it down as long as he could, building up its pressure.

Her head still thrown back in pure ecstasy, Jade continued her movements on the ninja's manhood. Her moans became increasingly louder, and she felt her own well of pleasure building up inside her. Bringing her head back down, she fixed her piercing green gaze once again on Smoke Smokes's. His own eyes told her that he was reaching climax as well.

Smoke and Jade sped up their movements; him thrusting upwards, and her downwards, driving him inside her as deep as he could go. With their eyes still locked on each other, they decided silently to hold their orgasms down as long as they could, in hopes of replicating their first climaxes during the session.

Smoke let out another loud groan with his fiancee. He kissed her neck and moved his way up back to her delicious lips. He wrapped his hands around her hips. His cock throbbed, wanting to be punished by the tight and warm pussy around it.

Jade moaned, her forehead pressed to his as she held on to him. She began to move, her voluptuous body writhing as she took him deep into her body again. Crying out, she felt her pussy tighten around his throbbing cock even more.

Smoke continued his vicious kissing, his tongue often leaving to enter her mouth. He groaned as her pussy tightened, loving the feeling of her vice-like inner velvet. Fucking him as hard as she could, Jade cried out, her full ass rising and falling as she took him deep into her. Tasting his tongue, she arched her back again, biting her lip.

Smoke instantly began thrusting upward into her, timing it so they slammed into each other. He could feel himself growing tighter by the second, which only made him want more. Smoke started thrusting with her more, and the two began building pleasure up to where they could not hold it anymore.

Jade moaned, her body shaking as he moved into her, his cock slamming hard against her soft folds. She groaned as Smoke thickened inside her, its thick girth pulsing madly within her. Moving harder now, Jade caught Smoke's hands and guided them until he held her to his chest, needing his arms around her. She took one of his hands and slipped it between her thighs as she fucked him hard, breasts bouncing on her chest, her clitoris demanding attention. Smoke accepted her invitation as his fingers rubbed the soft flesh. Her movements and the tightness of her pussy around his cock only made aroused his cock more, the member swelling a little more as it became ready to gather pleasure for a third time.

With both her pussy experiencing so much pleasure, Jade gasped, feeling her climax coming quickly. She clenched her hands on Smoke's sides and bit her lip, riding him hard. Both of them began hollering in their sexual haze as their climaxes came at the exact same time. Jade Screamed in ecstasy as she came harder than ever before, her pussy tightening around him, her cries echoing around the room as she soaked his cock with her cum. At the same time, Smoke yelled in rapturous pleasure as his cock blasted into her, over filling her multiple times with copious amounts of his hot, thick spunk.

The two continued as long as they could, slamming into one another as the experienced their orgasms to the fullest extent. Finally, they couldn't go on anymore, Smoke's thrusts stopping and Jade collapsing on top of him. They laid there for a moment, completely naked and panting heavily.

"Best… fuck… ever," Jade breathed on top of him.

"Damn straight" Smoke breathed back in agreement.

Not even a full minute later, the two lovers passed out in eachother's arms. They didn't bother climbing back on the bed, for it was more comfortable to be together on the ground, on top of sheets ruined by their many orgasmic juices, a puddle gathering beneath their pelvises of the spunk that oozed from their still joined organs, than it was, to be apart.

* * *

_**A HUGE thank you goes to Lady Aimee **__**and JediFuryan13 for supplying and assisting with the smut in this chapter.**_

**_What should happen next? Where should Smoke and Jade do it? Who should they do it with? How should they do it? If you have any requests, my ears are open!_**


	14. The Sindel Encounter

**THE SINDEL ENCOUNTER**

_**(As requested by xXCallToMeCallToMeXx)**_

Smoke's eyes groggily opened as he was jolted awake by a knock at the door. He rolled over slightly, looking for the window of his room as he familiarized himself with his surroundings. He was lying on the floor next to his bed, wrapped up in burrito of covers along with his lover turned fiancee, Jade, who slowly woke up well with his shifting. By the bright lights shining through the window, Smoke guessed it must have been mid afternoon. Jade and he must have slept in, which came as no surprise, of course, seeing as the two of them had made love the previous night to the full capacity their stamina allowed.

Smoke's thoughts were interrupted when another knock sounded at the door. Smoke looked to Jade who was pressed against him tightly within their wrap. Sometime before they had gone to sleep, she had let her hair out of it's ponytail, as it messily splayed out on the floor around them and her face. Despite this, her piercing green gaze shined through her thick black locks as she met Smoke's gaze. The two of them realized without any audible communication that the knocking would not stop unless they answered this. They let out a mutual sigh at the fact that this meant they had to leave the warmth of their cocoon.

"Coming!" Smoke called out as another knock sounded at the door. It took an astounding amount of Time for Smoke and Jade to unravel themselves from the covers, but soon, their nude forms were chilled by the cool temperatures of the bedroom air. They got up off the floor and groggily stumbled to the door, neither of their legs at perfect condition from their rapid pelvic movements of the previous night. Smoke had put his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when he caught a glimpse of his flaccid, horse hung manhood as it flopped between his legs. He let out a chuckle before another knock came, more impatient and loud then the others. Smoke sighed and opened the door, hiding behind the door and poking his head out, Jade hiding slightly to the left of him, next to the door and up against the wall.

Smoke and Jade's caller was none other than Queen Kitana herself, dressed in a one piece dark blue and black leotard with a netted v-neck that dipped just below her ribs and inter her abdominals, covered in corset-style cross laces. The leotard was accompanied by knee high boots of the same color with matching wristbands. The only overt differences in her dress were her braided hair and the noticeable omission of her assassin face mask, which she was no longer required to wear as queen.

"Good morning, Smoke," She chirped with a smile.

"H-hi, Kitana," Smoke said sheepishly, hiding behind the door a bit more. He was surprised to be greeted by Outworld's beautiful queen once again, and felt a bit vulnerable to be caught, literally, with his pants down.

"Oh c'mon, Smoke," Kitana rolled her eyes, "I know Jade's here and we've been roommates most of our lives. Plus," Her eyes moved as if the door were invisible and she was glancing at his groin, "Your lower body is hardly a mystery to me at this point. There's no need to cover up."

Smoke nodded at her point as he opened the door and went to walk back to his bed along with Jade. They sat down on the edge of the stripped mattress and watched as Kitana entered and closed the door behind her. She walked before them, looking from messy state of the room to the two of them admirably.

"Well, I can see why two slept in," Kitana blinked with low whistle.

"Why, how late is it?" Jade asked with the raise of a brow.

"Just about 1:15 PM- Tuesday," Kitana replied nonchalantly. Smoke and Jade blinked and looked at each other. They had made love sunday night on the last day of the celebration.

"You mean we've been sleeping for almost two days?" Smoke exclaimed.

"That's about the size of it," Kitana smiled with a shrug, "Your Earthrealm buddies have packed up and left. Outworld is back to normal as usual… for the most part."

"For the most part?" Jade repeated quizzically.

"Well while you two were resting from your epic fuck session, Mileena and I worked with some of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's sorcery books and managed to merge Outworld back with Edenia," Kitana explained as if were old news.

"What?" Jade's face lit up, "Kitana- that's great!"

"But wait- there's more," Kitana smiled with the raise of her index finger, "Mileena didn't really want the burden of running an entire kingdom by herself and I didn't know if I could rule both Outworld and Edenia at the same time so-" She paused for dramatic effect, "We resurrected our mom."

"You brought Sindel back?" Jade blinked, "I didn't know you were so good with magic, Kitana," She gave her only real family in the world a playful tap to her side.

"Really Mileena did most of the work," Kitana admitted, "She's actually pursuing becoming Outworld's new royal female-wizard."

"Female-Wizard?" Smoke raised a brow.

"She finds the term, 'witch' demeaning," Kitana added. Kitana took a breath before going on to her main point, "So I know you two are set on moving to Earthrealm, but I was wondering if you'd like to stay another day to give you time to say goodbyes, pack and maybe say hi to my mother,"

Smoke and Jade looked at each other to discuss. Smoke would give anything to be with Jade, and if she wished to stay for a bit longer, who was he to say no. And so it was decided, and Kitana left to give Smoke and Jade time to get ready.

* * *

After a leisure morning, Smoke and Jade headed to Sindel's palace in the new resurrected Edenia. It was vast, bright spectacle that was just as intricate and beautiful as the Out-world palace, if only a bit smaller humble. They approached the palace's lounge room and waited on the massive, royal couch for the queen, who was expecting their visit.

A few moments later, the Edenian queen entered, and it quickly became clear where Kitana had gotten her looks. Age, death, and resurrection had little effect on Sindel. Although her age was more than likely double Smoke and Jade's combined, She looked to be in her late 40s. Her neck and cheeks showed slight signs of stress, her eyes were glowing white without pupils and her hair was the spitting image of the bride of Frankenstein in color as it hung to her lower back, but other than that, her body could almost be mistaken for Kitana's. Her skin was a pale ivory with the slightest of tans, her bosom and buttocks were slightly greater in mass and volume and her posture and stature spoke with confidence and youth as she walked, the heavy, natural breasts jostling with each step. Her daughter also took after her mother in dress, as Sindel's attire was equal in how impractical it would be in a winter setting. She wore a purple shoulderless leotard in the shape of V that had to be insanely tight with the aid of many belts to support and cover the fabric over her breasts and armored heeled boots that reached her mid thigh and matched her top in color.

Smoke and Jade stood and bowed in respect to Queen to which she quickly replied with a sudden stop in her walk and a scoff.

"Thank you," She said, "But please don't feel the need to be so formal," She said as she gestured for them to sit down. Her voice was and sensual with a bit of a rasp that was thick with age and wisdom. "So, Kitana told me you two are getting married," She started as she sat down at the easy chair perpendicular to the couch.

"Yes," Jade smiled warmly, "We got together during the tournament and decided it was time to tie the not,"

"I see, and has Smoke…"

"Yes, we went through with The Great Edging," Jade said quickly with a nod.

"And did he…"

"'With flying colors. I think I had a harder time than he did," Jade let out a nervous laugh.

Sindel nodded slowly, looking to Smoke with an expression of approval.

"Y'know, I did make a bit of a snack tray for us, but I forgot it in the palace kitchen and we're still in the processing phase of hiring servants, would you mind grabbing it Jade?" She finally asked after long silence.

"Of course, Queen," Jade nodded, getting up from the couch and walking to the far door in the impressively sized room.

"And for the love of god, please call me Sindel," She called after her as she left.

"Yes Ma'am," Jade called back before leaving the room.

As Jade's footsteps drifted away in the quiet palace, a devious smile crept over Sindel's lips.

* * *

Mileena leaned back in her chair in her, "Office of Sorcery" as she liked to call it. She had begin to second guess the spell she had cast to resurrect Sindel and was thumbing through one of the many spellbooks supplied by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. She finally found the translation page for spells involving resurrection:

_When thou wishes to bring one back from the grave, the following syllables shall do-eth the trick:_

_Shoo- Bring life back to_

_Fah- So that he/she may be more evil and conniving than possible by any mortal_

_Wah- So that he/she may be more kind and gracious than they already were _

_Foo- and may they live longer than they had before in perfect health_

_Doo- and may they live for approximately five days so that life-insurance policies may be enacted_

_La-koo- this is the end of the spell may it be enacted now_

_La-noo- this spell is not finished for something must be changed_

_Kay- making them as normal as they were before death_

_Day- making them become a sadist hellspawn _

_Nay- making them become a sex goddess with infinite power and insatiable desire for pleasure_

"Let's see here," Mileena said to herself as she read, "So if I said, 'Shoo-Sindel-wah-foo-La-Koo-K'Nay,' than that means-" Her eyes widened as the book fell out of her hands, "Oh shit."

* * *

Sindel moved to sit next to Smoke on the enormous couch. "So," She started slowly, "You survived the great edging?"

"Yes," Smoke nodded slowly, his eyes making the constant effort not to stare at Sindel's voluptuous body.

"It's said that only a man of a certain vigor can survive the challenge. What's your secret Smoke?" Sindel asked.

Smoke didn't know how to respond. She shifted nervously on the couch, the sensual tone of Kitana's mother calling for his cock to harden, but he refused to be aroused.

"Do you know what I think," Sindel asked seductively as she leaned in close to him, her hand on his thigh, "The way my daughter talks about you and the way your fiancee walked out of the room almost limping leads me to one conclusion," Her hand slid up to his groin, "You must have one _big _cock."

That was all Smoke could handle as his cock lurched and his pants began tenting. He scooted away from her on the couch, but she was too fast, grasping and stroking his manhood over his pants. Before Smoke could resist any more, Sindel's hand flicked a bolt of hot pink energy into Smoke's face. His eyes glowed purple for a moment as he felt nothing but an extreme thirst for pleasure that needed to be satisfied immediately. Sindel rose up, and seeing that Smoke could now no longer resist, began kissing him.

The two began stripping each other of their garments, and in a heat of passion and lust, the now sex goddess Sindel and the helplessly horny Smoke soon found themselves naked and in the missionary position on the couch. Smoke's cock stood at its standard 11 inches long and 3 inches thick, throbbing in front of the Edenian Queen's womanhood. Not knowing any better, Smoke plunged himself inside of her, and they two began fucking incessantly. Sindel was happy with Smoke's horse hung length being jammed repeatedly deeply into her core over and over and over and over again, and Smoke was all too happy giving it to her.

Sindel was, however, unprepared by Smoke's ferocity, and she felt an orgasm come upon her quickly shortly before another, and another and another after that. Soon, her head was being thrown back into the cushions of the couch as she screamed in pleasure, almost every thrust bringing her to yet another climax. Unfortunately, Sindel's immense pleasure would soon have to come to a halt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A voice sounded behind them. It was Jade. She was back, and she was pissed. Sindel looked around to her and, thinking quickly, blasted another bout of pink energy at Jade's face. Her eyes glowed pink just like Smoke's for a moment. "That's… that's…" She started, her mind slowly succumbing to the spell, "That looks so fucking hot," She said finally, stripping off her clothes and coming towards them, her pelvis shining in the light as it was glazed with her arousal. "May I join?" She asked as she arrived at the couch.

"Of course, Darling," Sindel smiled.

Jade nodded with a grin and climbed on the couch over Sindel's head. Smoke began thrusting once more as Sindel wrapped her hands around Jade's bubble buttocks and ate out of her pussy. They continued in this position for what seemed like eternity, Jade cumming multiple times by the expert tongue work of Sindel and Sindel herself being brought to many an orgasm by the merciless pounding by Smoke's rod.

Smoke, however, could not go on forever, and at the approximate half hour point of his savage fucking, he soon couldn't take any more. His grunts became louder his cock and scrotum swelled with excitement, pulsing deep within Sindel. Sindel noticed this and promptly kicked Smoke off of her as well as pushing Jade off her face.

She then dropped off the couch onto her knees in front of Smoke's cock and looked to Jade. She saw the opportunity in front of her and knelt down beside her as well. Sindel and Jade then began to give Smoke a two-girl blow job, one of their hands each on Smoke's shaft stroking him while they took turns sucking the head of his cock. The feeling was mind bogglingly amazing to Smoke. Not only was the blow job itself magnificent, but the sight of the two buxom beauties going to town on him brought him immense arousal. Not long after, Smoke let out one final moan before belting out one blast of cream after another onto Jade and Sindel's faces, thoroughly glazing them in his cum.

"Very good," Sindel nodded, "You two shall do nicely as my sexual slaves. I will enjoy using you until your bodies give out from exhaustion." Smoke and Jade, in their current state under her spell, were happy with the arrangement.

Just as the three were getting back into position to continue fucking, Mileena dashed into the room, spellbook in hand. She took one glance at the three going at it like rabbits and then threw the book open to the page she had read earlier, knowing she was short on time.

"Okay, umm- La-noo-foo-kay!" Mileena called, 'she-wizard' hand out stretched. Just then, Sindel passed out on the couch along with Smoke and Jade as they were freed from the spell. "Are you guys okay?" She asked as she ran up to the naked couple.

"What… what happened?" Smoke asked as he woke up.

"The last thing I remember was going out to get that snack tray," Jade said as she awoke as well.

"You… probably don't want to know," Mileena murmured sheepishly.


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"So this is it," Jade sighed, looking at the spinning orange portal leading out of outward. She set her bags down, turning to face Smoke, who was right behind her with his own heavy set of luggage. She looked at her dearly beloved for but a moment before looking past him back at the kingdom she had known as her home for almost her entire life.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Smoke asked.

"Yes Smoke," Jade nodded, "There's no place I'd rather be than with you in Earthrealm. For the first time since we met, we can live together in peace with all this combat and drama. And I think that's what we need for the three of us."

"Three of us?" Smoke raised a brow.

Jade gave a soft smile, "I think it happened after The Great Edging."

"Wait- so you're..."

Jade just gave a slow nod.

Smoke returned her smile, "So are we ready?" He asked turning toward the portal with a glance to Jade's stomach.

"More than ready, Tomas," Jade said as she turned to the portal with him. The two held hands, their bags on their shoulders and off-hands, and walked in unison through the portal to Earthrealm.

* * *

**_Special thanks goes to you, the reader, for supporting this story. Without you, the fans, it wouldn't exist._**

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
